Cuando el futuro y el pasado son presente
by Dark Lilith87
Summary: bueno, aqui vamos! Inuyasha va en busca de Kagome a su tiempo, pero son atacados por un youkai. q pasa cuando son salvados por otro youkai? o deberia decir "otra"? quien es ests misteriosa chica? q hara Inuyasha al respecto? y por q esta chica parece sabe
1. Un encuentro inesperado

Cuando el futuro y el pasado son presente

Hola de nuevo! Ya regrese para hacerlos sufrir. Como sea, este es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha y mi primer fanfic largo, así q sigan siendo buenos conmigo. Estoy tentando suerte en otro anime para ver q tal me va por aquí. 

Y para q no se quejen ahí va, Inuyasha no es mío, por q si lo fuera definitivamente no estaría escribiendo aquí, sino q me estaría pudriendo en plata. Sin contar q haría algunos cambios en la serie…bien, sigamos con el fic.

Capitulo 1: Un encuentro inesperado

Kagome estaba el colegio, tratando de hacerle caso al profesor. Pero parece que había perdido la costumbre de ir a clases. Penso en un tiempo en donde ir a clases era algo normal…parecía hace tanto tiempo…Sin embargo, no extrañaba esos tiempos. Era algo raro. No extrañaba cuando no había youkais asesinos tras ella o Inuyasha… Inuyasha,… él era una de las razones por las que no extrañaba el pasado. No sabia por que pero se sentía como atada a él. No sabia como, pues él era testarudo, necio, terco, posesivo…sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en él…

Kagome trato de alejar esos pensamientos. Tenia q esforzarse si queria pasar el año escolar (intenten matar youkais, reunir fragmentos de una joya sagrada y mantener sus notas escolares al mismo tiempo…)Con tantas faltas que tenia, le costaba seguir el ritmo a los demás. Suspiró. Y eso q el colegio era el menor de los problemas. 

Hacia 3 días que había regresado de la época antigua. Le había sorprendido q Inuyasha se demore tanto en ir a buscarla. Seguro q hoy aparecería furioso, dispuesto a llevársela de vuelta con él. Bueno, pero ella tenia q pasar sus exámenes. Y no pensaba regresar hasta haberlos pasado todos. Por ella, Inuyasha podía gritar, amenazarla o hacer lo q quiera. Ella no regresaba hasta pasar sus exámenes…Dios, q equivocada estaba…

****

*************

Inuyasha salto sin esfuerzo fuera del pozo y se dirigió hacia la casa de Kagome. Ja! Que creía esa tonta q hacia? Hacia ya 3 días q se había ido. Inuyasha había esperado, pero ya q no regresaba, pensaba llevarla con él, aunque fuera arrastrando. Cada segundo q pasaba era un fragmento q perdían. O por el q posiblemente deberían pelear. Esto no le importaba, el podía pelear con quien sea, cuando sea…pero no era solo eso.

Aunque nunca lo admitiera, extrañaba a Kagome. 3 días era lo máximo q podía aguantar sin ella. No pensaba dejar q ella se quedara mas tiempo. Con un salto subió hasta la ventana y se metió en el cuarto de Kagome…olfateo en el aire en busca de su olor…definitivamente no estaba en la casa.

Inuyasha bajo las escaleras. Oh, no! Ella no se iba a librar tan fácilmente! Abajo se encontró solo con su madre. Según parece el hermano de Kagome tb había salido…a ese "colegio" o como se llame

- Ah, hola Inuyasha. No te sentí llegar. ¿Cómo has estado?- lo saludo la mamá de Kagome. Inuyasha ni se molesto en responder

- ¿Dónde esta Kagome?- pregunto con sus siempre "gentiles" modales. A la señora no pareció molestarle mucho, seguro ya estaba acostumbrada

- oh, ella se encuentra ahora en la escuela…¿vas a esperarla?- pregunto. Sin una palabra mas, Inuyasha paso al costado de la señora y salió por la puerta (él usa puertas?). no iba a permitir q Kagome se quedara ahí un segundo mas -¿no? ¿entonces vas a ir a buscarla?

****

*************

Inuyasha no sabia donde quedaba la escuela de Kagome (al menos no en este fanfic) así q intento seguir el olor de Kagome. Las "pocas" veces que había ido a ese tiempo, Kagome le dijo q si no queria cambiarse de ropa, al menos permaneciera fuera de vista. Así q con un salto se subió al techo de la casa más cercano y comenzó su camino de techo en techo.

Claro que saltar por los techos intentando no dejarse ver y seguir el aroma de Kagome era un poco difícil. Pero después de perderse un par de veces y llamar otras tantas la atención de la gente q andaba por las calles, logro ubicar la escuela de Kagome.

Se quedo ahí, en el techo, tratando de ver sin ser visto. Luego de unos segundos la vio. Ah, como iba a disfrutar gritarle. Se puede decir q se encontraba de un muy buen mal humor hoy (eh…que?). Espero a q se alejara un poco del resto de la gente y ya se estaba preparando para saltar y llevársela (mismo secuestrados) cuando un grupo de chicas se acercaron a ella. Parecían muy emocionadas, lo q era mucho decir respecto a Kagome. Inuyasha no podía escuchar, pero no le preocupo. Solo eran un par de amigas de Kagome, q mal podían hacer?

Luego se acerco un chico. Inuyasha se tenso. No le gustaba que ningún, NINGÚN chico se acercara a SU Kagome. Trato de escuchar, pero aún estaban muy lejos. Este chico tenia el pelo marrón corto y no dejaba de sonreír para nada. Inuyasha tenia ganas de bajar y romperle la cara.

Conforme avanzaban Inuyasha iba saltando de techo en techo, pero no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Pareció q el chico pregunto algo, Kagome se puso un poco roja y todas sus amigas volvieron, agarraron a Kagome y le dijeron algo al chico. Luego se largaron y pareció q el chico no noto nada. Al final parecieron despedirse y entonces ese chico se acerco y BESO a Kagome.

La verdad, fue solo un beso en la mejilla. Pero era más de lo q Inuyasha podía aguantar. Rojo de rabia (pobre perrito esta rabioso?) Espero q Kagome se alejara un poco más. En el momento q Kagome volteo en una esquina, Inuyasha bajo veloz como un rayo, la agarro de la cintura y se elevo a los techos de regreso con ella. Cuando las amigas de Kagome voltearon para preguntarle (a Kagome, lógicamente) que tal le había ido con Hojo, encontraron solo silencio en la calle.

****

*************

Kagome acababa de salir de cole y caminaba a su casa distraídamente. La verdad, estaba pensando con quien se encontraría de seguro al llegar a su casa. Podía apostar q cierto hanyou estaría esperándola en su cuarto. Pero estaba loco si pensaba q ella iba a regresar, ah no! Ella tenía ya bastante q estudiar sin tener q hacer otro viaje por el tiempo

- ¡¡¡¡Kagome!!! ¡¡¡Kagome!!!- Kagome volteo para ver a sus amigas acercarse (sorry, pero no estoy segura de sus nombres y me a da flojera buscar). Como sea, Kagome trato de sonreír a sus amigas, la verdad estaba un poco cansada

- ¿Dónde has estado? No puedes irte todavía! Hojo ha estado buscándote! -le dijo una

- ¿Hojo? –pregunto Kagome despistada. Genial, lo ultimo q le faltaba. No estaba de animo para hablar con Hojo.

-si, Hojo! A lo mejor te invita a salir de nuevo!- le dijo otra de sus amigas al borde de la emoción

- pero a mi no me interesa salir con él- les respondió Kagome sin ganas

- lo sabia! Tu estas saliendo con alguien más! Dinos, Kagome, quien es?- le grito su amiga.

- Qq…qu…que?- les dijo Kagome, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Por q sus amigas tenían q decir esas cosas?!

-¡¡¡¡Higurashi!!!- Kagome volteo para ver a Hojo acercarse. Suspiro, no queria hablar con él, pero al menos así no tendría q responder a las preguntas de sus amigas.

-ah, hola Hojo!- dijo, tratando de parecer alegre

- Higurashi, como has estado? Ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto, siempre sonriendo.

- si, gracias por preguntar- dijo, mientras se ponía a caminar a su casa con Hojo al costado

- bueno, me estaba preguntando si querías salir conmigo al cine el sábado- ahí estaba de nuevo. Es q Hojo nunca se rinde?. Pero antes de q pudiera responder, todas sus amigas aparecieron de no sé dónde y le dijeron a Hojo q si iría. Y luego se largaron como habían venido. Kagome casi les grita. Ellas no podían decidir por ella, pero parece q ya era muy tarde

- genial, entonces nos vemos el sábado, hasta luego Higurashi!- Kagome suspiro, Hojo podía ser tan despistado. Pero entonces Hojo se acerco rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kagome no lo podía creer, q se creía q estaba haciendo? Ya arreglaría las cosas mas tarde. Kagome siguio caminando, pero antes de q pudiera hacer algo mas, una brazo la agarró fuerte de la cintura y Kagome sintió como se elevaba del piso.

Kagome hubiera gritado, pero quien sea que fuera tapo su boca para evitarlo. Después Kagome se dio cuenta de q estaban saltando de techo en techo! Eso, unido a la ropa roja, el pelo blanco y el hecho de q ya podía verle la cara le hizo darse cuenta de q era Inuyasha.

Penso adonde la estaría llevando. No le preocupaba q había sido "secuestrada" por Inuyasha. Sabia q el nunca le haría daño. Penso q la estaría llevando a su casa, para pasar directo por el pozo, pero no era así. Kagome vio como se detenían en lo q parecía ser un edificio en construcción abandonado. Por q Inuyasha la había llevado ahí? (Inuyasha sabe lo q es un edificio en construcción?)

Luego reacciono, posiblemente Inuyasha la había estado siguiéndola. Entonces la había visto con Hojo? Oh no, eso era malo. Seguro ahora Inuyasha se pondría a gritarla. Inuyasha la dejo en el piso y la encaro

-¡¿quién demonios era él, Kagome?! –Le grito, seguro de q ella sabría a q se refería

-¡era solo un amigo y de todas formas, por q estabas siguiéndome?!- le grito de regreso, ella no se iba a quedar ahí parada mientras él le gritaba

- no te estaba siguiendo! Fui a tú casa y tú mama me dijo q estabas ahí, así q fui a buscarte! Pero ese no es el punto! DIME QUIEN ERA ESE CHICO!!!!!! – ella no se iba a salir con la suya. Ella le iba a decir quien era ese chico ahora! Y luego tendría q regresar por el pozo con él

- ¡¡¡¡YA TE DIJE Q ERA SOLO UN AMIGO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y DEJA DE GRITARME!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡NO PARECIA UN AMIGO EXACTAMENTE!!!! ¡¡¡¡Y YO PUEDO GRITARLE A QUIEN QUIERA!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡BUENO ERA UN AMIGO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y A MI NO ME…- Kagome se cayo cuando Inuyasha se puso serio de repente y comenzó olfatear el aire.

Inuyasha lo olía. Algo se estaba acercando y a gran velocidad. Kagome se cayo, por lo q Inuyasha pudo oírlo tb. Era algo grande. Un youkai. No, no lo conocía. No parecía muy fuerte, pero Inuyasha no estaba seguro si podía enfrentarlo.

En día anterior, había peleado con un youkai junto con Sango y Miroku. No era muy fuerte, pero se las había arreglado para herir seriamente (para Inu, "seriamente" es cualquier herida q dure mas de 2 o 3 días) la pierna de Inuyasha y, para colmo, inyectarle algún veneno.

No había sido muy poderoso, pero aún tenía los efectos. Sabía q su pierna estaba débil y q no podía forzarla mucho. Acerco su mano a Tetsusaiga. Esto no le estaba gustando nada.

- ¿Inuyasha, que…?- le pregunto (por suerte dejo de gritar) Kagome. De repente, apareció. Se acerco a gran velocidad y se abalanzó sobre los dos. Inuyasha agarro a Kagome y salto para esquivar el ataque. Aterrizo a un lado del youkai y se puso delante de Kagome, desenvainando Tetsusaiga.

Kagome observó al moustro darse la vuelta. Era un youkai gusano. A Kagome le dio asco y se refugio detrás de Inuyasha. Demonios! Había dejado su arco en casa! (bueno, quien en su sano juicio lleva un arco al colegio?)

Inuyasha corrió hacia el youkai y lanzo su ataque. Pero el gusano era más rápido de lo q parecía y lo esquivo, para luego intentar pegarle a Inuyasha con la cola. Inuyasha logro esquivarlo con facilidad para luego caer suavemente al piso

-¡¡¡maldición!!!!- dijo entre dientes. Tenía q acabar esta pelea rápido. No queria tentar cuanto resistiría su pierna. Se lanzo al ataque de nuevo, dispuesto a cortarlo en dos pero el youkai lo encaro y le lanzo una especie de tela.

Lo q ninguno noto, fue la sombra q los estaba observando desde el edificio del costado. – con que ahí estabas…- murmuro, pero se quedo observando la pelea. No sabia quienes eran esos dos, pero parecían estar haciendo su trabajo (o al menos uno de ellos lo estaba). Esta bien, luego me ocupare de ellos, penso sonriendo levemente.

Inuyasha cayo al piso sobre sus pies y se dedico a romper la tela, cosa q no le costo mucho esfuerzo, pero aprovechando q estaba distraído el youkai lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo q Inuyasha dejara caer Tetsusaiga. Por suerte (o mala suerte, dependiendo del punto de vista) Inuyasha golpeo uno de las vigas de la construcción, lo q lo dejo atontado temporalmente

Decidiendo q era mucha pieza para él, el youkai dejo a Inuyasha y se lanzo a atacar a Kagome. Kagome grito, lo q hizo q Inuyasha abriera los ojos. Aún antes de comenzar a correr, Inuyasha sabía q no llegaría a tiempo.

Kagome cerro los ojos y se cubrió la cara con los brazos, esperando el impacto. Pero este nunca llego. Abrió los ojos, esperando encontrar a Inuyasha en frente de ella, pero lo q vio la dejo sorprendida

Alguien que Kagome no conocía, pero definitivamente un youkai se había interpuesto entre ella y el gusano gigante. El youkai (gusano) se encontraba algunos metros mas lejos, tirado en el piso y sangrando, probando q su misterioso salvador lo había golpeado. Kagome volteo a mirar a Inuyasha, quien parecía tan sorprendido como ella, y haciendo lo único q tenía sentido en ese momento, corrió hacia él.

****

*************

Inuyasha corrió lo mas rápido posible, para intentar salvar a Kagome. Sin embargo, su pierna lastimada no le permitía moverse "muy" rápido q digamos y había una gran distancia entre el y Kagome (no muy rápido según Inuyasha, por q para cualquiera va bastante rápido…)

El gusano se acercaba rápidamente. Inuyasha grito en su mente q si se atrevía a poner un solo dedo sobre Kagome lo mataría. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió otro youkai acercarse rápidamente. Inuyasha volteo a verlo y vio como este usaba sus garras para atacar al gusano. Este (el gusano) tomado por la sorpresa no pudo esquivar el ataque, q lo dejo desangrándose en el suelo. El youkai se coloco protectivamente en frente de Kagome e Inuyasha pudo observarlo bien

Lo primero q noto, fue q era una chica.

Luego, noto la mirada de sorpresa de Kagome sobre él. La miro para ver q estaba bien y entonces ella comenzó a correr hacia él.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!- le dijo con la preocupación reflejada en su voz- ¿esta bien?

- no te preocupes por mi, tú estas bien? – le dijo, mientras chequeaba rápidamente q no tuviera heridas – Kagome…¿sabes quien es ella?- dijo señalando a la youkai

-¡¡¿¿Ella??!!- Kagome volteo a mirarla. Definitivamente era una chica. Y definitivamente era un youkai. Penso si había seguido a Inuyasha a través del pozo, pero luego se dio cuenta q era de ese tiempo (el de Kagome), por q de q otra forma estaría usando jeans y un polo?

El (o la, mejor dijo) youkai pareció no notar la observación de la q era objeto y se lanzo a atacar al gusano. Este trató de esquivarla, pero no pudo por la herida anterior y fue cortado por la mitad, cortesía de las garras de la "chica". Esta cayo como si nada en el piso y luego volteo para mirar a sus rescatados.

- "ooppss"- penso- "¿q demonios he hecho?"- penso si tendría oportunidad de salir corriendo, pero decidió q esa no era la mejor idea. Vio como la chica se acercaba lentamente a ella, seguida de cerca por el chico.

Kagome se acerco lentamente, mientras observaba a la youkai. Penso q se parecía un poco a Inuyasha. Tenia el pelo blanco, como Inuyasha, pero lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta; sus ojos eran tb como los de Inuyasha, dorados. Tenia orejas de perro en su cabeza y garras en sus manos. Estaba vestida con un jean y con un polo blanco, q ahora estaba ligeramente manchado con la sangre del youkai. Parecía q ninguno iba a decir nada (la verdad, Inuyasha le estaba gruñendo) así q ella comenzó

- gracias por salvarme – le dijo sonriendo. Esto pareció desconcertarla un poco.

- no te preocupes, no fue nada…- le dijo. Kagome se dio cuenta q evitaba mirarla a los ojos, estaba mirando directo al piso

-eh…¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto de nuevo, al mismo tiempo q hacia q Inuyasha dejara de gruñir

- Ryo… ¿y ustedes? "espero q no sea lo q estoy pensando, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…" –

- me llamo Kagome- 

- Inuyasha…-

- "demonios…definitivamente, ya soy hombre muerto (o mujer, en este caso)"- penso Ryo, Kagome iba a decir algo más, pero de repente escucharon ruidos abajo.

- te digo q escuche algo arriba!!!!- 

- oh, vamos, seguro estas imaginando cosas-

- no es cierto!! Hay algo haya arriba!! Y voy a probártelo!!!- Kagome y Ryo intercambiaron expresiones de miedo. Inuyasha no pareció ver la importancia del asunto (claro, como él no vive en esa época…), pero tanto Kagome como Ryo pensaban q lo mejor era irse. 

- "síganme!"- les dijo Ryo, antes de saltar al siguiente edificio. Como aún queria saber quien era esta chica, Inuyasha se agacho para q Kagome se subiera a su espalda y luego la siguio

****

*************

Después de unos 10 minutos de saltar de edificio a edificio guiados por Ryo, llegaron a uno aparentemente desierto. "supongo q no puedo llevarlos a la casa, pero aquí esta bien" penso Ryo "definitivamente me van a matar cuando les cuente" Durante unos momentos se miraron como si no supieran q decir, así q Inuyasha rompió el silencio.

- ¿q hacías tú ahí?- pregunto, con su siempre gentil modo de hablar

- estaba siguiendo a ese youkai, pero lo perdí. cuando lo volví a encontrar ya estaba con ustedes, pero pense q podían manejarlo…según parece me equivoque- respondió con una mueca. Definitivamente, no era alguien q se deja intimidar con facilidad. 

- ¿¡q dices!? ¡yo podía acabar con ese bastardo en cualquier momento!- le grito furioso

- ¡eso no fue lo q yo vi! ¡si no fuera por MI tú amiga estaría muerta!- Inuyasha y Ryo intercambiaron miradas asesinas y se hubieran puesto a pelear, si no fuera por q Ryo noto en ese instante q el pantalón (o como se llame) de Inuyasha estaba manchado con sangre. –"q raro, no pense q le hubiera hecho tanto daño"- tb noto como parecía ligeramente cansado -"aquí hay algo raro"- trato de recordar q podía ser… ¡eso era! ¡la tela! ¡se había olvidado por completo del veneno! –"genial, ahora si tendré q llevarlos a casa…" estas sangrando – dijo, mientras señalaba su pierna. Inuyasha se sorprendió por el cambio en el tono de voz, pero Kagome ahogo un grito –Y eso no es todo,.. "como le digo?!" la tela…estaba envenenada- Ryo retrocedió ante el grito de Kagome

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QQUUUEEE????!!! Inuyasha, hay q llevarte a la casa!!- Kagome estaba de verdad preocupada, pero por alguna razón, eso pareció darle risa a Ryo. Sin embargo, se contuvo cuando Inuyasha volteo a mirarla

- no te preocupes!!! No es nada!!!!- trato de calmarla Inuyasha

-"bueno, es ahora o nunca" si quieren pueden ir a mi casa, esta mas cerca- (contando q no sabes donde queda la casa de Kagome…)

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Kagome con ansias

-si claro, no hay problema "me van a matar… Dios, en q líos me meto"-

****

*************

Bien, al fin el primer capítulo! Q piensan! De verdad q soy mala, no? Los he dejado con la incógnita…quien es esa chica? Y q secretos guarda? Bueno, prometo mas soluciones para el segundo capítulo

Sin embargo, no lo voy a poner excepto q manden reviews. Ya saben, estaré esperando!!!


	2. Hogar dulce hogar? Una familia llena de ...

Cuando el futuro y el pasado son presente

Hola!! Estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo. Antes q todo quiero agradecer a las personas q me escribieron y me animaron para seguir con este fic. Bueno, en este capitulo voy a responder algunas preguntas, o al menos esa es la intención

Como habrán notado, no soy dueña de Inuyasha, pero más vale estar segura.

Capítulo II: Hogar dulce hogar? una familia llena de sorpresas

Diez minutos mas tarde estaban enfrente de casa de Ryo. Ryo suspiro para sus adentros, seguro la iban a matar por esto. Penso cual seria la mejor manera de decírselos, pero Kagome la interrumpió.

- este…Ryo? - Ryo volteo al oír su nombre - Inuyasha no se ve muy bien- Ryo se fijo en Inuyasha. De verdad no se veía nada bien, se había puesto pálido y su respiración era pesada.

- ¡¡¡Demonios!!! El veneno esta actuando rápido. Ven, vamos a llevarlo adentro- dijo mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha, no pensaba q pudiera caminar, si con las justas podía sostenerse!

- no necesito tú ayuda…- Inuyasha no iba a aceptar ayuda de nadie, pero casi cae al suelo cuando intento dar un paso -demonios- dijo entre dientes, pero no dijo nada cuando Ryo paso su brazo sobre sus hombros (el brazo de Inu sobre los hombros de Ryo) para ayudarlo a caminar

Ryo entro rápidamente a la casa y deposito a Inuyasha en el sillón. Kagome entro detrás de ella con una mirada de preocupación en su cara y se arrodillo en el suelo junto a Inuyasha.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!!- grito Ryo

- aquí estoy querida, ¿q pasa?- respondió una voz desde la habitación del costado. Kagome escuchó pasos acercándose antes de ver una señora entrar a la habitación. La señora ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa a ver a Kagome y a Inuyasha ahí - ¡Dios mío, q…?!- comenzó a preguntar, pero Ryo la interrumpió.

- luego te explico, ma. Te acuerdas el youkai q estaba persiguiendo? Bueno,- siguio Ryo, cuando su madre asintió- ellos son Inuyasha y Kagome, Inuyasha fue envenenado por la tela - dijo. Kagome, pendiente de Inuyasha como estaba, no noto el extraño tono de voz y la expresión de Ryo al decir sus nombres - creo q el veneno se acelero por el esfuerzo q hizo para llegar a la casa- terminó Ryo

- esta bien, yo me hago cargo - dijo la señora, poniendo su voz seria - tú ve a buscar a tú abuelo y dile q traiga el antídoto, debe estar en la otra sala-

- voy- fue lo único q Ryo dijo antes de salir corriendo en busca del antídoto. Kagome la siguio con la mirada hasta q salió del cuarto. Luego volteo a ver a Inuyasha, parecía estar empeorando, sus ojos estaban como nublados y había empezado a temblar. Kagome agarró su mano, mientras rezaba interiormente para q se ponga bien.

****

*************

Ryo prácticamente voló por los corredores, hasta llegar a la habitación q buscaba. No se molesto en tocar, de hecho casi derriba la puerta. Adentro había dos hombres, uno de ellos era ya un anciano, definitivamente humano; el otro era ya un adulto, pero no por eso era viejo. De hecho no parecía pasar de los treinta y se notaba claramente q era un youkai (tal vez sea por el pelo blanco). Antes de q Ryo pudiera decir algo, él más anciano la interrumpió.

- Dios mío pequeña, q demonio te persigue para q entres así? Casi haces q se me salga el corazón - le dijo suavemente, pero con un tono severo en su voz, parecía q iba a seguir hablando pero Ryo lo corto

- ¡por favor abuelo, no tengo tiempo! ¡necesito q traigas el antídoto para el veneno…! - le dijo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire

- ¿por q? ¿q paso? - la interrumpió el youkai con un dejo de preocupación en la voz

-¡papá, por favor! - dijo, pero ante la mirada interrogante de los dos adultos, siguio - está bien, pero les daré la versión resumida. Se acuerdan el youkai q he estado persiguiendo? - no esperando q respondieran, siguio - bueno, lo estaba siguiendo cuando ataco a dos chicos. Pude acabar con él, pero uno de ellos resulto envenenado y… -

- ¿lo trajiste para acá? - terminó el abuelo - bien, no podemos demorarnos, ningún humano durara mucho contra ese veneno. Es más, me sorprende q haya llegado a la casa. Vamos Zentaro- dijo, dirigiéndose claramente al youkai, los dos se dirigieron a la puerta, luego q el anciano cogiera de no sé dónde una botellita con un líquido amarillento. Ya en la puerta, Zentaro se volteo a ver a su hija

- ¿No vienes?- pregunto

- es q…"ahora o nunca" hay algo q no les he dicho…los chicos…bueno, ellos son…son- Ryo no sabia como decirles, pero sabia q TENIA q decirles, así q cerró los ojos y lo dijo lo más rápido q pudo - son Inuyasha y Kagome!! - durante unos momentos, hubo silencio total en la sala y Ryo se vio obligada a abrir los ojos para asegurarse q no se habían desmayado.

- ¡¿q son q?! - dijo el abuelo, levantando la voz - ¡¿Y los trajiste para acá?! ¡¿en q estabas pensando criatura?! ¡¿Sabes lo q va a pasar si se enteran?! -

- pero q más podía hacer? Inuyasha fue envenenado, recuerdan? Si lo dejaba ahí de seguro q moría! - exclamó Ryo tratando de defenderse. Su abuelo se tranquilizo, así q volteo a ver a su papá. Parecía muy sorprendido, pero asintió como mostrando q comprendía a su hija

- bueno, definitivamente no tenías muchas opciones. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y solo nos queda aceptarlo. Primero q todo, hay q evitar q Inuyasha muera, por q eso nos perjudicaría a todos. Pero sean discretos, ellos NO pueden darse cuenta - dijo Zentaro, tomando el control de la situación. Ryo sonrío, su padre siempre tenía una solución para todo y sabia mantener la cabeza fría. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las q Ryo lo admiraba. 

****

*************

Kagome miraba a Inuyasha preocupada. Parecía estar empeorando a cada minuto, se había puesto más pálido (como si eso fuera posible) y temblaba tan fuerte q Kagome penso q se caería del sillón. Poco después de q Ryo se fue la señora cubrió a Inuyasha con una manta, pero dijo q no podía hacer nada más sin el antídoto. Kagome volteo a ver por décima vez el lugar por el q Ryo había desaparecido

- "¿por q se demoran tanto?"- penso angustiada. No creía q Inuyasha pudiera aguantar mucho más. Como respondiendo a sus deseos, se escucharon pasos por el corredor junto con un par de voces

- ¡vamos abuelito apúrate! - Kagome se alegró al reconocer la voz de Ryo

- hija, voy lo más rápido q puedo. Si sigues así me voy a caer! - escuchó otra voz, definitivamente de un anciano

- ¡¡abuelito!!- Si no estuviera tan preocupada Kagome se hubiera reído. Ryo entro entonces a la sala, seguida de cerca por su padre, mientras q jalaba de un brazo a su abuelo, q de verdad parecía a punto de caerse. Parecía q Ryo hubiera estado corriendo jalando de él todo el camino. Sin embargo, todos se pusieron serios cuando entraron a la sala. El abuelito se adelanto a los otros dos, q se habían detenido y se acercó a Inuyasha.

- ha resistido bastante, es un joven fuerte - dijo, luego volteo a ver a Kagome y le sonrío. Cuidadosamente destapo la botellita q llevaba en su mano y dejo caer dos gotas en la boca de Inuyasha.

Instantáneamente Inuyasha dejo de temblar. Lentamente volvió a su color normal, para luego abrir los ojos más lentamente todavía. Kagome se acercó aún más a él, para luego preguntar 

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿estas bien?- su voz sonaba anhelante. Inuyasha dirigió sus ojos hacia ella lentamente, antes de asentir con su cabeza. Los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad -¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!- grito, antes "saltar" y abrazarlo

Inuyasha estaba confundido. No entendía q estaba pasando, pero cuando Kagome lo abrazo, por su "aturdida" cabeza no paso otra idea q abrazarla ("aturdida"? hey, así es más inteligente q el resto de las veces sumadas!!)

Los demás en el cuarto solo sonrieron, el abuelo se alejo de ellos sin dejar de sonreír. Zentaro y Ryo se acercaron hacia la mamá de Ryo, sin q dejaran por eso de sonreír. Claro q después de los primeros 10 minutos Ryo comenzó a cansarse y parecía q esos dos no pensaban soltarse, así q supuso q ella debería hacerse cargo. Pero antes de q pudiera hacer nada, sonó el teléfono y Ryo fue a contestar

****

*************

Inuyasha estaba aturdido. Lo último q recordaba era haber entrado a la casa de esa chica…¿cómo se llamaba?…Ryo y de ahí…nada. Cuando despertó había tanta gente alrededor de él; un anciano, una señora, Ryo, un youkai y Kagome…Kagome, de verdad se veía preocupada e Inuyasha pudo notar lágrimas en sus ojos…

¿Lágrimas? Pero….¿por q estaba llorando?. Inuyasha trató de recordar si había hecho algo para hacerla llorar…q él supiera no había hecho nada…luego, ella le preguntó si estaba bien… por supuesto q estaba bien, ¿por q no habría de estarlo? Y de ahí, ella lo abrazó…

Al comienzo Inuyasha no supo como reaccionar, pero después se dejo llevar y la abrazo. Para el no existía nadie más, sólo el y Kagome. La abrazo más fuerte. La verdad no sabía exactamente q estaba pasando, pero iba a aprovechar mientras durara. Hundió su cara en su pelo y olfateo su suave perfume. Le encantaba el aroma de Kagome, siempre lo calmaba…

****

*************

Cuando Inuyasha le dijo q estaba bien, Kagome se sintió tan…sintió q todas sus preocupaciones se iban, como empujadas por un viento invisible (bien, eso no tiene sentido, por q de por si el viento es invisible, pero lo q quiere decir es q nadie lo sintió) Sintió lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos y vio la confusión en sus ojos dorados. ¡Dios, como amaba esos ojos!

De repente, sintió como un calor dentro de ella, como q debía hacer algo y son pensarlo mucho ni poco lo abrazo. Lo sintió tensarse un poco por lo repentino del abrazo, para luego relajarse y devolverle el abrazo. Se sentía tan…segura entre sus brazos. Le encantaba estar así, no queria tener q separarse nunca…

El ruido del teléfono le hizo recordar donde estaba. Un poco avergonzada se soltó del abrazo, con un poco de trabajo por q Inuyasha no tenía la menor intención de soltarla. Desde lo q penso q seria la cocina, escucho la voz de Ryo

- Aló?…si, hola ¿cómo has estado?….también…¿sabes q? Ahora estoy un poquito ocupada, te llamo mas tarde ¿OK?…te lo prometo…no, no me voy a olvidar…si…si …claro… ¡dije q si!… aha… bien, chau- soltándose definitivamente de Inuyasha, se secó las lágrimas mientras veía a Ryo volver a la sala - bien, parece q al fin se soltaron! - Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron un poco - y? Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó a Inuyasha

- Feh! - fue lo único q obtuvo como respuesta, así q Ryo supuso q estaba bien. Sonrió, parece q lo q había leído era cierto. Su papá tosió de repente para llamar su atención y los 3 (Ryo, Kagome e Inuyasha) voltearon a verlo

- ah! bueno, ellos son mi familia. Mi mamá, mi papá y mi abuelo. También tengo un hermano menor, pero creo q no esta en casa - dijo, haciendo las presentaciones. Podía notar q los 2 estaban preguntándose quienes eran toda esa gente

- mucho gusto- les dijo Kagome, pero Inuyasha con las justas se digno a mirarlos. Recién ahí se dio cuenta en la posición q estaba. Inuyasha estaba semiechado en el sillón y Kagome estaba sentada nada más y nada menos q encima de sus piernas! Y para colmo de males (dependiendo del punto de vista) él todavía tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Parece q ahí recién Kagome si dio cuenta también, por q sonrojándose aún más se bajo de encima de Inuyasha y se sentó a un lado del sillón, mientras q Inuyasha asumió su habitual posición con las piernas cruzadas

Ryo sonrío y miro a su mamá, q también estaba sonriendo. No pudo reprimir una mueca, de verdad q eran lindos!!!

****

*************

Bien, al fin lo acabe!!! Sorry por demorarme tanto, es q tenido exámenes y salimos por semana santa y como no puedo llevar la computadora conmigo, ya se imaginan…

Bueno espero q les halla gustado y q halla cumplido con sus expectativas…se q no respondí muchas preguntas, pero les prometo q para el próximo capítulo! Si les digo todo de frente ya no hay intriga para el siguiente capítulo, no creen


	3. Reuniones

Cuando el futuro y el pasado son presentes

Ya sé q me he demorado un montón en poner este capítulo, pero he estado un poco ocupada y no he tenido tiempo (ni ideas) para escribir. 

No sé si lo han notado, pero no soy dueña de Inuyasha. Yo solo les aviso para evitar demandas y por q me están obligando

Capítulo 3: Reuniones 

Ryo estaba sentada en una mesita afuera de un restaurante. El sol caía con fuerza, pero no le importaba. Estaba pensando en lo q le había pasado ayer. Ayer fue el día en libró a Inuyasha y Kagome de ese youkai. Todavía lo recordaba como si hubiera sido hoy (bueno, aunque de ayer a hoy no hay tanta diferencia…)

Acababa de llegar al restaurante, había quedado con Kaoru en encontrarse ahí. Kaoru era su mejor amiga. Las dos tenían mucho en común; iban a la misma escuela, les gustaban las mismas cosas y mejor aún, las dos eran youkais.

Bueno, si había unas pequeñas diferencias entre ellas. A diferencia de Ryo, Kaoru era youkai, no tenia ni una gota de sangre humana. Además, Ryo era una inu (o media inu, en todo caso) y Kaoru era una neko.

Pero a pesar de todo las dos se llevaban de lo mejor. Hacían prácticamente todo juntas, tanto cosas de humanas como de youkais. Una de las cosas que no hacían mucho era entrenar. Al menos entrenar juntas, por que de por si Ryo entrenaba un montón. Kaoru no tenia el entusiasmo de Ryo por esas cosas, lo que explica el hecho de que Ryo pudiera derrotarla sin mucho esfuerzo.

Aunque Ryo no llevaba mucho tiempo allí, ya se estaba impacientando. Digamos que Ryo no es el tipo de gente (o youkai) al que le gusta esperar. Mejor dicho, Ryo DETESTA esperar. Después de pensar por veintava vez por que demonios Kaoru no llegaba, vio su figura acercarse. Ryo sonrío a la muchacha que se sentó a su lado.

- hola Kaoru – dijo Ryo con una sonrisa 

- Ryo!!! A los años!!!!!!!!! No hablábamos hace mucho!!!!!!!–dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Kaoru, hablamos ayer- dijo entre risas. Kaoru se río también, ella tenia el pelo castaño y lo llevaba recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos eran negros y parecía q no podían parar de reír.

- bueno y cuéntame, como te fue ayer? Debió ser algo importante para q me colgaras de esa forma, o no?- le dijo, medio en broma, medio en amenaza

- oye, yo no te colgué!!!! – le respondió, fingiendo estar enfadada. Pero como podía enfadarse con Kaoru? Era prácticamente su hermana –solo fueron…asuntos familiares, nada realmente importante - siguió "o al menos eso espero"

- vamos! No vas a creer q vas a engañarme con eso??!! Sé q me estas escondiendo algo! – le dijo, al tiempo q se acercaba mas a Ryo. Ryo retrocedió (intentando no caerse de la silla), sonriendo nerviosa. Definitivamente, era difícil mentirle a Kaoru. Ahora como demonios salía de esta?

Kaoru se acercó mas a Ryo, como si quisiera ver lo q le estaba ocultando a través de ella. Como resultado, Ryo retrocedió mas y comenzó a buscar una posible forma de escape. Kaoru era su mejor amiga, pero a veces le daba miedo

- ¡¡¡¡RYO!!!! ¡¡¡¡KAORU!!!!- Ryo y Kaoru voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, lo que le permitió a Ryo librarse de la escrutadora mirada de Kaoru. Las dos caras se iluminaron de alegría al ver a un grupo de chicos acercarse.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡hace tiempo q no los veo! – dijo Ryo sonriendo. Los chicos jalaron algunas sillas y se sentaron en la mesa. 

- ¡si pues! ¡nos tienes abandonados! –dijo uno de los chicos. Ryo hizo un ademán de pegarle, lo q ocasiono la risa entre ellos. El grupo estaba compuesto por 3 chicos y una chica. El chico que acababa de hablar sonrío con picardía. Su pelo era pelirrojo y lo llevaba amarrado en una cola baja (piensen en Miroku, solo q mas largo). Sus ojos eran marrón claro y en ese momento se encontraban ocupados en una de las camareras. Su nombre era Katsuhiro.

Después estaban los hermanos, Megumi y Ryoga. Eran gemelos, así q eran prácticamente idénticos. Los dos tenían el pelo azul oscuro, aunque Ryoga lo llevaba corto y Megumi, a la altura del hombro; y los dos tenían los ojos negros.

Y al ultimo pero no menos importante, Dai. Dai tenía el cabello y los ojos marrones, y era ese tipo de chicos q todos se voltean a mirar en la calle. Era uno de los más populares de la escuela, y absolutamente TODO el mundo sabía q Kaoru se moría por él. De la misma forma, sabían q a él le gustaba Ryo; pero o bien Ryo no se había enterado o prefería ignorarlo. Para ella era solo un buen amigo más.

- Ryo, y como te fue con ese youkai ayer? –preguntó Dai. Todos sabían q el "pasatiempo" de Ryo era acabar con los youkais peligrosos. Era una especie de tradición familiar. También sabían que Ryo iba a matar a uno ayer, por que ellos tuvieron que cubrirla cuando se fue de la escuela.

Ahora la cosa era como sabían todo eso de los youkais. Tal vez el hecho de q ellos mismos eran youkais había influido en algo. De todo el grupo, Kaoru, Katsuhiro y Dai eran youkais; mientras que Ryo, Megumi y Ryoga (obviamente por q son gemelos) eran hanyous. 

El segundo problema era q todos los q se encontraban en ese momento sentados en el restaurante, eran humanos. Completamente humanos, o al menos eso parecían. Incluso Ryo se veía humana. Bueno, si quieren saber la verdad, se veía un poco distinta de lo q se veía ayer cuando peleo con ese youkai. Todavía llevaba su pelo recogido en una cola alta, solo que ahora su pelo era negro y sus ojos se habían vuelto un verde grisáceo. Sus orejas, garras y cualquier otro símbolo de su sangre youkai simplemente habían desaparecido.

Ante la pregunta de Dai, el rostro de Ryo se oscureció. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de todo lo sucedido ayer. Cuando siguio al youkai, cuando este atacó a Inuyasha y Kagome, cuando ella, Ryo, lo mató, cuando los llevo a su casa,…en fin, todo lo q le paso ayer (o al menos todo lo q nos interesa de lo q paso ayer) Pensó por milésima vez como demonios hacia para meterse en tantos problemas.

- Ryo? Pasa algo? – la voz de Megumi la sacó de sus pensamientos. Paseo su mirada por los rostros preocupados de sus amigos y sonrío con nerviosismo. Si seguía así, sus amigos iban a sospechar algo. Kaoru ya había notado algo y no queria preocuparla.

- ¡¡LO SABIA!! ¡¡TU NOS ESTAS OCULTANDO ALGO!! – grito Kaoru poniéndose de pie mientras la señalaba. Todos en el restaurante se voltearon a verla. Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Ryo. Bien, ahora si q estaba en problemas

****

***************

- Déjeme ver si entendí –dijo Miroku cuando Kagome acabó de contarles (con las "breves" "intervenciones" de Inuyasha incluidas) lo q les había pasado ayer – así q esta…chica apareció de la nada, mató al youkai, los llevó a su casa y luego curó a Inuyasha?–

Esa tarde Kagome había llegado a la época antigua. Después de lo q paso ayer, pudo convencer a Inuyasha q la dejara quedarse en su casa hasta el día siguiente después de la escuela. Apenas llegó, Kagome les contó a los demás el incidente del día anterior con Ryo, la inu hanyou. 

- si, pero lo más raro es q sentía como si estuviera ocultando algo- continuo Kagome, después de q Inuyasha recalcó q el no necesitaba ayuda de nadie –todo el tiempo, ella y su familia parecían, no sé, como…nerviosos, como si temieran q descubriéramos algo…pero a pesar de eso, parecían buenas personas –dijo, con un tono de duda en su voz

- Feh – (adivinen quien fue…¿q difícil, no?…) dijo Inuyasha, para luego recibir una mirada reprobatoria de Kagome. Inuyasha volteo a mirar a otro lado, según parece concentrado en un árbol o algo así, pero sin perderse una palabra. Estaba atento además a posibles ataques. Pero lo único q escuchaba era a Shippo persiguiendo una mariposa..

- Y estas segura de q es de tú tiempo? – interrumpió Sango. Kagome asintió como respuesta. Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas de sospecha

- creen q no debería confiar en ella? –expresó Kagome –a mi no me pareció q quisiera hacernos daño…-

- en tú época los youkais casi no existen, me atrevería a decir q son muy pocos- Inuyasha hablo interrumpiendo a Kagome – q hayamos encontrado dos en un día no te parece sospechoso? Y el hecho q ese chica,…Ryo nos salvara bien podría ser una trampa. Me atrevería a pensar q se encuentra detrás de los fragmentos…-

- ¿por q siempre tienes q ser tan desconfiado Inuyasha?-

****

************

Ryo dobló rápidamente en la esquina mientras corría en medio de sus amigos. Siguieron corriendo un par de calles, chocando ocasionalmente con personas, bicicletas, animales y hasta árboles (…sin comentarios). Al fin decidieron detenerse y sonrieron entre ellos mientras trataban de recuperar el aire.

Todo comenzó cuando todo el mundo volteo por los incesantes gritos de Kaoru. Como consecuencia, el jefe del restaurante había llamado a seguridad, para q sacaran "a esa loca q no deja de gritar y a su grupo". Ante la presencia de los guardias, y tratando de evadir una pelea, Katsuhiro sugirió q salieran corriendo.

Pero cuando trato de poner en práctica su sugerencia, se choco de frente con un grupo de señoras, ocasionando q se derramaran todo su café encima. Las señoras comenzaron a gritar mas fuerte q Kaoru. En este punto todos los demás estaban en el suelo de la risa. Digamos q esto no les gusto mucho a los guardias, por lo q los sujetaron para sacarlos del restaurante.

Ahora bien, Ryoga no era el tipo de chico q aguanta ese tipo de cosas, sin contar q uno de esos sujetos estaba tocando a SU hermana. El resultado fue q el guardia q lo estaba agarrando término a 5 metros empotrado en una pared. Todos los demás dejaron de reír y palidecieron notablemente (bueno, Katsuhiro estaba pálido desde hace rato); sin contar q TODO el mundo los estaba mirando. En ese momento todos se pararon (casi tumbando la mesa) y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad (miren el lado bueno: no tuvieron q pagar la cuenta n_n)

Después de al menos 10 cuadras corriendo, se detuvieron. Todos comenzaron a reír al recuerdo de lo pasado hace menos de 5 minutos en el restaurante. Cuando al fin lograron calmarse un poco y recuperaron su capacidad de decir 5 palabras seguidas con sentido, comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban, por q su loca carrera los había desviado a los barrios no tan "decentes" de Tokio.

- todavía no puedo creer q los hayas pegado, Ryoga – dijo Kaoru, sin (por supuesto) dejar de sonreír. Todos ignoraron los gritos de un tipo, definitivamente dirigidos a ellos, o mas específicamente a las chicas ( usen su imaginación, no esperaran q yo se los diga, no?)

- la verdad no me di cuenta de lo q estaba haciendo, fue como un reflejo y ¡bum! De repente ese sujeto se encontraba en la pared –esto volvió a germinar risas entre ellos. Todos sabían q Ryoga era muy sobreprotector con su hermana y siempre le hacían bromas con eso

- sabes que cuando te enojas o algo así, los poderes…- dijo Ryo cuando consiguió calmarse, mientras esquivaba un carro de donde salían unos ruidos no muy, ehh… "santos" (repito: imaginación, gente, imaginación!)

- por favor Ryo, ahórate la clase. Ya tengo suficiente con mis papás diciéndome eso a cada rato – dijo Katsu, cortándola al mismo tiempo q trataba de ver dentro del carro(pervertido…).

-¡oh, ya cállate!- le respondió Ryo, tratando de golpearlo de nuevo, lo q ocasiono más risas – debiste haber visto tú cara cuando chocaste con esa señora –dijo Ryo conteniendo la risa. Claro q no pudo contenerse mucho cuando todos comenzaron a reír. Incluso Katsu sonrío un poco, aunque no parecía exactamente muy contento de recordarlo.

De repente, un extraño surgió de un callejón justo después q el grupo acabo de pasar. Caminando rápido logro alcanzar al grupo, para luego sacar un arma q apuntó contra la espalda de Dai. Como sintiendo el peligro, todo el grupo se silencio de súbito.

- no se volteen ni hagan un movimiento brusco, si no quieren ver a su amigo morir. Ahora, entren en ese callejón –dijo el extraño en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para q todos lo escucharan. Todos entraron, y a decir la verdad, no parecían exactamente muy preocupados. Katsu, por ejemplo, tenía una expresión de resignación y burla, q por suerte el ladrón no vio.

- ahora denme todo su dinero y cualquier cosa de valor q tengan- siguio el tipo, empujando a Dai para q se uniera a sus compañeros. Al ver q ninguno se movía, es más, todos parecían sonreír el tipo se impaciento –q esperan! Denme todo su dinero! Ahora! Eso si no quieren morir…-

Sin dejar de sonreír, todos comenzaron a sacar su dinero. En el momento en q se acerco para coger el dinero q Kaoru le tendía, este reparo en un brazalete de plata q tenia en la muñeca. El brazalete se veía fino y tenía unos símbolos raros grabados en el. El ladrón sonrío codiciosamente, esa cosa valía una fortuna! (la verdad no tengo idea cuanto vale un brazalete de plata, pero imaginen q vale mucho o algo así)

- Tú –dijo a Kaoru después de arrebatarle el dinero. Kaoru lo miro –dame ese brazalete–

- mi brazalete? –repitió Kaoru como si fuera lo más raro del mundo q quisieran quitarle un brazalete de plata.

- créame señor ladrón, usted no quiere eso – le dijo Katsu, medio en broma. Como respuesta el ladrón apuntó su arma hacia Kaoru. Con una sonrisa Kaoru agarró el brazalete y se lo saco lentamente, como si esperara algo. Luego, sin dejar de sonreír, se lo extendió al ladrón.

El ladrón lo agarró junto con el dinero y lo miro, tratando de calcular cuanto valdría. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, sus ojos reflejaron el terror. Y definitivamente no era para menos, por q enfrente de él se encontraba Kaoru. Pero no era la misma Kaoru de hace ni medio minuto. Era Kaoru, la neko youkai.

Su pelo, antes marrón, era ahora completamente negro. Sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes, pero era un verde intenso, q parecía taladrar a través de lo q veía. En su cabeza habían aparecido un par de orejas, como las de Ryo, solo q negras y además tenía una cola, también negra y de aspecto muy peludo, q ahora se movía de una lado para otro. Sus uñas habían crecido hasta volverse garras. Kaoru sonrío ante la expresión asustada de su antes atacante, lo q dejo al descubierto sus colmillos. Esto pareció asustar más al hombre, q soltó lo poco q había logrado recolectar y su arma; para salir corriendo mientras gritaba algo sobre moustros o algún bicho de esos.

- pobrecito…q mala Kaoru, como lo asustas así!! – le dijo Ryo

- bueno, pero fue su culpa – dijo Kaoru, mientras se acercaba a recoger su dinero y su brazalete

- yo le advertí, pero me escucho? Nooooo!! –dijo Katsu, poniéndose del lado de Kaoru. Kaoru guardó su dinero y su brazalete en su bolsillo

- ¿q pasa? –le preguntó Megumi -¿por q no te transformas de regreso?-

- no puedes pasear así por las calles, sabes? –le dijo Ryoga. La verdad todos miraban sorprendidos a Kaoru, un poco intrigados tal vez

- estaba pensando…- comenzó Kaoru, pero fue interrumpida por Katsu

- ¡¿Tu piensas?! ¡¿desde cuando?!- todos sonrieron ante esto.

- lo q pasa es q le dije a mamá q regresaría temprano y ya se me hizo un poco tarde. Lo mejor será q vaya,… ya saben,…- dijo mientras miraba significativamente hacia arriba. A lo q se refería era q seria más rápido si iba saltando por los techos. Eso era algo q todos hacían normalmente y a ninguno le pareció raro. Definitivamente era más rápido viajar así, solo había q intentar q no te vean

- sabes, tal vez no lo has notado pero aún es de día –dijo Ryo- hay demasiada luz aún y sabes q no pueden verte-

- mira quien habla –le respondió Kaoru en son de broma – tú fuiste la q se fue saltando ayer y había mucha más luz, si no recuerdo mal- 

- ouch! Eso fue un golpe bajo. Además tú sabes q eso fue una emergencia – dijo Ryo pasando a la defensiva –además a mi no me pueden ver, por q a diferencia de ti, si sé como ser… "discreta"- Ryo sonrío, le encantaba molestar a Kaoru y viceversa. Kaoru iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpida

- Ryo tiene razón, todavía es demasiado temprano, cualquiera va a verte – le dijo Dai, poniéndose serio.

- esta bien, esta bien- dijo Kaoru resignada- pero si llegó tarde le voy a decir a mamá q fue su culpa!- apenas acabo de hablar, Kaoru se transformo de regreso. Los demás esperaron q acabara antes de ponerse en camino entre risa. La verdad q es imposible mantener a estos callados!!

****

****************

- así q esta decidido?- pregunto Miroku. Su mirada se paseo por todos los presentes. Después de tanto correr, Shippo se había dormido en los brazos de Kagome. Acababan de terminar de discutir q hacer con Ryo.

- lo q quieres q haga es q la invite a mi casa e intente averiguar q quiere- respondió Kagome. No le gustaba mucho la idea, no por q pensara q Ryo podría hacerle daño o algo así; si no por q no creía q ella fuera buena para ese tipo de trabajos, pero parecía ser la única solución.

- exacto, pero no te olvides q no debes decirle del pozo. No quiero saber q pasaría si llegara aquí- le dijo Sango. Kagome asintió, luego se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo al pozo. Todos se pararon para acompañarla.

Inuyasha se retrasó un poco. Por mucho q no quisiera q se vaya, sabía q debían averiguar q era lo q Ryo queria. Solo esperaba q esa maldita (oye!!) no le hiciera nada a su Kagome o tendría serios problemas (quien? Ryo o Kagome?)

****

***********

Bien, al fin acabe. En este capítulo he tratado mostrarles el "lado humano" de Ryo, por q ya me han dicho q la pobre es un moustro…como me la maltratan a la pobrecita! Como sea, no se como me ha salido, pero espero q igual les guste.

Para el q no sabe, neko es gato e inu es perro en japones. Lo puse así por q sonaba medio raro decir "Ryo era una perra". Preferí no arriesgarme, ya saben, por si acaso n_n

Bueno, si no me escriben reviews no voy a poner un nuevo capítulo (al menos tengo una excusa si me demoro en escribir, je, je, je…) de todas formas, sus comentarios me ayudan a saber q tal va la historia

Si, sé q ya quieren q me vaya, así q me quito. 


	4. La curiosidad mato al hanyou

Cuando el futuro y el pasado son presente

Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi tortura. Estaba pensando y llegue a la conclusión q no me gusta el título. Si a cualquiera se le ocurre una mejor idea, no me importaría cambiarlo.

Antes q me demanden, les digo q Inuyasha no me pertenece; por q si lo hiciera definitivamente no estaría escribiendo aquí n_n

Capítulo 4: La curiosidad mató al hanyou

Kagome suspiro por veintava vez ese día. Acababa de terminar de cambiarse y se sentó en la cama para repasar el plan.

***Flashback***

- lo q quieres q haga es q la invite a mi casa e intente averiguar q quiere- 

- exacto, pero no te olvides q no debes decirle del pozo. No quiero saber q pasaría si llegara aquí-

***Fin del Flashback*** (ya lo sé, un poco patético el mini flashback…)

Con otro suspiro, pero esta vez de queja, se tiro de espaldas en la cama y se quedo ahí, mirando el techo con los brazos extendidos. Si al menos no tuviera que hacer esto sola! Pero sabia q si Inuyasha estaba con ella, aún oculto, Ryo lo notaria en un instante. Total, su sentido del olfato no era como el de Inuyasha?

Recordó cuando la llamo, ayer apenas regreso de la época antigua. Justo antes de salir de su casa, (el día q ella e Inuyasha fueron atacados) le había pedido su teléfono a Ryo. La verdad, no estaba muy segura de por q lo hizo. Fue como una corazonada, un impulso q no pudo controlar. Ryo también se mostró bastante sorprendida, pero accedió a dárselo.

Y cuando la llamo ayer, decir q estaba sorprendida era poco. Kagome no pudo impedir q toda su conversación con Ryo pasara por su mente

***Flashback*** (ok, me estoy afanando con estos)

Kagome acababa de marcar el numero de la casa de Ryo. Sentía como sus manos temblaban y con las justas podía sostener el teléfono firmemente. El teléfono sonaba del otro lado y Kagome estaba pensando seriamente en colgar, cuando una voz contesto del otro lado

- aló? - dijo la voz. Kagome no la reconoció, así q tomo aire antes de contestar - aló? - volvió a repetir la voz

- aló. Buenas tardes, se encuentra Ryo?- Kagome sintió como su voz temblaba y esperaba q el dueño de aquella voz no lo notara

- sip, ahorita de paso - dijo la voz, claramente infantil. "debe ser el hermano del q nos hablo" penso Kagome, recordando q Ryo había mencionado q tenia un hermano. - RRYYYOOO!!!!! TTEELLLEFOOONOOOO!!!! - gritó el pequeño. Kagome tuvo q sonreír ante esto, lo q por suerte la ayudo a relajarse un poco.

- aló? - dijo Ryo del otro lado del auricular

- aló? - le respondió Kagome - hola Ryo, soy Kagome. Te acuerdas de mi? -siguio Kagome, tratando de controlar la tembladera de su voz. Hubo unos segundos de silencio del otro lado del teléfono, antes q Ryo contestara de nuevo

- Kagome?…q…q paso? - Kagome entendía q a Ryo le pareciera raro q la llamara, pero esto era definitivamente demasiado - o sea, por q llamas?…no es q me moleste, solo q…me parece raro…-

- nada especial, solo queria saber si te gustaría venir a mi casa mañana, no sé a pasar el rato, conversar, cualquier cosa. Puedes venir? - dijo Kagome tratando de parecer alegre

- a…a tú casa? No estoy segura si pueda… un ratito - Kagome escucho como Ryo tapaba el teléfono con la mano y se ponía a conversar con alguien. Hablaban prácticamente en susurros y Kagome no podía entender ni una palabra de lo q decían. Finalmente, Ryo volvió al teléfono - sabes? Creo q no me haría mal ir un rato. Mañana dices? A q hora puedo ir a tú casa?- sin embargo, Kagome pudo notar (con mucho esfuerzo) q Ryo no parecía tan segura

***Fin del Flashback*** (q por suerte, no fue tan corto como el anterior)

Ahora, lo único q Kagome tenia q hacer era esperar q Ryo llegaba. Seguro no se demoraría mucho más, ya casi era la hora en q habían quedado.

**************

Ryo se detuvo enfrente del templo. Se puso a observar los alrededores. Nunca había venido a este templo antes, aunque sabia de su existencia. Tenía ordenes estrictas de su padre de no acercarse a menos de 2000 metros de allí

Y ahora ahí estaba, enfrente del lugar al q le habían prohibido ir. Ryo penso q era gracioso q la obligaran a ir al mismo lugar al q le prohibían ir. Así es, a Ryo la obligaron a venir. Ella tenía demasiado sentido común como para venir por su propia cuenta.

Suspiro resignada. Si había q hacer esto, lo mejor era comenzar de una vez. Sus ojos se pasearon por los alrededores de nuevo…y se detuvieron en el árbol sagrado. Después de voltear a todos lados para asegurarse de q nadie la estuviera mirando, se acerco al árbol.

Ryo dio varias vueltas alrededor de él y, luego de voltear una vez más para asegurarse de q nadie la estaba mirando, se acerco. Levanto su brazo y su mano se poso sobre la dura corteza del árbol. 

Ryo sonrío. Digamos q una de las consecuencias de ser media inu, era q tenía cierta fascinación con los arboles. Pensó en subir y sentarse a descansar en una de las ramas. Pero recordó q no podía, tenía q ir a ver a Kagome. Con un suspiro se separo del tronco, pero no aparto la vista de él.

Al momento de voltearse, algo más capto su atención. Con una sonrisa traviesa (y una mirada para asegurarse DE NUEVO q nadie la estaba observando) se dirigió hacia el pequeño templo al costado de la casa.

Con mucha cautela se acerco un poco. Duda apareció en sus ojos, pero se disipo al extender su mano para abrir la puerta. Con paso firme descendió los escalones, sin cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Sin un solo ruido, se detuvo al finalizar de bajar los escalones.

Ryo había encontrado el pozo.

*************

- ¡Hermana!- exclamo Sota al tiempo q entraba en la habitación - hoy no vas a ir a la época antigua? - Sota se detuvo enfrente de la cama, con el super gordo gato, Buyo, en sus brazos. Kagome no dijo nada, solo suspiro como respuesta.

- acaso no puedo estar en mi propia casa? - dijo Kagome dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su hermano. Sota retrocedió asustado y un poco mas y salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando al pobre Buyo a merced de Kagome

Sota bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina donde se encontró con su madre. Sin detenerse llego hasta la puerta y la atravesó. Ya q su hermana estaba molesta, él iría a jugar un rato al parque (no tengo ni la más mínima idea si hay un parque por la casa de Kagome, solo síganme la corriente)

Sin embargo algo lo distrajo. Por el rabillo del ojo pensó ver a alguien doblando por la esquina de la casa. Lleno de curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo con mucho cuidado (bueno, considerando todos los moustros y cosas extrañas q aparecen por su casa, no me extraña…) siguio a la figura.

Al asomarse a la esquina de la casa pudo ver de nuevo a la figura entrando a la casa (o templo o como sea q lo llamen…) del pozo. Sota pensó si debería ir a avisar a su hermana o a detener a la figura. Decidiendo q seria valiente (como su héroe n_n) corrió detrás de la figura, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. Con mirada vacilante miro a la ventana del cuarto de Kagome. Pensó de nuevo si debería ir a llamarla primero. Pero se sacudió esa idea de la mente, al pensar lo q le podría contar a su ídolo (q resulta ser nuestro lindo y abrazable hanyou) cuando lo viera de nuevo. Entonces si tendría una historia! E Inuyasha tendría q reconocer q era muy muy valiente!!! (sigue soñando chico…)Sota sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer estas fantasías y con paso firme recorrió lo poco q le faltaba para llegar a la puerta.

- Hey!!! Quién eres tú!!!??? Q crees q estas haciendo!!!?? - grito, tratando de poner voz dura, como en las películas, para "asustar" al extraño. El problema es q sus palabras tuvieron al parecer su efecto esperado.

****

*************

Después de bajar las escaleras, Ryo se había quedado un momento indecisa al borde del pozo. Con cuidado se asomo y vio…nada. Absolutamente nada. -"pero esto no puede ser"- pensó -" tiene q haber algo al fondo"

Tomando una decisión repentina, Ryo salto, quedando de pie justo en el borde del pozo. Tratando de obtener una mejor vista considerando la poca luz del lugar, se concentro e hizo un examen mas detenido del fondo del pozo.

Desesperada por no encontrar nada en el pozo q explicara sus funciones anormales (o me van a decir q es normal q cuando saltes a un pozo este te traslade a un lugar y época completamente distintos?!) se agacho hasta quedar en cuclillas en el borde y prestó, si eso es posible, más atención al fondo del paso.

Tan concentrada como estaba, no sintió los pasos de Sota, hasta q este hizo su…eh…"escandalosa" entrada. Al verse sorprendida, Ryo trató de voltear para ver a su "atacante". Pero dada la posición en la q estaba, no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio.

Ryo alcanzó a ver la cara sorprendida y asustada de Sota, antes de su visión fuera restringida al techo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero en impacto. A lo mejor, tal vez ella no pasaba. Si tenia suerte lo único q recibiría sería un golpe en la espalda (eh…) Cerró con más fuerza sus ojos y trato de agarrarse de algo.

Pero no pudo. Sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo, Sota solo pudo observar mientras q, para él, una completa extraña caía por el pozo. Sota corrió hasta el borde del pozo para confirmar lo q gracias a la (ya habitual) luz morada (o azul o como sea) ya sabía. Ryo había logrado atravesar el pozo.

Injusto. Por q todo el mundo podía atravesar el pozo menos él?!!

****

**********

¡¡¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!!!! (música tenebrosa de fondo) no tienen q decírmelo, soy mala. Ya lo sabía.

Como sea me he demorado mas en este capítulo, pero es por q ninguna de ustedes malvadas me ha enviado un review (excepto Akari- chan, gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias…) por eso me NIEGO a poner un capítulo mas hasta q alguien se compadezca de mí y me mande un review. No me importa si en ese dicen q mi historia es un asco, q no les gusta, etc, etc, etc. SOLO QUIERON REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como sea ya me voy quitando, pero eso no significa q haya cambiado de idea. No voy a escribir hasta q me manden reviews!!!!! (voy a hacer huelga!!!!!!)

****

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	5. La curiosidad mato al hanyou II parte

Cuando el futuro y el pasado son presente

Hola de nuevo! Ya volví para seguir molestándolos con mi fanfic. Me he demorado un poco con este capítulo, pero es q he estado en exámenes finales y cuando comenzaron mis vacaciones me dio flojera escribir (sorry!!!)

Como sea, supongo q se habrán dado cuenta q Inuyasha no es mío, x q si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo esta nota.

Capítulo 5: La curiosidad mato al hanyou (II parte)

Ryo abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero tuvo q cerrarlos por la fuerte luz del sol. Gruñendo por lo bajo, se incorporo y se puso a sacudir la tierra de su ropa. Se sentía un poco adormilada y hubiera dado lo q sea x volver a su cama…Por q demonios siempre terminaba ensuciándose? Su mamá la iba a matar si regresaba de nuevo cubierta de tierra…

Esperen un minuto! Sol?! No se supone q estaba bajo techo!!?? Ryo abrió los ojos como platos y subió, lo mas rápido q pudo, hasta llegar afuera del pozo. Una vez ahí un suspiro de sorpresa escapo de su boca y Ryo sintió una opresión en su pecho, indicando q había dejado de respirar. Lentamente, Ryo giro sobre si misma cada vez mas sorprendida… ese lugar era hermoso!!!

**************

Sota subió corriendo las escaleras q había bajado ¿hace cuanto? ¿15 minutos? Para Sota parecía haber sido una hora antes. Después de q Sota logro asimilar q Ryo había pasado por el pozo, había decidido q lo mejor era decirle a su hermana (mas vale tarde q nunca.. o al menos eso dicen…) Solo esperaba q su hermana no se molestara por eso… al menos no mucho

****************

Cuando Ryo logro recuperar su perdida capacidad de respirar, se dio cuenta de su situación. Maldiciendo su suerte, Ryo aparto su vista del paisaje y comenzó a pensar en como regresar. Lo único q le quedaba era saltar de regreso. Esperaba q eso funcionara, x q si no estaba frita… como demonios hacia para meterse en esos líos?!!!

Se acerco al pozo y se asomo al borde. Estaba oscuro y ella sabia, por experiencias anteriores (o sea, hace 5 minutos) q estaba muy frío y húmedo allí adentro. La verdad, Ryo tenía de todo menos ganas de saltar. Levanto la mirada y se fijo en el bosque q la rodeaba; la luz danzando entre los árboles, los animales, el ruido del viento entre las hojas…bajo la mirada de nuevo y se fijo en el pozo, duro, frío y oscuro. Suspiro y volvió a mirar al bosque. Luego volvió de nuevo a mirar al pozo. Su mirada estuvo viajando del bosque al pozo, del pozo al bosque sucesivamente durante los siguientes 10 minutos.

De repente, Ryo tomo una decisión. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su cara y lentamente se alejo del pozo. Luego, sin dejar de sonreír, se dirigió hacia el bosque y se adentro en él, sin voltearse a mirar atrás ni una vez. Total, q de malo podría pasar si curioseaba un poco? n_n

****************

Sota se encontraba actualmente "tirado" boca abajo sobre el piso en el cuarto de Kagome. Pero no hay q enfadarse con la pobre Kagome, por q definitivamente no era su culpa. Después de correr todo el camino desde el pozo hasta el cuarto de su hermana, Sota se había tropezado al tratar de abrir la puerta tirándose sobre ella; acabando en el piso donde se quedo tratando de recordar como funcionaba eso de meter y sacar aire de tus pulmones para conseguir seguir vivo.

Llegado a este punto, Kagome se había arrodillado al lado de su hermanito, mas q sorprendida por la actitud de este, pero dispuesta a defenderlo de la nueva amenaza q seguro estaba amenazando la vida de los habitantes del templo. Mientras tanto Sota comenzaba a recordar como eso de "respirar" funcionaba y después de q logro q sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, recordó lo q había ocasionado q se "vaciaran" en un comienzo. Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente por su hermana encontrándola a arrodillada a medio metro de él

- ¡¡¡Hermana!!!- grito Sota, ahora tratando de hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo, cosa q parecía costarle- ¡¡¡Una… Una chica….acaba de caer dentro del pozo!!! ¡¡¡¡¡y lo atravesó!!!!! -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QQUUUUUEEEEEE?????!!!!!- grito Kagome parándose- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Estas seguro????!!! Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…. – Kagome comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras entraba en lo q parecía un ataque de histeria. De repente Kagome se detuvo, una idea formándose en su cabeza - "una chica…"- penso – "¿Y q tal si era…?" ¡Oh Dios!-

Kagome salió corriendo del cuarto, para lo q tuvo q saltar sobre el pequeño Sota que, debo decir, estaba muy sorprendido de seguir vivo y completamente completo (@_@)

****

**************

De más esta decir q en ese momento Ryo se sentía extremadamente feliz. La verdad no sabía la razón (genial, x q yo tampoco…) supongo q simplemente la naturaleza la hacia sentir bien…(como sea). Tratando de no hacer ruido, Ryo camino por entre los árboles, con todos sus sentidos lo más alertas posibles.

La verdad, Ryo no sabia por q estaba haciendo esto. Su sentido común le gritaba q se alejara, q corriera lo más lejos q pueda lo más rápido posible. Pero más fuerte q su sentido común, había algo q la había hecho adentrarse en el bosque en un primer lugar. Y ese algo era lo q guiaba sus pasos, lo q mantenía a todos sus sentidos alertas, atentos al menor ruido, el menor olor, la menor señal q pudiera indicar q se encontraba en peligro. 

Se podría decir q es raro q algo q le diera una sensación de tanta tranquilidad, le diera a la vez la sensación de tanto peligro. Es q Ryo ya conocía los bosques y sabía la clase de peligros q hay en él. Ella solía ir con su padre a entrenar a un bosque (más bien una reserva nacional o algo por el estilo) a las afueras de la ciudad durante las vacaciones. Sin embargo, ese bosque tenia la huella de los humanos, los cuales contaminan y corrompen la mayoría de cosas q tocan…(ok, me salió lo ecologista…) pero este era diferente. Ryo podía sentir q los hombres aún no dominaban ese bosque y justamente por eso sus peligros eran mayores. Y justamente por eso Ryo se sentía tan atraída hacia él.

El sonido de unas voces logro apartar a Ryo de sus pensamientos. Sin poder resistir su curiosidad, Ryo se acerco hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces, siendo más y más cautelosa a cada paso. Ryo no sabia por q demonios era tan cautelosa, pero había aprendido por malas experiencias pasadas (como la vez q su novio termino siendo un dragón disfrazado q lo único q queria era matar a su padre… sin comentarios) q debía hacer caso de su instinto. 

Un par de pasos después llego al borde de un claro. Con mucha cautela movió una par de hojas, descubriendo el claro donde había 2 jóvenes. Ryo los observo con cautela. Uno de ellos, un chico con el pelo oscuro corto, era claramente una especie de monje o algo así (cualquiera lo notaria x la ropa..) La otra era una chica con el pelo largo, q estaba puliendo algo q Ryo identifico como un ¡¿Boomerang gigante?! OK, q hacia esa chica con un boomerang gigante?? Ryo se froto los ojos para ver si a lo mejor el boomerang desaparecía…

En ese momento Ryo fue atacado por lo q parecía un relámpago rojo. Cogida de sorpresa, Ryo trato de esquivarlo, fallando lastimosamente y terminando empotrada a un árbol. Cuando Ryo logro volver a abrir los ojos se encontró rodeada por tres sujetos, q parecían estar listos para atacarla. Ryo reconoció a dos como los 2 chicos q había visto en el claro y el tercero era…

Ryo sintió q su corazón se paraba cuando se dio cuenta q el otro "desconocido", q además había sido el autor de tan sorpresivo ataque q tuvo la virtud de dejarla al descubierto, era nada mas y nada menos q nuestro querido y abrazable hanyou; el cual por cierto no la estaba mirando con muy buena cara q digamos…

Descartando completamente la idea de salir corriendo como loca, Ryo trato de enfrentarse a sus "atacantes" de la mejor manera posible. Cuando ya se estaba haciendo la idea de q iba a tener q pelear con ellos, la intervención de cierta monje le "salvo" la vida.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!- le regaño el monje, al tiempo q le pegaba con su bastón (palo, cetro, báculo o como se llame) -¡no puedes ir atacando jovencitas tan lindas por ahí!-

- ¡Feh!- fue lo único q pudo conseguir de Inuyasha, q sin embargo no se fue si no q se quedo mirando a Ryo como si pudiera atravesarla con la mirada –"no se quien sea esta chica, pero me es muy familiar"- penso (hey, eso es nuevo. Yo no sabia q Inuyasha pensaba!)

- Disculpe a mi amigo hermosa dama, él no sabe q lo hace –siguio Miroku –es usted muy hermosa - Miroku tomo las dos manos de Ryo entre las suyas recibiendo una especie de sonrisa nerviosa por parte de Ryo - ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-

Diez minutos después, Miroku recién estaba despertando de la cachetada propinada por Ryo. Ahora Ryo se encontraba sentada en el claro, siendo observada atentamente por Sango, Inuyasha y un recién despertado Miroku. Habiendo descartado completamente la posibilidad de salir corriendo, Ryo trato de tranquilizarse y concentrarse en la mejor manera posible de salir de esto.

Inuyasha no dejaba de observar a Ryo. Había algo muy familiar en ella. Inuyasha estaba seguro de q la conocía pero no sabía de donde. Su ropa también era rara, se parecía mucho a la de Kagome, pero para eso ella tendría q venir del otro lado del pozo. Pero eso era imposible. Nadie mas q Kagome y él podían atravesar el pozo. Y además, quien más además de Kagome y su familia conocía él del otro lado del pozo?…

En ese momento Ryo levantó la vista y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Inuyasha. Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada. Se quedaron así un tiempo, mirándose fijamente. Al final, fue Miroku quien se decidió a romper el silencio; ya q a decir verdad, Sango y él ya se estaban sintiendo incómodos ante este "concurso de miradas"

- y dinos hermosa dama –comenzó Miroku, pero fue interrumpido por Ryo.

- ¿¡Dama!? ¿¡Por donde?! Se nota q no me conoces- dijo Ryo sonriendo lentamente. Lo mejor q podía hacer era actuar normal e intentar q no se dieran cuenta nada. Miroku sólo le sonrío (como siempre, ese hombre se la pasa sonriendo)

- como usted prefiera- le respondió Miroku sonriendo. Ryo se sonrojo un poco ante su cortesía, a la q ha decir verdad no estaba acostumbrada, y se puso a mirar hacia otro lado, lo q hizo q Miroku sonriera aún más - ¿podría decirnos como se llama?-

Ryo lo miro sorprendida, como si esa fuera la pregunta más tonta q se puede decir a alguien q recién conoces. Pero cuando abrió su boca para contestar ( no antes de tragar saliva varias veces) …

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- un grito proveniente del bosque perforó el silencio. Todos miraron hacia donde había provenido el grito y antes de q alguien pudiera decir algo, Inuyasha ya había desaparecido entre los árboles. 

- ¡Kirara!- grito Sango. Ryo volteó a verla justo cuando una gran bola de fuego apareció a su costado. Sin embargo, ni Sango ni Miroku parecían preocupados respecto a esto. Medio segundo después, Ryo ahogo un grito ante la vista de una Kirara ya transformada. Sin perdida de tiempo, Sango subió a la espalda de Kirara y el monje subió detrás de ella. 

- ¡Quédate aquí! ¡puede ser peligroso!- fue lo único q le grito Sango antes de partir velozmente tras los pasos de Inuyasha. Ryo se quedo observando el lugar por el q ellos, después de Inuyasha habían desaparecido.

- ¡una bestia sagrada! ¡no sabía q tenían una bestia sagrada! ¡Ohhhh, el abuelo se va a morir cuando se entere! –dijo Ryo, más para sí misma q para alguien más. Pero parece q "alguien más" la escucho…

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!… ¿Y quien tiene una bestia sagrada? – Ryo se volteo para quedar enfrente de un pequeño niño con pelo marrón sujeto en una pequeña cola. Una segunda vista le revelo a Ryo una cola y patas de zorro.

- …un cachorro de kitsune…- susurro Ryo. El pequeño no parecía dispuesto q atacarla, o en todo caso no parecía poder hacerle mucho daño, así q Ryo bajo su guardia y le sonrío. El kitsune retrocedió asustado (o sea le sonríe y el otro piensa q lo va a atacar?? ¿en donde vive este mocoso?) y la miro receloso, lo q hizo q Ryo se sorprendiera.

- ¡¡¿Quién eres?!!- le pregunto de nuevo Shippo. Ryo solo sonrío aún más mientras daba un par de pasos hacía Shippo. Shippo la miro aún más receloso, esa chica era rara. Olía como a una humana, sin embargo había algo raro en su olor, algo q no debía estar ahí. Además sus ropas eran raras, le hacían recordar a las de Kagome. ¡Espérense un segundo! ¡a lo mejor eran amigas! 

- Me llamo Ryo ¿y tú? – le respondió Ryo, al mismo tiempo q se agachaba para quedar a su nivel. Shippo le sonrío, seguro era amiga de Kagome ( q buenas épocas cuando uno era tan niño q se conformaba con cualquier explicación, no?) y salto a sus brazos.

- yo soy Shippo ¿sabes q esta pasando? ¿de donde vino ese grito?- Shippo se puso serio al recordar la razón por la q había venido corriendo desde la casa de Kaede. Sin embargo le pedía respuestas a la persona equivocada.

- yo sé tanto como tú- le respondió Ryo, al mismo tiempo q ella también se ponía seria.

- ¡entonces vamos a averiguar!- y sin esperar respuesta, Shippo salto de los brazos de Ryo y se puso a corre hacía la dirección de donde provenía el grito, siguiendo sin saberlo los pasos de Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku.

- ¡espera…!- demasiado tarde, Shippo ya estaba en la mitad del camino. Ryo se mordió el labio, señal de q estaba pensando. Este sería el momento ideal para irse sin q los demás lo notaran, pero no podía dejar a Shippo solo… - ¡Que demonios…!- exclamó Ryo antes de salir corriendo detrás del pequeño kitsune -¡¡Shippo!! ¡¡espérame!! 

****

***************

Bueno, ya acabe. La verdad es q ustedes son bien malos, por q aunque les pedí (y los amenazé) q me mandaran reviews solo me llegó uno (gracias dark –slayer86, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco) Pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad, así q seguiré escribiéndole a mis "lectores invisibles"

Como pequeña nota informativa les informo q "kitsune" significa "zorro" en japonés. Como comencé a ponerlos en japonés en los capítulos pasados, supuse q lo mejor era seguir así.

Eso era lo ultimo, así q me despido.

****

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	6. Una ardiente pelea

Cuando el futuro y el pasado son presente

Hola! Debo decir q me apure más con este capítulo (o al menos lo trate) por q me llegaron reviews. Así q tengo un nuevo trato: mientras mas reviews me lleguen, más rápido actualizaré. De esa forma, la velocidad con la q actualice dependerá de ustedes.

Y yo no sé para q sigo repitiendo esto si ustedes ya lo saben, pero por si acaso ahí les va: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será (todavía sigo llorando x eso…T_T)

Capítulo 6: Una ardiente pelea

Inuyasha corría por el bosque lo más rápido q podía. Los árboles pasaban como manchas borrosas a sus costados. De forma casual, como algo q estaba habituado a hacer, salto a una rama de un árbol y de ahí siguio "corriendo" de rama en rama sin bajar la velocidad.

Inuyasha corría así por q había reconocido el grito. Reconocería la voz de Kagome en cualquier parte. Sabía q Kagome estaba en peligro y sabía q tenía hacer lo q pudiera para salvarla. Poco le importaba ya esa chica, familiar o no. Lo único q importaba ahora era Kagome. Y el q jamás se perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle.

Ya faltaba poco, podía sentirlo. Con una naturalidad q era casi escalofriante, Inuyasha dio un gran salto, saltando sobre la copa de los árboles y aterrizando con gracia en el claro. Lo que vio ahí lo dejo sin respiración por un par de segundos.

Kagome se encontraba al lado del pozo, siendo sujeta a medio metro del piso por un hombre. El hombre en cuestión era alto y tenía el pelo largo suelto. Su pelo era negro, sin embargo si te fijabas con cuidado parecía tener un reflejo rojizo. Sus ojos eran rojos y parecían danzar con una especie de fuego. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, protegido de la cintura para arriba con una armadura, los pantalones eran sueltos como los de Inuyasha y llevaba los brazos al descubierto. Unos zapatos negros completaban el atuendo. Este "hombre" tenía a Kagome agarrada del cuello e Inuyasha noto por el hecho de q su cara estaba casi azul q no podía respirar. Casi sin pensar, Inuyasha desenvaino Tetsusaiga y atacó al hombre

- ¡¡¡KAGOME!!!! ¡¡¡¡SUÉLTALA!!! - gritó. El desconocido volteo sorprendido y salto para atrás para evitar ser cortado por la mitad por Inuyasha. Claro q para esto tuvo q soltar a Kagome, la cual cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente. - ¿Estas bien Kagome? - Kagome le sonrío débilmente a Inuyasha, quien pareció relajarse un poco. Medio segundo después volteo a ver al desconocido al mismo tiempo q su gruñido se volvía mas y mas fuerte - ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Y q demonios quieres con Kagome?!-

- no tengo por q responder a las preguntas de alguien como tú. Pero supongo q al menos debo decirte el nombre de aquel q será el q te mate, Inuyasha- Inuyasha gruño más fuerte y agarró más fuerte a la Tetsusaiga. Kagome solo lo miro sorprendida desde detrás de Inuyasha, sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración - soy el gran Koichi, y vengo por los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon!!!- antes de acabar la frase, Koichi se lanzó para atacar a Inuyasha

Inuyasha no se esperaba ese ataque y pudo esquivarlo con las justas saltando hacia un costado. Sin embargo Koichi no se detuvo e Inuyasha vio en horror como se dirigía hacia Kagome. Kagome solo pudo abrir (mas) sus ojos por la sorpresa, para luego cerrarlos fuertemente como si eso pudiera evitar el dolor. Inuyasha ahogo un grito al darse cuenta q seria totalmente imposible detenerlo.

Koichi sonrió sádicamente ante la vista de su "presa" pero antes de q pudiera alcanzarla fue golpeado brutalmente en el costado, golpe q lo mando veinte metros más lejos. Inuyasha recuperó su posición al frente de Kagome, antes de voltear y ver como Hiraikotsu regresaba a las manos de Sango. A su costado, el monje se estaba bajando de Kirara, la cual ya parecía estar lista para pelear.

-¡¡¡¡Cómo se atreven!!!!- todos voltearon a ver a Koichi, quien recién estaba incorporándose del golpe propinado por Sango. Todos se pusieron en actitud de pelea y esta vez fue Inuyasha quien se lanzó contra Koichi, quien se agacho para esquivar el golpe de Tetsusaiga (q por cierto corto un árbol) y trato de golpear a Inuyasha. Inuyasha se "tiro" para atrás para esquivar el golpe, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Koichi le dio en pleno estomago, haciendo q Inuyasha perdiera todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Koichi se lanzó para otro ataque, pero el Hiraikotsu de Sango apareció de no sé donde apartando a uno del otro al ser esquivado por Koichi. Inuyasha aprovecho esto para golpear fuertemente a Koichi en la mandíbula (rompiéndole sin duda un par de dientes) Koichi retrocedió un par de pasos ante la fuerza del golpe y limpio con una mano un hilillo de sangre q salía de su boca, antes de sonreír y lanzarse al ataque de nuevo.

Inuyasha se preparo para recibir el ataque, sólo q esta vez Koichi lo ignoro y se dirigió a atacar a Sango. Sin embargo, nunca llego a realizar su ataque al ser interceptado a mitad de su ataque por Kirara. Koichi cayó de espaldas con Kirara encima de él, pero no pudo cumplir su propósito de morderlo por q Koichi uso sus piernas para lanzar a Kirara por encima de él directo contra un árbol. Kirara emitió un gemido antes de colapsar en el piso.

Koichi se volvió de nuevo contra Sango, pero Miroku se interpuso entre los dos y saco el rosario de su mano, dejando su hoyo negro al descubierto. Koichi se sorprendió notablemente ante esto y fue arrastrado un par de metros antes de tomar conciencia de lo q estaba pasando (o sea, q estaba apunto de ser absorbido por un agujero en la mano de un monje… tú sabes, algo de todos los días) y saltar para recuperar el terreno perdido.

Todavía no se había recuperado completamente de la sorpresa, cuando Inuyasha apareció de no sé donde y lo mando de una patada contra el árbol más cercano. Miroku cerro su mano e Inuyasha se abalanzó con Tetsusaiga lista para atacar, cuando Koichi sonrío. Inuyasha se sorprendió ante esto, pero en vez de detenerse puso más fuerza en su ataque. Tetsusaiga bajó con sorprende rapidez, pero estaba a un centímetro (probablemente esto sea una exageración, pero como q le da más énfasis a la frase…) cuando…

Fuego. Inuyasha vio las llamas crecer metros en menos de un segundo. Antes de darse cuenta, el fuego lo envolvía. Inuyasha salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo lo menos grácilmente posible en el piso.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!!!- grito Kagome mientras corría hacia él. Cuando llegó, Inuyasha había empezado a levantarse del suelo. Kagome vio con alegría que su ropa (hecha de lana de las ratas de fuego o algo así. Resistente a altas temperaturas y altamente resistente. Y puede ser suya por solo 169.99%!!!!! y si llama en los próximos 5 minutos, le regalaremos también un collar de cuentas capaz de calmar a la bestia mas salvaje!!!!! Llamé ahora!!! Llamé ya!!!…)

- ¡no te preocupes!- le dijo Inuyasha, mientras trataba (sin éxito) de calmar su respiración- ¡estoy bien!- Sango y Miroku (Y Kirara) habían llegado también al lado de Inuyasha y miraban a la bola de fuego q se había formado en el lugar donde estuviese estandándose Koichi hace poco. Lentamente, el fuego comenzó a bajar y una figura comenzó a aparecer entre las sombras. Koichi apareció en el centro de las llamas, que bajaron hasta formar un círculo de fuego alrededor de él. Koichi los miro intensamente, antes de comenzar a reírse como un maniático

- ¿De verdad creían poder vencerme? Tenían tanta oportunidad de vencerme como de q el cielo se cayera algún día- Inuyasha gruño ante este comentario y todos se tensaron más, listos para un ataque en cualquier momento.- les dije q iba a matarlos, no? Y yo siempre cumplo lo q digo!- Koichi movió sus manos y dos bolas de fuego se formaron en sus manos. Sonriendo de nuevo, lanzó una contra el grupo.

Inuyasha agarró a Kagome y salto hacia un lado para esquivar el golpe, mientras q Sango, Miroku y Kirara fueron hacia el otro lado. La bola de fuego siguio su camino y fue a estrellarse contra un árbol que inmediatamente prendió fuego. Koichi se río más cínicamente si era posible, mientras Inuyasha salto al ataque de nuevo.

Koichi lanzó la otra bola de fuego contra Inuyasha, quien logro esquivarla y le pego con fuerza. El círculo de fuego se extinguió al perder Koichi la concentración. Koichi cayo al piso un par de metros mas lejos y gruño con furia a Inuyasha, para luego mover sus manos de nuevo, haciendo q el fuego reapareciera pero esta vez como largas serpientes. Una de estas se lanzó contra Inuyasha, quien la esquivo y ataco a Koichi de nuevo. Pero el fuego cambio de dirección y golpeo a Inuyasha en la espalda, mandándolo contra el piso, donde fue "arrastrado" por la fuerza del golpe un par de metros. 

Mientras, otra de las serpientes se lanzó contra Sango y Miroku (y Kirara), quienes la esquivaron con facilidad. Sango le lanzó Hiraikotsu, el cuál prendió fuego haciendo imposible para Sango agarrarlo de nuevo. Miroku taro de absorberla, pero la serpiente se alejo quedando fuera de su alcance, para luego rodearlo y atacar por detrás a Kirara.

Todavía rodeado por un círculo de fuego, Koichi observo sin inmutarse como todos luchaban por salvar sus vidas. Patéticos. Todos los humanos son patéticos. Entonces, se fijo en Kagome. La pobre, no teniendo forma alguna de ayudar, no se había movido del sitio donde cayera Inuyasha hace un rato y lo veía pelear asustada. Sabiendo q era ella la q poseía los fragmentos de la perla, y viendo q todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse de alguien más q ellos mismos, Koichi se preparó para conseguir aquello q estaba buscando

******************

Shippo corría lo más rápido q podía dadas sus pequeñas piernas, con Ryo un par de pasos más atrás. El kitsune había seguido el olor de Inuyasha desde q salieron del claro, pero ahora el viento había cambiado de dirección y lo único q olía era el olor de Ryo.

- ¡¡Vamos Ryo, apúra…!- grito Shippo mientras q entraba al claro donde se quedo mudo de la sorpresa. En el centro del claro había un sujeto q Shippo no conocía y a su alrededor Shippo podía ver al fuego extinguirse. A un lado vio a Inuyasha quien estaba pelando con lo q parecía ser una serpiente. Al otro lado, Miroku estaba siendo envuelto por otra de estas (yo saben, como esas serpiente q enrollan a sus presas y las trituran y luego se las comen? Así igualito). Kagome también estaba ahí y al él entrar había volteado a verlo. La verdad todos parecían haber volteado a verlo (seguro q ese grito no tuvo nada q ver…)

- ¡¡¡Shippo!!! ¡¡¡Corre!!!- le grito Kagome, pero Shippo parecía incapaz de moverse. Sólo se quedó ahí parado, con los ojos como platos y la mirada fija en Koichi. Koichi lo miro de regreso, haciendo q escalofríos bajaran por la espalda de Shippo. Koichi sonrío para sus adentros (este tipo sonríe mucho, ya me esta hartando!!) y, sin previo aviso, formo una gran bola de fuego con sus dos manos y se la lanzó rápidamente a Shippo.

Shippo solo se quedó ahí parado y no se movió ni un milímetro ante la gigantesca (y sumamente caliente) bola de fuego acercándonse hacia él. Koichi sonrío al ver el terror del kitsune, mientras q Kirara noqueo a una de las serpientes, la cual le extinguió dejando solo pequeños fuegos en el piso. Inuyasha corto a la otra con su espada, pero sabía q ya no había nada q pudiera hacer para salvar al pequeño zorrito.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SHIPPOOOOO!!!!- grito Kagome, al ver como la bola (de fuego) hacia contacto con el pequeño cuerpo del kitsune. Ese fue el instante q Ryo eligió para aparecer no muy lejos de Shippo. Sin pararse a pensar se lanzó sobre el pequeño kitsune y rodó hacia un lado, terminando semi-arrodillada, con su mirada fija en Koichi y Shippo sujeto firmemente contra su pecho.

- ¿Estas bien Shippo?- le pregunto Ryo, sin dejar de mirar a Koichi. Shippo asintió silenciosamente, aún un poco asustado por lo q acababa de pasarle (o no-pasarle para ser mas exactos). Ryo dejo a Shippo en el piso (quien rápidamente se escondió detrás de ella) y se paro lentamente, sin quitar su mirada de Koichi un segundo. 

Koichi estaba molesto. MUY molesto. Quién se creía esa desgraciada para arruinar su diversión?! Va a morir. Ella va a morir. Y lo va a hacer ahora. Y después iba a matar a ese zorrito y a todos sus patéticos amigos. Uno. Por. Uno.

En ese momento, Inuyasha se lanzó contra Koichi otra vez y por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sango y Miroku haciendo lo mismo. Pero antes de llegar a un metro de él, Inuyasha vio las llamas crecer ante sus ojos y tuvo q detenerse para evitar ser cocinado. Al otro lado de las llamas vio q también habían detenido a Sango y Miroku. La verdad, Koichi se había encerrado entre llamas para evitar más ataques.

Sin embargo, Koichi ni siquiera había volteado a mirarlo. Sus ojos seguían fijos en Ryo y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Inuyasha noto algo. No había fuego entre Koichi y Ryo. Era como si la estuviera invitando a atacarlo. No, le estaba diciendo q él IBA a atacarla. Y viendo el odio en su mirada, sabía q no iba a jugar con ella como lo había estado haciendo con todos ellos.

Kagome tampoco había quitado los ojos de ese chica desde q apareció. Quién era ella?! Kagome no la conocía, pero le era extrañamente familiar. Al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta q tenía puestos un par de jeans!!!? En ese tiempo NO hay jeans!! Eso significaba q ella era… ella era del futuro!!! De SU tiempo!!!! Podría ser… Podría ser ella la chica q Sota vio caer a través del pozo!!!!!!! 

Pero y entonces donde estaba Ryo? si no había sido ella la q había pasado a través del pozo, ahora debería estar en su casa. Oh Dios! eso iba a ser un problema!…aunque pensándolo bien, esa chica SI se parecía un poco a Ryo. Eso si no contamos el pelo, los ojos y la ausencia de orejas, garras y colmillos. Pero sin contar nada de eso, esa chica era idéntica a Ryo

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Inuyasha eran muy parecidos a los de Kagome. Al volverse a fijar en ella, sintió como si la conociera de nuevo. Y el verla así, lista para la batalla, con una mirada llena de frialdad fija en Koichi le hizo recordar. Ryo! esa chica era Ryo!…pero eso no era posible. Ryo era una hanyou, no una humana. Ella no podía ser Ryo…

Sin embargo, cuantos humanos has visto pararse sin miedo enfrente de un youkai? Y cuantas personas conoces q usen… esa ropa rara q usa Kagome? Además, había algo _raro _en su olor. Inuyasha lo noto la primera vez q la vio, pero podría jurar q ahora ese algo era _mas _fuerte.

Para esto, Ryo no parecía notar el escrutiño del q era víctima. Podía sentir a Shippo escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas, su cuerpo temblando de terror ante el youkai. Pero a ella no le importaba. Ella no le tenía miedo. Ya había enfrentado youkais de fuego antes y, aunque este era más fuerte de lo q estaba acostumbrada, sabía q hacer con ellos.

Además, estaba especialmente molesta con este como para dejarlo ir sin sufrir un poco. Esperen, esa frase necesita un reajuste. Estaba especialmente molesta con este como para dejarlo ir sin sufrir MUCHO. La verdad, no sabía por q estaba tan molesta. Solo conocía a Shippo hace 15 minutos!!!!! Ryo suponía q era por q le hacia recordar a su hermanito, parecían tener la misma edad…

En todo ese tiempo, Ryo no había quitado sus ojos de Koichi ni un instante. Y de repente, Koichi sonrió (otra vez!!!!! ME. ESTA. HARTANDO!!!!!!!!!!!) para después ponerse a reír a carcajadas (ya saben, carcajadas de malvados con músiquita siniestra de fondo y todo eso) Ryo lo miro como si estuviera loco, por q francamente eso parecía. Y así como había empezado, se callo y miró a Ryo de nuevo (no la mires tanto q se gasta!!!)

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡VAS A MORIR!!!!!- grito Koichi mientras se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra Ryo. Inuyasha trato de acercarse, pero el fuego solo se hizo más fuerte bloqueándole el paso. Ryo solo se preparó para recibir el golpe e Inuyasha pudo notar como una de sus manos se acerco a la otra, antes de q fuera alcanzada por Koichi

Ryo ahogo un grito de dolor al ser estrellada violentamente contra un árbol (el cual misteriosamente no se rompió) Antes q pudiera recuperarse, sintió como alguien la levantaba del cuello hasta q sus ojos quedaron al nivel de los de su atacante. Los dos se miraron con odio y Koichi sonrió de nuevo cuando su mano "prendió" fuego quemando la garganta de Ryo.

Ryo trato de gritar, pero no podía articular sonido. Bueno, tal vez este tipo era más fuerte de lo q penso, pero eso no iba a detenerla. Agarro con sus manos la mano de Koichi tratando de disminuir el dolor en su garganta, pero solo logro q sus manos también se quemaran. Tratando de no sentir el dolor, Ryo siguio insistiendo, pero solo logró q Koichi aumentará el calor.

Entonces, Koichi acerco su cara a la de Ryo sin soltarle el cuello. Ryo sintió la respiración de Koichi en su oreja y apretó sus dientes con rabia. Hubiera gruñido, pero el dolor en su garganta no se lo permitía. Al moverse Koichi, pudo ver q el fuego se había movido y ahora ella se encontraba atrapada en el centro de el (del fuego) Podía ver a los demás afuera del círculo tratando de entrar, y rogó q lo hicieran pronto. No iba a poder resistir mucho más. Y entonces escucho la voz de Koichi en su oído

- Duele verdad? Eso te pasa por molestarme. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso matarte… al menos no tan pronto - Ryo trató de liberarse, pero Koichi la sujetaba fuertemente contra el árbol - es una pena q tenga q matarte, por q eres muy hermosa lo sabías? Creo q me divertiré un poco contigo antes - Ryo sintió la otra mano de Koichi subiendo por su pierna y se movió más. Como respuesta, Koichi solo aumentó el calor de su mano, haciendo q Ryo gritara (o al menos intentara gritar) más. Ryo podía ver los intentos de los otros por atravesar el fuego, y se dio cuenta q era imposible. Jamás lograrían atravesar la muralla. Estaba sola. Tendría q defenderse sola. Entonces Koichi se movió de nuevo, hasta q su cara quedo a centímetros de la Ryo - tú q opinas?- murmuro

- Vete …al infierno…-

****

***************

El sexto capítulo!!! Al fin!!! Saben, parece q recién ayer puse el capítulo anterior. Y si, ya sé q soy mala pero tendrán q acostumbrarse por q me voy a demorar bastante en acabar esta historia. Y no por q me demore, si no por q cada vez q escribo parece volverse más larga.

Quiero agradecer a las POCAS personas q me enviaron review: Kagome Higurashi, Meikyo y goldenmoonlight13 (gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias)

Y queria disculparme si Shippo no actúa mucho como Shippo, es q si no no encajaba en el fanfic. Bueno eso era todo y espero más review esta vez (no me molesta si ya me enviaron un review y quieren enviar otro, solo háganlo ok?) n_n 

****

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Jueguen con fuego y saldrán quemados

Cuando el futuro y el pasado son presente

Hola! Estoy feliz, por q por alguna razón extraña e inexplicable, cada vez me parece q hago los capítulos más rápido (pero no se emocionen, tampoco lo hago TAN rápido)

Para aquel q no se acuerda, Inuyasha no es mío. Solo lo son Ryo, sus amigos, su familia y cualquier personaje q no les suene conocido

Capítulo 7: Jueguen con fuego y saldrán quemados

Miyuki Hiroaki estaba en la cocina, lavando los platos sucios del almuerzo. O más bien, tratando de lavar los platos sucios del almuerzo. Por q por alguna razón, no podía concentrarse lo suficiente, ni siquiera, para lavar los platos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Un muy mal presentimiento.

Dejo el plato sin lavar en el lavadero y con una mano aparto una mecha de pelo de su cara. Su pelo era negro y largo, como el de Ryo, pero lo llevaba suelto. Sus ojos eran también negros y ahora reflejaban la preocupación q sentía.

Tratando de sacudirse esa preocupación con la misma facilidad con la q lo hacia con su pelo, Miyuki cogió el plato dispuesta a acabar su tarea. En ese momento, dos brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cintura y sintió una respiración en su cuello. Aunque sabia quien era el dueño de esa respiración, la sorpresa no dejo de, bueno…sorprenderla y eso sumado a su actual estado de preocupación y nerviosismo logró que el pobre plato terminara hecho añicos en el piso.

- ¡oh Dios! ¡Mira lo q me hiciste hacer! - le regaño Miyuki a su esposo al mismo tiempo q se soltaba de su abrazo y comenzaba a recoger lo que quedaba del plato. Pero en ningún momento volteo a verlo. Sabía q si lo miraba, aunque sea un segundo, él notaría su preocupación. Y ella no queria q él lo notara. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le dijo al mismo tiempo q la abrazaba de nuevo, pero esta vez asegurándose de quedar cara a cara. Miyuki trato de evadir su mirada y puso toda su atención en el piso pero su esposo le agarró suavemente la barbilla con una de sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo.

Un poco a regañadientes, Miyuki aceptó mirar a su esposo. Podía ver sus ojos llenos de tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo con preocupación por ella. Así q decidió decirle. Si, iba a decirle. Confiaba plenamente en él y además… sabía q no se iba reír de ella.

-¿qué pasa?- volvió a repetir él. Miyuki sonrió para sus adentros, definitivamente esperar no era su especialidad. 

- es q… tengo un mal presentimiento - le dijo. Él la miro sin comprender y dejó a Miyuki libre de su abrazo para q ella se dedicara de nuevo al plato roto - siento q algo malo va a pasar y eso me preocupa Zentaro, me preocupa mucho - siguio al mismo tiempo que botaba los últimos restos del plato al tacho. Luego volteo a ver a su esposo, que ahora se veía tan preocupado como ella

- esto…tiene algo q ver con Ryo, verdad? - era más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero Miyuki asintió igual en respuesta. Pero entonces, para su sorpresa Zentaro pareció calmarse de nuevo, aunque Miyuki todavía podía ver un ligero rastro de preocupación en su rostro - no te preocupes por Ryo, tú sabes bien que puede cuidarse sola. Tenemos una hija muy fuerte.

- lo sé, pero por más fuerte q sea no puedo evitar preocuparme - dijo Miyuki, pero ella también pareció calmarse un poco. Zentaro le sonrió y ella le sonrió de regreso, sin poder evitar pensar lo bien q se veía. Su pelo negro y corto estaba tan alborotado como siempre y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Ryo (o mejor dicho los de Ryo eran idénticos a los suyos, ya q él es el padre y se supone q Ryo heredo sus ojos de él no al revés por q sería ilógico q el padre heredara las características del hijo (o hija en este caso) ya q el padre estuvo primero y… creo q me desvíe un poco del tema no? jeje…) 

Ya un poco más calmada Miyuki decidió regresar a su tarea pendiente con los platos, no sin antes alborotar un poco más el pelo de su esposo al pasar por su costado. Miyuki cogió el siguiente plato con toda la intención de acabar con eso de una vez con todas.

Pero parecía q esos platos no estaban destinados a ser lavados, ya q Miyuki estaba siendo distraída de nuevo y esa vez no se debía a la preocupación por su hija…

****

************

- vete…al infierno… -

La sonrisa de Koichi se congeló en su cara. Cómo se atrevía esa perra a hablarle así??!!! Él había sido bueno con ella, pero eso se acabo. Ella se lo había buscado.

Inuyasha busco una forma de pasar el fuego, pero parecía ser imposible. Podía sentir a los demás, tratando de hacer lo mismo q él, pero ninguno parecía tener éxito. Pero a diferencia de los demás, Inuyasha había escuchado la "pequeña conversación" de Koichi y Ryo, y sabía q ningún youkai aceptaría esa clase de trato y mucho menos de una humana. Si no la ayudaban pronto, lo único q iban a poder hacer era cavar una tumba para ella.

No tengan la idea equivocada, Inuyasha NO se estaba preocupando por Ryo. Por q iba a preocuparse? Ella no era nada suyo, él no la conocía y no le podía importar menos. Definitivamente, él no estaba preocupado por ella…esta bien, tal vez estaba un poquito preocupado por ella. Pero sólo un poquito. Y lo q más le desesperaba era q no sabía por q. Si ella no era nada suyo, él no la conocía y no le podía importar menos, x q demonios estaba preocupado por ella??!!

Un cambio de viento hizo q Inuyasha olvidará sus pensamientos para concentrarse en los nuevos olores. Por q había un olor q había llamado la atención. A Inuyasha le costó un tiempo reconocerlo, y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Era el olor de Ryo. Inuyasha no sabía como había podido reconocerlo, por q ahora olía completamente diferente. Olía como… como… como un youkai.

Inuyasha volteó a ver a Ryo y lo q vio lo dejo sin aliento. Koichi se sorprendió tanto q casi suelta a su presa, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. A su lado Inuyasha escucho la exclamación de sorpresa de Kagome, seguido por las de Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Todos miraron a Ryo con idénticas expresiones de sorpresa en su rostro, por q ella estaba cambiando.

Ryo sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de Koichi, pero su transformación no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo. Su pelo se estaba volviendo más claro, hasta volverse blanco, como el de Inuyasha. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y dos blancas orejas de perro brotaron de su cabeza. A través de su sonrisa, todos pudieron ver los dientes de Ryo convertirse en colmillos, mientras q sus uñas crecieron hasta volverse garras. Ryo había dejado de ser humana.

Sin perder el tiempo, Ryo dobló sus piernas y golpeó fuertemente a Koichi en el estómago, logrando q la soltará y retrocediera varios metros. Ryo callo en el suelo y sujeto con una mano su garganta mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. 

Mientras tanto, la sorpresa de ver a su víctima humana dejar de ser humana había roto la concentración de Koichi, haciendo q la barrera de fuego a su alrededor desapareciera. Sin perder tiempo, Shippo corrió buscando refugió al lado de Kagome, mientras que Sango atacó a Koichi con todas sus fuerzas. Sin haberse recuperado de la sorpresa, Koichi era un blanco fácil para la exterminadora, cuyo boomerang lo golpeo con fuerza mandándolo varios metros (mas) lejos.

El golpe pareció regresarlo a la realidad, y gritando de rabia se lanzó a atacar a Sango. Pero a la mitad de su salto fue interceptado por las garras de Ryo, las cuales Koichi no logro esquivarlo y lo mandaron de vuelta al suelo. Tratando de tranquilizarse, Koichi se paró y trató de examinar la situación.

A un lado tenía a la humana q ya no lo era, quien se había parado de forma protectora al frente de la exterminadora, el monje y el gato gigante, quienes no parecían muy dispuestos a dejarse proteger. Al otro lado tenía a Inuyasha, quien estaba protegiendo a la miko y al zorrito. En pocas palabras, estaba rodeado.

Pero antes de q Koichi pudiera pensar un plan de escape, tuvo q esquivar un golpe de Tetsusaiga de parte de Inuyasha. Estaba a punto de regresarle el golpe, cuando una patada de Ryo lo mandó a reencontrarse con el suelo. El único problema con eso es q Inuyasha no es muy dispuesto q recibir ayuda de extraños

- Por q demonios hiciste eso!!!!!!!?????? Esta es mi pelea, así q no te metas entiendes????!!!! - Ryo lo miro entre la desesperación y la rabia. Parecía querer gritarle algo, pero se quedo callada. Esto, como no, no hizo más q aumentar el mal humor del hanyou el cual no tuvo mejor idea q seguir gritando. Sin embargo, Ryo ni se inmuto y fijo su atención en Koichi el cual acababa de reunir sus fuerzas para lograr una tarea tan grande como es levantarse del suelo.

Por supuesto q esto solo logró aumentar el mal humor del hanyou, quien pareció olvidarse del simple hecho de q estaban a mitad de una batalla para acercarse a Ryo de una salto quedando a menos de medio centímetro de ella. Ryo se sorprendió por esto, pero siguió sin articular un solo sonido y trato de aumentar la distancia entre ellos para hacerla mínimamente decente. Claro q esto solo logro poner más furioso aún al hanyou, quien gruñó al tiempo q agarraba a Ryo por el cuello de su ropa, obligándola a mantener tan incómoda distancia.

Esta de más decir q llegado este punto todos se habían olvidado de la presencia de su atacante y su atención había sido desviada hacia los 2 hanyous. Ahora, Koichi no es el tipo de persona (o youkai) q esta acostumbrado a ser ignorado, por lo q esta situación lo había enojado aún mas q al mismo Inuyasha. Decidiendo q era tiempo de recuperar su perdido público, se dirigió velozmente a atacar a aquellos q habían robado su "atención" (o sea aquellos q eran ahora el centro de atención, en vez de él).

Inuyasha se encontraba totalmente ajeno a este nuevo ataque, considerando q toda su atención estaba puesta en Ryo, quien seguía negándose a hablar. Pero Ryo no había perdido su concentración en la batalla (ni su sentido común) y pudo notar el nuevo ataque. Una mirada de advertencia de Ryo fue lo único necesario para alertar a Inuyasha de la situación y, decidiendo posponer esta discusión hasta nuevo aviso, los dos saltaron como uno para esquivar el ataque cayendo grácilmente a varios metros uno del otro. Habiendo perdido el blanco de su ataque, Koichi se encontró incapaz de detenerse y fue víctima de un resbalón cayendo de cara al piso.

Si antes Koichi estaba enojado, eso no era nada comparado como estaba ahora. Se levanto lentamente del suelo (otra vez?, x q es como la quinta vez q se cae en esta capítulo…) pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Solo se quedo ahí, parado como si nada pasara y con la mirada fija en el suelo. En otras palabras, estaba muy, muy molesto.

Ryo noto el cambio de animo del enemigo (su enemigo, por lo tanto nuestro también), al igual q todos los demás. Instantáneamente, ella e Inuyasha asumieron su posición de combate, listos para enfrentar lo q pudiera venir a continuación. 

A continuación, la energía (aura, poder o como quieran llamarlo) maligno alrededor de Koichi comenzó a crecer. Crecía rápidamente y parecía no tener intención de parar. Inuyasha miró rápidamente a Kagome, para asegurarse q estaba protegida y lejos de este sujeto. Sango, Miroku y Kirara se tensaron y asumieron también sus posición de combates, listos a enfrentarse a lo q sea.

Luego, la energía se detuvo. Se detuvo rápido, sin previo aviso, como si se le hubiera cortado la energía o algo así (imagínense q están escuchando música y de repente alguien desconecta la radio, así igualito) Todos se tensaron más, esperando el ataque. Así paso 1 segundo…2…3…20… llegado este punto, ya todos se cansaron de esperar el ataque y Ryo considero seriamente la posibilidad de q Koichi se halla quedado dormido.

Fue justo en ese momento en q todos bajaron su guardia q Koichi aprovecho para atacar. Koichi levantó la mirada y dirigiendo una mirada de odio a todos comenzó su ataque, el último ataque.

Columnas de fuego salieron con fuerza del piso, haciendo q nuestros sorprendidos amigos tuvieran q hacer malabares para poder esquivarlas. Kagome gritó cuando una columna brotó justo enfrente de ella, haciendo q cayera sentada al piso; Shippo comenzó a correr en círculos gritando como un lunático por q su cola había prendido fuego y Sango casi fue rostizada por otra, siendo rescatada justo a tiempo por Miroku. Mientras tantos los esfuerzo de Inuyasha y Ryo por acercarse a Koichi eran inútiles.

- De…mo…nios - gruño Inuyasha, mientras era obligado a retroceder por otra columna. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver q Ryo se encontraba en una situación muy similar a la suya. Un grito de Kagome lo hizo darse la vuelta para verla apresada entre numerosas columnas. -¡¡¡¡¡KAGOME!!!!!- grito antes de correr en su auxilio. Pero antes de poder dar un paso, Koichi apareció detrás de él y le propino un golpe q mando a Inuyasha contra el piso. Inuyasha se volteo de nuevo para regresar el ataque, pero Koichi solo le sonrió y se desvaneció en otra columna de fuego.

Inuyasha se demoró unos segundos en recuperarse de la sorpresa y cuando recobro el dominio de su ser, recordó q aún debía salvar a Kagome. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a salvarla, no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia la columna por donde Koichi había aparecido.

Ryo había visto el ataque de Koichi y recién ahí comprendió el sentido de su ataque. Al ser escudado por el fuego, Koichi podía aparecer donde y cuando quería y golpearlos antes de q tuvieran tiempo de defenderse. Entonces trató de esquivar las columnas, al mismo tiempo q mantenerse alerta ante cualquier ataque. Claro q al tratar de hacer las 2 al mismo tiempo, estaba destinada a fallar en una, demostrándolo al aparecer Koichi detrás de ella y golpearla. Antes q Ryo se diera cuenta por completo de lo q estaba pasando, había sido lanzada contra el suelo y Koichi había desaparecido de nuevo.

Gruñendo con furia y fustración Ryo se puso de pie y salto justo a tiempo para esquivar una nueva columna. Un poco más lejos, Inuyasha había logrado rescatar a Kagome y ahora estaba dedicándose a esquivar las columnas con la chica en su espalda. Más lejos todavía, Miroku parecía haberse hartado de la situación y decidió darle fin. Rápidamente comenzó a liberar su mano del rosario protector, pero fue detenido por Sango.

- Excelencia, si hace eso absorberá también a Inuyasha y Kagome - le dijo respondiendo a su no formulada pregunta. Miroku miró al hanyou y a la miko q luchaban por sobrevivir y volvió a poner las cuentas alrededor de su mano. Iba a quejarse, cuando la formación de una nueva columna justo a sus pies lo hizo saltar para esquivarla llevándose a Sango consigo. Justo entonces q pensaba q estaban a salvo (al menos del anterior ataque) Koichi apareció de la nada y golpeo fuertemente a Miroku para luego desaparecer tan de repente como había aparecido, no dándole tiempo a Sango para responder el ataque.

Para ese entonces, Shippo había dejado de correr al lograr apagar su cola y acababa de emitir un suspiro de alivio cuando Koichi apareció justo en frente de él. Shippo grito de terror y trató de huir pero fue levantado de la cola por Koichi. El youkai de fuego sonrió malignamente antes de levantar su mano con la clara intención de degollar a Shippo, pero fue detenido por una patada voladora de parte de Ryo. Koichi maldició a Ryo en voz baja y desapareció de nuevo sin darle la oportunidad a Ryo de continuar con el ataque.

Inuyasha trató de ir en ayuda de sus amigos, pero Koichi apareció justo en frente de él y mandando a él y a Kagome al suelo. Hartándose por completo Inuyasha trato de atacar a Koichi, pero este ya había desaparecido. Gruñendo con furia Inuyasha desenvaino a Tetsusaiga y se preparó para el ataque.

- ¡¡¡¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!!! - no teniendo un blanco fijo, Inuyasha solo lo dirigió hacia donde había visto a Koichi la última vez. El golpe no alcanzó a Koichi, sin embargo su fuerza fue suficiente para apagar momentáneamente las numerosas columnas, dejando a Koichi a descubierto. 

- maldito hanyou - fue lo único q dijo Koichi al ver su "escudo" protector disuelto. Lleno de rabia hizo lo único q parecía tener sentido en ese momento, atacar a Inuyasha.

Aún sorprendido de q su ataque hubiera funcionado, Inuyasha era presa fácil de cualquier ataque. Koichi lo pateo en el estómago, antes de golpearlo en la cara con un puñetazo. Ahora, este ataque tuvo 2 consecuencias: la primera, que mando Inuyasha directo al suelo y la segunda, que Tetsusaiga termino al otro lado del campo de batalla, demasiado lejos para ser de ayuda.

Al ver esto, Sango se preparó para atacar, pero fue detenida por el resurgimiento de las columnas. Incapaces de ver lo q sucedía con su amigo, los demás se vieron obligados a continuar la tarea de seguir vivos, ya q durante la batalla se habían alejado demasiado de Inuyasha.

Sin embargo, Ryo seguía lo bastante cerca como para ver la pelea de Inuyasha y Koichi. Koichi no parecía tener intenciones de volver a ocultarse, al menos no por el momento, ya q estaba ganándole a Inuyasha. Ryo trató de acercarse a ayudar, pero fue detenida por una columna. Buscando desesperadamente por una forma de ayudar al malhumorado hanyou, Ryo vio a Tetsusaiga no muy lejos de ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho ni poco, Ryo se lanzó hacia la espada tratando de esquivar las columnas. Segundos después alcanzó la espada y agarrándola con una mano, la lanzó hacia Inuyasha. 

Koichi vio a la espada acercándose y trato de agarrarla, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido. Agarrándola con las dos manos la blandió con fuerza y logro cortar a Koichi por la mitad. Instantáneamente las columnas se apagaron y todos tuvieron tiempo de verla expresión de dolor de Koichi antes de q este prendiera fuego y se disolviera entre las llamas.

Lentamente todos comenzaron a recuperar la calma (y la respiración) y como siempre Kagome fue a revisar las heridas de Inuyasha. El kitsune corrió hacia la pareja, mientras q Kirara era envuelta en llamas para regresar a su forma de gatita ( o sea a su forma "inofensiva) al mismo tiempo q Miroku se las arreglaba para ser cacheteado por Sango. Ryo solo se dejo caer al piso y observó el cielo antes de cerrar los ojos y exhalar un suspiro de alivio. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos cinco segundos después, se encontró con las siluetas de cuatro adultos y un niño recortadas contra el cielo azul.

- entonces… ¿cuál dijiste q era tu nombre? -

****

*************

- ¡¡¡RING RING!!!! - 

- ¡no, Zentaro! ¡dejáme contestar! ¡Zentaro detente! - en medio de risa, Miyuki logró separarse de su esposo y corrió para llegar al teléfono. Logro cogerlo pero no pudo evitar q su esposo la abrazara por atrás, como para asegurarse de q no se escapara después - ¿alo? ¡Ah, hola Kaoru! No, lo siento pero ella no se encuentra- en este punto la mamá de Ryo tuvo q separar el teléfono de su oreja para evitar quedarse sorda. Zentaro sonrió divertido mientras escuchaba los gritos de la adolescente al oro lado de la línea

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ???!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡PERO ADONDE SE FUE!!!!!???? ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿SABE QUE DÍA ES HOY????!!! ¡¡¡¡ES SÁBADO!!!! ¡¡¡¡TODOS LOS SABADOS EN LA NOCHE NOS REUNIMOS Y USTED ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE ELLA NO ESTA!!!!??? - Miyuki ahogo la risa ante el dilema de la adolescente, pero antes de q pudiera responderle su querido esposo le arrebato el teléfono de las manos.

- siento haber arruinado sus planes, pero Ryo salió por q nosotros se lo encargamos. Sin embargo, no creo q regrese después de q anochezca, así q aún va a poder ir a tu casa - le dijo Zentaro usando un tono frío y sin emociones (q generalmente reservaba para castigar a sus hijos)

- es-esta bien señor - fue la respuesta de Kaoru, como siempre cohibida por la presencia del papá de Ryo. Ryo podía ser su mejor amiga en TODOOOOO el universo, pero eso no quita q su papá le diera miedo. Miyuki sonrió ante el cambio en la muchacha y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su esposo, antes de coger de nuevo el teléfono.

- no te preocupes Kaoru, Ryo no debe demorar mucho mas en llegar. Apenas llegue le digo q te llame ¿esta bien?… Si, ya no te preocupes…no, no me voy a olvidar…adios… - Miyuki colgó el teléfono y encaró a su esposo - ¡q malo q eres Zentaro! No tenías q asustar a la pobre chica de esa manera. Además es nuestra culpa q Ryo no este, nosotros fuimos los q la obligamos a ir…solo espero q este bien - Zentaro noto un poco de preocupación en su voz y, aunque no lo admitiera, el también estaba un poco preocupado por Ryo. Había pasado mucho desde q salió de la casa, ya debería estar de regreso.

- ya te dije q no te preocupes, Ryo es una muchacha fuerte va a estar bien - dijo, tratando de disimular su preocupación - además, seguro q no se demora mucho más en regresar, estáte tranquila - Miyuki asintió pero no dijo nada más. Ella sabía q su esposo estaba preocupado (aunque tal vez no tanto como ella), pero decidió q lo mejor sería confiar en él. Pero de todas formas no iba a estar tranquila hasta q Ryo regresara a la casa

****

*************

Ryo suspiró otra vez. Con toda la emoción de la pelea, se había olvidado por completo q estaba buscando una forma de escabullirse. Ahora, se encontraba capturada en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede rodeada de aquellos de los q quería huir, los cuales querían q respondiera las preguntas q ella no quería responder ( y créanme, "¿ quieres tener un hijo conmigo?" no era una de ellas)

Todos los demás estaban haciendo una especie de reunión al otro lado de la habitación. Hablaban en susurros, para evitar q Ryo los oyera. Pero no habían contado con q el oído de Ryo era tan bueno como el de Inuyasha, de forma q escuchaba todo lo q estaban diciendo.

Sin embargo, decir q Ryo estaba poco interesada en lo q estaban diciendo era mucho decir. En este momento lo q más le importaba a Ryo era encontrar una forma de salir de ahí. Definitivamente, no iba a poder vencer a todos ellos, así intentar hacerlo por la fuerza estaba fuera de cuestión.

- ya esta pequeña, ya acabe - le dijo de forma afectuosa la anciana Kaede. Mientras q todos tenían su pequeña reunión, ella le había estado curando las heridas a Ryo -ninguna de tus heridas es muy grave, excepto las quemaduras de tu garganta y tus manos, pero no creo q se demoren demasiado en sanar de todas formas - Ryo le sonrió a modo de respuesta. En ese momento la reunión pareció acabar y Ryo observo mientras q todos se levantaban y se sentaban de nuevo al frente de ella, para comenzar el "interrogatorio"

- ¿cómo era q te llamabas? - le pregunto Miroku sonriendo. Pero antes de q pudiera contestar fue interrumpida por Inuyasha

- ¿¡para q le preguntas eso Miroku!? ¡ya sabemos como se llama! - dijo gruñendo Inuyasha, quien se paro y acercándose a Ryo la levantó por el cuello de la ropa, quedando cara a cara. Ryo ni se inmuto ante esto y adoptó una expresión de frialdad q era muy parecida a la de Shesshomaru, logrando así molestar a Inuyasha. Pero antes de q pudiera hacer nada, Miroku lo golpeo con su bastón logrando q él y Ryo cayeran al piso.

- ¡¿por q demonios hiciste eso Miroku?!- fue la respuesta de Inuyasha, quien se volteó a mirar al monje. El monje no le dijo nada, sino q volvió a enfocar su atención en Ryo. Inuyasha trató de protestar por ser ignorado, pero fue detenido por Kagome

- ¡Abajo! - un par de minutos después todo había vuelto a la calma. Inuyasha seguía un poco molesto, pero accedió a quedarse callado mientras q realizaban el interrogatorio.

- entonces, puedes decirnos q haces aquí, Ryo - siguió Miroku. Ryo pestañió ante la mención de su nombre, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se quedo ahí, mirándolos a todos como si le estuvieran preguntando algo obvio.

- bueno, parece q esto va a demorar más de lo q pensamos-

****

*************

Si!!!! Ya acabe el séptimo capítulo (aunque seguro q ya notaron esto). No sé si me he demorado más o menos en escribir este en comparación de los demás, pero como seguro ya han notado no soy buena para las escenas de pelea. Aún así, hice lo q pude y espero q les gusto.

Agradezco a las personas q me enviaron reviews: Rosalynn, Kagomepotter_137 y goldenmoonlight13 (gracias, gracias, gracias, gracia, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracia, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracia, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracia, gracias, gracias, gracias) y a las personas q no me enviaron les digo q no tengan miedo en enviarme reviews por q no los voy a morder (aunque probablemente lo haga si no me envían n_n)

Y ya me quito por q si no van a odiarme. n_n 

****

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	8. Escapes y explicaciones

Cuando el futuro y el pasado son presente

Hola! He descubierto q soy realmente mala escribiendo escenas de peleas, por q es lo único q creo puede explicar la falta de reviews…. Pero como soy terca, aún si nadie lo lee pienso acabar este fanfic

Inuyasha es mio, …sip, han oído bien, Inuyasha es mio… si claro, ya quisiera yo…lógicamente Inuyasha NO es mio.

Capítulo 8: Escapes y explicaciones: 

Después de lo q parecía un siglo de interrogación, el único progreso q habían logrado hacer era… ninguno. Así es, ninguno. Después de lo q parecía un siglo de interrogación, Ryo seguía negándose a decir una sola palabra. Luego de varias hipótesis, pensaron q tal vez estaba asustada de ellos y por eso se negaba a hablar. Pero tampoco habían podido "calmarla" y ella seguía negándose a decir nada.

Pero esperen, después de todo si habían tenido progreso. Un pequeño, diminuto, insignificante, microscópico progreso… habían logrado descubrir (TAN TAN TAN TAN) la razón por la q Ryo se negaba a hablar. Y esta era q, simplemente, cuando Koichi quemó su garganta la había imposibilitado para producir cualquier sonido (…sin comentarios…) 

Sin embargo, como hanyou q es Ryo sana muy rápido. Y eso la inquietaba, por q sabía q una vez q sanará no tendría excusa para no contestar sus preguntas. Pero además sabía q se iba a demorar un día mínimo en sanar. Ahora había buenas y malas noticias. Las buenas era q no iba a tener q responderles hasta el día de mañana. La mala era q no la iban a dejar regresar a su casa hasta q respondiera, y si no llegaba a su casa antes de la noche sus padres se iban a preocupar mucho.

Y para colmo, Ryo tenía esa sensación de q se estaba olvidando de algo. Haber, q día era hoy? Sábado… sábado… sábado…q tenía q hacer el sábado??…oh, demonios!!!! Le había prometido a Kaoru q iría su casa!!!! Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios… Kaoru la iba a matar!!!!

Ryo trató de tranquilizarse, antes de q comenzara a llamar la atención. Tenía q hacer algo. Pero q? No la iban a dejar ir sin respuestas a preguntas q ella no podía contestar…entonces q demonios iba a ha…?? Y entonces le vino… iba a ser difícil y casi imposible, pero era lo único que podía hacer…

****

*************

Kaoru estaba caminando de un lado a otro de su cuarto. La iba a matar. La iba a matar. Donde demonios podía estar?? Q demonios podía ser tan importante para q Ryo llegará tarde? Cansada de tanto caminar (en círculos) Kaoru se tiro boca abajo en la cama.

Debía de aceptar q con Ryo nunca nada es lo esperado. Pero q podría estar haciendo? Ella y Ryo se reunían todos los sábados desde q tenía memoria. Y Ryo nunca, pero nunca, había llegado tarde.

Bueno, entonces lo q esta haciendo debe ser en verdad importante. " pero Ryo salió por q nosotros se lo encargamos", eso era lo q el señor Hiroaki le había dicho. Conociendo a Ryo, lo más probable es q estuviera persiguiendo un youkai o algo así. Sin embargo, su papá había dicho q iba a regresar antes de q anochezca. Kaoru miró la hora, ya estaba a punto de atardecer. Y, sin embargo, Ryo aún no había llegado

****

*************

- achuuuu!!!…- todos en la cabaña voltearon a ver a Ryo (considerando q ese es el único sonido q ha hecho desde q llego, no me extraña) quien los miro de regreso hasta q desviaron la mirada. Esto estaba mal. Había pasado como media hora y Ryo seguía exactamente donde estaba hace media hora. 

Ya lo tenía decidido, iba a tener q huir. El problema era _como._ La cabaña no tenía ventanas, así q solo le quedaba la puerta. Pero había muchos obstaculos entre ella y la puerta. Parecía q sabían q iba a querer escaparse y la estaban vigilando a propósito.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una esquina mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Sango y Kagome hablando. Shippo se había quedado hecho un ovillo junto a Kirara que también dormía, los dos al costado de Miroku. Aunque no lo parecía, Ryo sabía q todos (excepto los dormidos) estaban atentos a sus movimientos (hace un rato intento moverse un poco hacia la derecha y de repente todos la estaban mirando)

Ryo trató de concentrarse. Debía encontrar una forma de burlarlos o, en su defecto, de q se vayan de la cabaña. Sin embargo, su cerebro estaba completamente en blanco. Durante horas y horas, Ryo estuvo pensando algo q pudiera ayudarla. No encontró nada q pudiera ayudarla, sin embargo no podía evitar sonreír al pensar q le diría su papá por no habérsele ocurrido nada. Habían entrenado planes de huida y escape millones de veces (por si las dudas) y en el momento de la acción no tenía una sola mísera idea.

No se había movido ni un solo centímetro desde hace tiempo y sabía q los demás estaban comenzando a preguntarse si estaba viva. El problema era q Ryo sabía q no lo iba a estar mucho tiempo si dejaba a Kaoru plantada. Podía ser su mejor amiga y todo lo q quieran, pero cuando quería podía dar MUCHO miedo. 

Pero por más q quisiera salir de ahí, a Ryo francamente le estaba comenzando a dar sueño. Poco a poco su cerebro comenzó a trabajar más lento y no sabía q sus párpados pesaran tanto. Afuera la noche había caído hace rato. Tratando de evitar q sus ojos se cerraran, Ryo forzó a su cerebro a pensar en como escapar. Sin embargo, el sueño no ayudaba mucho (me pregunto por q…)

- no debo dormirme- pensó Ryo- no debo dor...dor…dor.. (bostezo) mirme- pero si hay algo contra lo q no podemos combatir es con el sueño, y como todos, Ryo cayó presa del mismo antes q se diera cuenta.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Inuyasha vio la inútil lucha de Ryo contra el sueño y no dejo de observarla después q se quedó dormida. Había algo extraño en ella, algo familiar. Claro q ya la había reconocido, pero había algo más, algo extrañamente… familiar. Inuyasha no sabía q era y eso lo estaba molestando desde hace rato. Intentando apartar los pensamientos sobre Ryo de su cerebro, Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir también (claro, pero este duerme con un ojo abierto y uno cerrado…)

Los rayos de sol atravesaron sin piedad los párpados de Ryo. Ryo gimió a forma de queja antes de intentar voltearse para seguir su sueño. Claro q cuando estas sentada eso es un poco difícil, cosa q Ryo notó cuando descubrió q le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo. Entonces todo lo pasado el día anterior llegó al cerebro de Ryo, logrando lo imposible: que se levantara. 

Sus ojos recorrieron la cabaña, descubriendo q era la única despierta. Aún maldiciendo por haberse quedado dormida, Ryo decidió q esta era su mejor oportunidad así q intentando hacer el menor Ryo posible se levantó y se dispuso a salir sigilosamente.

Ryo salió de la casa, aún evitando hacer ruido, y sintió como el sol calentaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, Ryo levantó sus brazos y se estiró, sintió como sus músculos se quejaban bajo su piel por la mala posición como había dormido. Ryo decidió ignorar esto y se preparó para comenzar a correr.

- ¿adonde crees q vas?! - dijo una voz al costado de ella. Ryo casi se cae de la sorpresa, pero volteó rápidamente para ver a Inuyasha sentado a un costado de la puerta. Ryo debe haber pasado justo a su costado, pero ni lo había notado. Viendo q no iba a responder, Inuyasha volvió a preguntar - ¿¡adonde crees q vas?! - (hola!!! Te acuerdas q la muchacha no puede hablar!!??…)

- ¡¡¡sshhuuusss!! - (esta bien, a lo mejor si puede) fue la única respuesta de Ryo, al mismo tiempo q hacia señas con sus manos a Inuyasha para q bajara el volumen - ¡vas a despertar a alguien! - siguió en un susurro. Inuyasha la miró extrañado por un segundo, hasta q recordó la situación. Ryo también pareció darse cuenta de eso, por q sonrió nerviosamente a Inuyasha - bueno, yo creo q mejor me voy yendo, hasta luego! - dijo de lo q le pareció una forma casual, antes de voltear y comenzar a caminar. Pero antes de q hubiera podido dar un solo paso, fue interrumpida por una gigantesca espada en su camino.

- no vas a ir a ningún lado - Ryo miró la espada en frente suyo y su mirada subió por ella hasta llegar a Inuyasha. Su voz tenía un tinte amenazador, pero a la vez había bajado la voz, como Ryo había pedido. Esto confundió a Ryo un poco, por q le había hecho caso - ahora responde, adonde ibas?- Ryo lo miró confundida, sin saber si responder o no. Trató de pensar algo rápido, pero su cerebro parecía haberse apagado. 

Ryo lo miro de nuevo sorprendida. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como un pez fuera del agua. Pero su carácter obtuvo lo mejor de ella y antes de saberlo estaba prácticamente gritando a Inuyasha (claro q en voz baja, para no despertar a nadie más)

- ¡esta bien, esta bien! Si tanto quieres saberlo voy a mi casa, por q se suponía q iba a regresar ayer y mi papá y mi mamá deben estar preocupados. Eso sin contar a Kaoru, q no creo q me deje vivir otra semana… -Ryo se detuvo para tomar aire. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro. Inuyasha la miraba sorprendido, pero a la vez ligeramente asustado por su reacción.

De repente, Ryo se detuvo y miro a Inuyasha. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, y sólo al ver su mirada de sorpresa (y miedo) Ryo noto lo q había hecho. Sonrojándose levemente Ryo bajó la mirada y concentró toda su atención en el piso.

- no puedo creer q haya hecho eso! - pensó Ryo- esto es lo único q me faltaba, q piense q estoy loca. Genial. Absolutamente genial. Me pregunto donde hay un agujero cuando uno lo necesita? Que vergüenza!!! Creo q ahora si voy a salir corriendo… - 

- vete - Ryo levantó la mirada sorprendida, solo para encontrar a Inuyasha mirándola. Le estaba hablando a ella? Después de voltear para todos los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie más Ryo volvió a ver a Inuyasha. Tenía una gota en la cabeza por el último comportamiento de Ryo, pero parecía decidido. Ryo lo miro fijamente y antes de poder contenerse le pregunto

- ¿por qué? ¿por qué me estas ayudando? - apenas Ryo dijo eso se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Que demonios importaba por q la dejaba ir si la dejaba ir? Sin embargo, como ya ha sido demostrado, Ryo no puede vencer su curiosidad y se quedó para saber cual era la respuesta.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido (otra vez…) ¿por q la estaba dejando ir? ¿y eso por q le importaba? Claro q sabía por q la estaba dejando ir, pero no encontró palabras para decirlo. Al no saber q decir, decidió usar el método alterno

- ¡¡y a ti q te importa!! ¡¡si no quieres no te vayas!! Como si me importara… -dijo tratando de aparentar q no le importaba, pero fallando miserablemente. La verdad, era q no estaba enteramente seguro de por q la estaba dejando ir. Había algo raro en ella, y eso lo desconcertaba.

Ryo lo miraba sorprendida (bueno, ya le tocaba…) Entonces, sonrió. Inuyasha la miró como si fuera una especie de bicho raro. De repente, antes de q pudiera hacer nada, Ryo recorrió en dos pasos la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora si q Inuyasha estaba sorprendido. Sin saber q hacer, no se movió hasta q, segundos después, Ryo lo soltó no sin antes susurrar un gracias. Después, Ryo salió corriendo en la otra dirección. Inuyasha la observó hasta q se internó en el bosque. Luego pareció recobrar la cordura y con una ultima mirada al lugar por donde Ryo había desaparecido, se interno también en el bosque.

****

*************

Ryo corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, esquivando árboles y animales por igual. Mas de una vez sintió el deseo de detenerse para ver el paisaje, pero los recuerdos de todo lo pasado el día anterior la detuvo. Así q siguió corriendo sin parar, siguiendo el olor a quemado. No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, pero sabía q si seguía el olor a quemado debía llegar al pozo.

Confirmando sus sospechas, Ryo llegó al claro con el pozo en el medio. Sin pararse ni un segundo Ryo saltó y se dejo caer en el pozo. Poco después (o sea, casi medio segundo después) Ryo se encontraba al otro lado del pozo. De un solo salto estaba afuera.

Rápidamente salió de la "casa" del pozo y se encaramó en el techo de la casa de Kagome. De ahí siguió de techo en techo, hasta q tranquilizándose, se dejó caer en un callejón entre dos casas. Ahí pudo al fin respirar tranquilamente. De verdad q había tenido mucha suerte. El problema ahora era q iba a decir su familia y Kaoru, quien seguramente ya la habría tachado de todas sus fotos. Como sea, no podía salir así a la calle, excepto q quiera terminar en un zoológico. Así q comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos. Sin embargo no pareció encontrar lo q estaba buscando por q en unos segundos la cara de felicidad de Ryo se transformó en una de completa desesperación.

Sin hacer caso de los hombres q comenzaban a acercársele, saliendo de todos los lados del callejón, Ryo tomó impulso y sin mucho esfuerzo saltó al techo. Los pobres hombres la miraron como estúpidos mientras q Ryo comenzó a rehacer el camino hacia el templo Higurashi.

****

************

Inuyasha estaba sentado en su árbol (bueno, ya sé q todo el bosque es suyo, pero ese es SU árbol), pensando. Pensaba q dirían los demás cuando supieran q había dejado ir a Ryo. Claro q no iban a enterarse si el no les decía. Podía fingir q Ryo se había ido sola… no, igual en algún momento descubrirían la verdad. Inuyasha conocía lo bastante bien a sus amigos como para saber q no se iban a detener hasta encontrarla, ya sea en este tiempo o en el otro, por q seguro q Ryo ya había regresado a su tiempo.

También sabía q ninguno de sus amigos la iba a retener en contra de su voluntad. Pero igual iban a querer encontrarla para saber si estaba bien (podía haber sido secuestrada por un youkai o algo asi). Claro q podía decirles q Ryo se había ido x q quería ir con su familia, pero no se iban a creer q él no había hecho nada para evitarlo…

Pero si les decía la verdad, le iban a preguntar por q lo había hecho. La verdad es q no estaba muy seguro de q responder a esa pregunta. Haber, comenzemos por el principio, de q estaba seguro. Bueno… sabía q la había visto antes, le era extrañamente familiar. Al verla sentía…sentía… la verdad no tenía ni idea de q sentía, pero era raro y era algo q nunca había sentido antes.

Pero era por eso q la había dejado ir?… no, no era eso. Sus… ehhh… "sentimientos" (por no haber otra forma mejor como llamarlos) hacia ella solo lo hacían desear tenerla cerca… claro q no sabía por q. Entonces por q la había dejado ir?

Bueno, eso se parecía un poco a lo q sentía por Kagome. Le gustaba tenerla cerca y sentía q tenía q protegerla. Pero aunque parecían iguales, sus sentimientos por Kagome y Ryo eran diferentes. No podía explicarlo, pero eran sentimientos distintos. No sabía como, pero él sabía q eran sentimientos distintos. Simplemente lo sabía.

****

************

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, antes de cerrarlos con fuerza por la luz. Luego de unos minutos, q fue lo q se tomó en decidir se queria despertarse o no, abrió sus ojos definitivamente. Cuando al fin recuperó su sentido de la vista, vio q todos los demás seguían durmiendo y comenzó a quejarse en voz baja por levantarse tan temprano.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta q Inuyasha no estaba, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Además tenía la sensación de q algo faltaba. Después de recorrer toda la cabaña con la vista (dos veces) se dio cuenta de q pasaba.

En segundos toda la cabaña estaba despierta.

****

*************

Como media hora después Ryo estaba de nuevo en el techo del templo Higurashi. Después de revisar todo el camino minuciosamente, había llegado a la conclusión de q lo había perdido al otro lado del pozo. Sin saber q hacer, Ryo se sentó en el techo a meditar.

- Haber, por un lado - dijo, al mismo tiempo q levantaba una mano - puedo ir a mi casa y decirle a papá q lo perdí, con lo cual seguro me mata, contando lo q paso la última vez. Por el otro lado - siguió al mismo tiempo q levantaba la otra mano - puedo regresar al Sengoku Jidai por él, donde posiblemente me encuentren y me hagan "prisionera" de nuevo….entonces q prefiero: q mi familia me mate…o q me hagan prisionera… q mi familia me mate o me hagan prisionera - cada vez q decía una opción, levantaba una mano como una balanza - claro q si me hacen prisionera jamás volveré a ver a mi familia… pero si voy sin él papá se va a molestar mucho… claro q puede ser q no me encuentren, a lo mejor ni se han dado cuenta q no estoy…- esto hizo q se decidiera y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, saltó y después de un par de pasos se encontraba de nuevo al otro lado del pozo.

****

*************

Después de buscar por lo q parecía una hora, Kagome y los demás habían llegado a la conclusión de q Ryo ya estaba demasiado lejos como para encontrarla o q de verdad sabía como esconderse.

Apenas Kagome se dio cuenta de q Ryo no estaba todos habían salido corriendo a buscarla. Claro q esta de mas decir q no tuvieron suerte. En un momento Shippo pensó haberla encontrado al ver sus orejas por encima de una arbusto. Al instante todos se acercaron, solo para descubrir q era Inuyasha. 

Al instante Kagome le informó a Inuyasha de q Ryo se había ido. Inuyasha no pareció muy sorprendido (a su favor debo decir q lo intento) pero nadie pareció notarlo. Excepto Kagome, claro, a quien le pareció notar q Inuyasha se esforzaba por mirar a otro lado. De todas maneras, Inuyasha acepto unirse a la búsqueda de Ryo.

Regresaron a la cabaña desde donde Inuyasha se dedico a seguir el olor de Ryo. Eso funcionó bastante bien, hasta q llegaron al río donde el olor de Ryo desapareció. Ryo era suficientemente inteligente para saber q Inuyasha iba a rastrearla e hizo lo posible para evitarlo.

Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida y ya no tenían la menor idea de q hacer. Si Ryo había regresado a su tiempo (cosa q sin duda había hecho) iba a ser imposible rastrearla. Así q puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme (contando el hecho q este es mi fanfic) q se habían rendido definitivamente.

Viendo q no tenía nada más q hacer, Kagome decidió q lo mejor q podía hacer era regresar a casa. Esta de más decir q Inuyasha se opusó, pero Kagome estaba decidida. Así q todos la acompañaron en su camino al pozo, incluyendo a un Inuyasha aún molesto.

- bueno, ya me voy – todos estaban un poco silenciosos después de q Ryo se había ido, pero eso no evito a Inuyasha de seguir discutiendo.

- no puedes irte! Tenemos q seguir buscando a Naraku! - 

- tengo q ir a mi casa, mi familia no sabe q me fui – (no crees q tal vez haya la remota posibilidad q Sota les haya dicho) le respondió Kagome mientras se apoyaba en el borde del pozo lista para saltar.

- recién regresaste ayer!!… - Dijo Inuyasha acercando hasta llegar junto al pozo. Atrás de ellos los demás los miraban divertidos y nada sorprendidos, siendo esta una escena bastante común.

Inuyasha se detuvo a mitad de la discusión, y Kagome no entendió la razón hasta volteando a ver al pozo, vio a Ryo colgada del borde. Ryo los miro sorprendido para luego sonreír de forma nerviosa y decir en una voz q pretendía ser casual.

- …este … saben, se ven ocupados y no quiero interrumpir así q hasta luego! – fue lo último q dijo antes de soltarse. Sin embargo Inuyasha fue más rápido y antes de q pudiera pasar por el pozo la había agarrado de la muñeca evitándola de huir – aunque pensándolo bien, a lo mejor me quede por aquí un rato más – dijo mientras ahogaba un suspiro.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, sobre todo Inuyasha q no podía creer q después de q la había ayudado a "escapar", ella regresara así no más. Se dijo q no le iba a hacer más favores, ya q claramente no eran apreciados. Todavía cogiéndola del brazo la levantó para luego dejarla en el piso un poco más lejos del pozo.

****

*************

- entonces, te fuiste por q tu familia estaba preocupada por ti? – preguntó Kagome. Después del regreso de Ryo, todos se habían sentado en la hierba para hablar. Entonces Ryo les había explicado todo lo q le había pasado desde como había "caído" en el pozo, como después de encontrarse con Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku había seguido a Shippo hasta la pelea, como al despertarse en la mañana había salido de regreso a su casa y como había regresado por q había perdido algo y creía q estaba ahí. Ryo sólo emitió el hecho de q ella ya sabía como funcionaba el pozo, haciéndoles creer q pensaba q como el pozo la había traído iba a poder regresarla y lo pasado con Inuyasha en la mañana.

Todos la escucharon atentamente (Inuyasha fingió q no le importaba) y cuando acabo comenzaron a hacerle preguntas. Ryo dijo q respondería todo, pero q tenía q encontrar aquello q había perdido, así q estaba a cuatro patas caminando (tal vez gateando sería la palabra correcta) por todo el claro, metiéndose entre árboles y arbustos.

- yep. Se suponía q iba a regresar ayer antes de q atardeciera, pero no llegue,… como seguramente ya notaron – le respondió sin siquiera voltear. La única razón por q les había explicado todo era por q había decidido q lo mejor era actuar normal para no levantar sospechas y luego "huir" en la menor ocasión. Además necesitaba tiempo para poder buscar, por q estaba completamente segura q lo había perdido por ahí.

- pero x q no esperaste a q despertáramos? - dijo Sango. Ryo sólo se encogió de hombros, aún sin voltear. Todavía seguía buscando y ahora tenía medio cuerpo entre unos arbustos. Su falta de atención hizo surgir gotas a los presentes, pero ella no se inmutó y siguió buscando. 

- Otra cosa – comenzó Miroku. Ryo no dio señales de oírlo, pero como así había sido desde el comienzo, Miroku siguió – cuando llegaste a la pelea eras humana, pero poco después de transformaste… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – los demás se callaron para oír la respuesta de Ryo, sin embargo el q habló fue Shippo.

- Ryo es un hanyou al igual q Inuyasha. Así como Inuyasha se transforma en humano (insertar aquí un gruñido de Inuyasha) seguramente Ryo también, y justo hoy era "su día" - (por decirlo de alguna forma) esa fue la respuestas de Shippo y todos parecieron conformarse con ella, menos Ryo.

- Te equivocas – dijo al mismo tiempo q, al fin, salía de los arbustos. Todos la miraron mientras se paraba del piso y se acercaba para sentarse junto a ellos, al tiempo q examinaba un brazalete plateado – primero hoy no es "mi día", sobre todo por el hecho q yo no tengo "un día" por q no soy un hanyou- 

- pero Ryo, nosotros – dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo q hacia una seña hacia Inuyasha – hemos visto a tus padres. Tu madre era humana y tu padre era un youkai – Inuyasha asintió ante esto, pero Ryo solo sonrió débilmente antes de seguir

- también te equivocas. Lo q pasa es q en mi época, bueno nuestra época, -dijo mirando a Kagome – no existe tal cosa como un youkai "puro", por decirlo de alguna forma. Cualquier familia de youkais tiene uno o más antepasados humanos. No hay una sola q pueda decir q TODOS sus antepasados son youkai – todos la miraron sorprendidos, y Ryo, q se sentía como si estuviera contando un cuento, siguió con su explicación – ve, por ejemplo, a mi papá. Puede parecer un youkai "puro", pero algunos de sus antepasados eran humanos (no pregunten cuales por q soy bien bestia en árboles genealógicos), de todas maneras tiene más de youkai q de humano. Luego, mi madre, bueno su padre (o sea mi abuelo) era un hanyou, pero mi abuela era humana entonces ella es más humana q youkai. En lo q refiere a mi, se puede decir q soy un hanyou por q tengo sangre humana y sangre youkai, pero no son mitades exactas, tengo más de youkai q de humana, por lo q no tengo "un día" – dijo dando por finalizada la explicación y deteniéndose a tomar aire. Todos la miraron sorprendida (parece q ella recibe mucho de eso no?...) y esta vez fue Inuyasha quien tomó la palabra

- entiendo, pero cuando vimos a tu madre ella era humana Y todavía no explicas como es q te transformaste – todos asintieron y, luego de suspirar, Ryo siguió con su explicación.

- ok, eso me lleva a mi siguiente punto (Ryo ya se alucinaba en medio de una conferencia o algo así) Varios youkais tienen apariencias q…eh… levantarían sospechas si cualquier humano los viera. Yo tengo amigos youkais q tiene cola o cuernos o algo por el estilo. Para eso es q usamos esto – dijo levantando, para q todos lo vieran, el brazalete de plata q había recogido de entre los arbustos hace un rato

- ¿un brazalete? ¿para q usan un brazalete? – dijo Shippo sin poder contenerse

- es lo q voy a explicar si no me interrumpes. Bueno, no TIENE q ser un brazalete, puede ser otra cosa, pero eso es lo de menos. La cosa es q tiene un hechizo q bloquea nuestras características y apariencia youkai (léase color de pelos, ojos, orejas, garras, colmillos, cola, cuernos, alas y demás) Entonces todos nos vemos como humanos y podemos caminar por la calle sin llamar la atención. Esta mañana, cuando pase por el pozo yo tenía el mío puesto y el otro día q viste a mi mamá ella estaba usando el suyo - ahora si q todos la estaban mirando sorprendidos

- y dígame, ¿Dónde consiguen estos brazaletes? – preguntó Miroku

- el brazalete es lo de menos. Cuando nace un bebe, la familia elige un objeto cualquiera, preferentemente de plata y q el bebe pueda llevar puesto y lo llevan a un templo a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí hay toda una ceremonia y uno de los monjes del templo hace el hechizo – 

- ¿y como así lograron q un templo les hiciera los hechizos? – pregunto Sango

- hicimos un trato. Ellos hacen el hechizo para q podamos vivir una vida normal y nosotros nos comprometemos a eliminar a aquellos youkais q se rebelan y deciden destruir a los humanos o algo por el estilo – dijo con un tono q usaría para explicar q dos mas dos es cuatro

- así fue como te conocimos! – dijo Kagome

- exacto. Nos distribuimos por zonas y cada familia o familias se encargan de una zona. Generalmente papá se encarga pero como yo soy su sucesora y todo el rollo, a veces yo tengo q encargarme de ellos. Y este justo apareció por la escuela así q tuve q salirme y perseguirlo y luego me encontré con ustedes y de ahí ya saben lo q paso- 

- ¿tu eres su sucesora…? – preguntó Inuyasha con cara de escéptico

- si, por q soy la hija mayor… no es tan malo, por q me toca salir de clases y a veces voy con papá al bosque a entrenar…es divertido…la mayoría de las veces - dijo con una sonrisa. Todos sonrieron aún un poco sorprendidos (menos Inuyasha) Recién entonces a Ryo se le ocurrió ver la hora, para descubrir q era casi medio día. 

Entonces le tomó a Ryo menos de 10 minutos para despedirse de todos y saltar por el pozo, para dirigirse a toda velocidad, otra vez, a su casa.

****

*************

¡¡¡¡AL FIN ACABE!!!! Les pido mil disculpas por haberme demorado tanto, pero mi computadora estuvo malograda desde navidad y eso sumado a un bloqueo, me hizo demorarme "un poquito"

Lo único malo es q a pesar de haberme demorado tanto, casi nadie me mando review. Por eso he decidido no poner el siguiente capítulo hasta tener al menos 10 review (ya se q es casi nada, pero para q vean lo poco q me escriben) Quiero agradecer a las pocas personas q SI me mandaron reviews: goldenmoonlight13, Rosalynn, kagomepotter_137 y pelusa_san.

****

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	9. De vuelta a la normalidad ¿¿?

Cuando el futuro y el pasado son presente

Hola!! Y a pesar de viento y marea yo sigo escribiendo, simplemente por q puedo. Y por q no tengo nada q hacer. Esta bien, tengo un montón de cosas q hacer, pero no tengo nada MEJOR q hacer.

Ahora, como ya deben saber, Inuyasha no es mío. Solo me pertenece cualquier personaje q les parezca q no esta en la serie.

Capítulo 9: De vuelta a la normalidad (¿¿??)

Ryo vio la puerta de su casa con alivio. No había estado en su casa en casi 24 horas, pero sentía q se había ido hace siglos. Le había pasado mucho desde q salió por esa puerta la última vez y lo último q quería hacer ahora era pensar en ello.

Sin dudarlo se acercó a la casa y sacó la llave de su bolsillo. Ryo miro a su alrededor, todo estaba como lo había dejado (ok, tampoco se había ido tanto tiempo, pero la chica se esta volviendo paranoica)

- ¡¡Ya llegue!! – grito antes de dirigirse a la cocina. No había comido hace mucho y estaba muerta de hambre. Sabía q sus padres debían de estar preocupados pero sentía q no iba a poder dar un paso más si no comía algo, así q hizo un pequeño desvió hacia la cocina en su camino de búsqueda de sus padres. Pero cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarlos a los dos ahí.

Parecía q habían estado sentados hablando en la cocina, pero al oír a Ryo los dos se habían semi-incorporado de sus sitios (la silla de Zentaro cayó al piso con un fuerte golpe) Ryo los miro sorprendida durante un momento y ellos también hicieron lo mismo. Luego como si nada hubiera pasado y esto fuera algo de todos los días Zentaro se sentó (después de recoger su silla) antes de dirigir los ojos a su hija.

- Llegas tarde - Ryo conocía más q bien la bienvenidas de su padre como para q esto le causara ningún asombro

- Lo sé, pero no lo hice a propósito – fue su respuesta, al mismo tiempo q le daba la espalda a su padre y comenzaba a abrir y cerrar los gabinetes de la cocina en busca de comida. Los dos actuaban como si diciendo q volvía en 30 minutos se hubiera demorado dos horas, no como si hubiera pasado toda la noche fuera de casa sin haberse comunicado con ellos ni una sola vez – eh… ma, queda algo de comer en la casa? – dijo dando la vuelta por primera vez.

Miyuki era la única q no parecía estar en el juego. Seguía de pie junto a la mesa y Ryo pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Parecía q estaba conteniéndose para no abrazar a sus hija y ponerse a llorar. Sin embargo, le sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

- si claro hijita, te guarde un poco de la cena. Espérate un ratito q ya te la caliento – dijo y uniendo el dicho al hecho comenzó a abrir y cerrar gabinetes para sacar la comida. Ryo la siguió con la mirada unos segundos antes de sentarse y volver a mirar a su padre.

Zentaro no había despegado los ojos de su hija un segundo y si ella hubiera vuelto a mirarlo unos minutos antes (específicamente durante la búsqueda de la comida y la conversación con su madre) hubiera descubierto una leve sonrisa. Pero ahora lo q le preocupaba era el hecho de por q su hija se había demorado algo. Sabía q Ryo había intentado desviarlo del tema, pero él podía leer a su hija como un libro abierto y sabía q le estaba ocultando algo.

Ryo sabía q no iba a poder engañar a su padre, pero no quería saber q iba a pasar si le contaba toda la verdad. No había podido resistir a la curiosidad y había caído por el pozo, había desaprovechado una perfecta oportunidad de huir y se había unido a la pelea, había escapado sólo para regresar por su brazalete y por eso había tenido q revelarles información del futuro hasta entonces desconocida. Francamente, no creía q nada de esto lo hubiera hecho muy feliz.

Así q en un comienzo no dijo nada y solo se contento con quedarse ahí mirando a su padre. Los dos se miraron durante un rato, como si estuvieran compitiendo a ver quien cedía primero. Al final Ryo cedió dejando de mirar a su padre para mirar en cambio al plato q su madre acababa de ponerle en frente. Aún sin decir nada Ryo comenzó a comer y su padre se vio obligado a romper el silencio

- ¿y bien? – dijo tratando de sonar molesto, pero con una gotita en la cabeza por la forma en q su hija estaba comiendo (bueno, la pobre no ha comido nada en casi 24 hora q más esperabas??...). Ryo lo miró aún con la boca llena y Zentaro tuvo q esperar q su hija tragara para tener una respuesta.

- ¿y bien q? – fue lo único q dijo, tratando de parecer como q de verdad no sabía de q estaba hablando. Pero la verdad era q lo sabía muy bien y no pudo seguir fingiendo cuando su padre le dijo con voz autoritaria

- ¿¡¡como q q!!? sabes bien de q hablo Ryo. por q te demoraste tanto? – Ryo sabía q no iba a poder seguir fingiendo (tampoco como si hubieras fingido mucho) así q tragó de nuevo y se dispuso a contestar

- ¿Quieres la versión larga o la versión resumida? – esta bien, esta bien, todavía estaba tratando de ganar tiempo haber si se le ocurría algo mejor q contar. Su padre levantó las cejas antes de fruncir el seño, una expresión q Ryo conocía q significaba algo como deja-de-bromear-y-dime-q-paso-de-una-vez. Así q Ryo ahogo un suspiro y después de apartar de ella su plato ya vacío comenzó con la historia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le tomó a Ryo como media hora acabar de contarlo todo. Al final tanto su madre como su padre la miraron sorprendidos, pero no pasó mucho para q comenzaran a bombardearla con preguntas

- ok, déjame ver si entendí todo – dijo su padre apenas salió de su sorpresa – fuiste al templo y se te ocurrió ir a ver el pozo, por donde te caíste y por supuesto q apareciste del otro lado – Ryo sonreía a modo de disculpa a tiempo q asentía para confirmar lo dicho por su papá – entonces no se te ocurrió volver si no q te fuiste a _explorar_ –siguió con una nota de exasperación cada vez mas clara en su voz – luego Kagome fue atacada y todos fueron a ayudar pero tu en vez de huir fuiste a la pelea siguiendo a Shippo– Ryo asintió de nuevo – entonces te uniste a la batalla y luego de derrotarlo _tuviste_ q ir con ellos a su cabaña donde te quedaste dormida pero huiste a la mañana siguiente por q te levantaste temprano. Te encontraste con Inuyasha pero él te dejo ir, sin embargo, cuando ya habías pasado por el pozo, descubriste q no tenías tu brazalete por lo cual decidiste _regresar _para buscarlo. Por supuesto q te encontraron y como no pudiste huir te dedicaste a explicarles todo lo q te preguntaron hasta q recordaste q seguramente te estaríamos esperando y decidiste volver –ahí Zentaro se detuvo para respirar – eso es todo?

- eh…básicamente si. Pero q más podía hacer!! – dijo ante la mirada de su padre – q haya pasado por el pozo no fue mi culpa!! Yo solo quería verlo, nunca tuve la intención de pasar!! –

- entonces por q no regresaste una vez q ya estabas al otro lado? – le dijo su mamá, aunque ella no parecía ni la mitad de molesta q su padre.

-… mamá no ayudas. Ok, eso si fue mi culpa pero no pensé q fueran a descubrirme. No lo hice a propósito – dijo tratando de evitar la mirada de su padre, para luego agregar casi en un susurro - Como si no supiera lo q puede pasar si nos descubren… -

- igual deberías haber sido más cuidadosa. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido q tu podrías hacer algo así – siguió reprochándola Zentaro, pero al ver como su hija bajaba la cabeza avergonzada adopto un tono conciliador- bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Igual pudo haber sido peor -

- si, lo único q importas es q estés bien, nos tenías muy preocupados – siguió su madre. La verdad es q no podía molestarse con ella después de haber estado tan preocupada. Solo estaba muy agradecida q no le haya pasado nada. Ryo les sonrió a los dos en respuesta.

- Y bueno, donde están los demás? – dijo Ryo mientras miraba alrededor, como esperando q aparecieran de pronto (además de cambiar de tema) – donde están Shiro y el abuelo? -

- Shiro estaba haciendo muchas preguntas sobre ti, sobre donde estabas y por q no viniste en la noche, así q el abuelo lo llevó al parque –

- no están? (como q eso es obvio no?) entonces me voy a dormir, por q no he dormido bien desde ayer - (o sea la noche antes de q fuera donde Kagome)

- de q hablas? Si te quedaste seca en la cabaña – le respondió su padre con sorna.

Ryo le tiro un secador en la cara antes de salir

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome miró pensativa el techo del baño. Le encantaba tomar largos baños calientes, sobre todos después de estar mucho tiempo en el Sengoku Jidai. Pero ahora no había estado mucho tiempo en el Sengoku Jidai. La verdad con las justas había estado un día.

Después de q Ryo se fue corriendo, Kagome había logrado convencer a Inuyasha de q la dejara volver a ella también (eso me huele a "abajo!") Claro q iba a tener q regresar mañana temprano, pero al menos por esa noche iba a poder dormir en su cama.

Ahora estaba pensando en todo lo q le había dicho Ryo. La verdad q ella pensaba q los youkais estaban extintos en su época, pero parece q no. Según eso, cualquier persona q ella conociese podía ser un youkai. Era un poco escalofriante, si lo pensaba bien

También pensaba en Ryo. Ella siempre decía q hacia muchas cosas con sus viajes al pasado y todo, pero la verdad era q Ryo tampoco estaba tan bien. Ella tenía q salir del colegio para cazar youkais, además de todos los entrenamientos q tenía. Y de verdad q era bien fuerte, tal vez tanto como Inuyasha. La había visto durante la pelea con Koichi (Kagome se estremeció al pensar en él (o tal vez era q el agua se estaba enfriando)) Durante un momento pensó q tal vez ella quisiera ayudarlos en su lucha contra Naraku. Por q no? Era fuerte y mientras más sean había mayor posibilidad.

Pero q estaba diciendo, Inuyasha nunca lo permitiría. Kagome sintió otro estremecimiento (y esta vez no tenía nada q ver con el agua) Lo había visto mirando a Ryo cuando estuvo con ellos más de una vez y su mirada era rara. Además hubiera jurado q cuando le dijeron q Ryo había escapado no se veía tan sorprendido. A lo mejor les estaba ocultando algo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha estaba, como de costumbre, en su árbol. Estaba mirando el cielo, pero la verdad es q su atención estaba en cualquier cosa menos eso. Para ser sincero, estaba pensando en todo lo q había pasado, o para ser más específicos estaba pensando en Ryo y Kagome.

Kagome había regresado a su tiempo hace un par de horas. Inuyasha se había quejado, por q acababa de regresar, pero no le habían dejado opción. Todos querían descansar después de la batalla con Koichi (claro, por q no todos sanan tan rápido como tu pues) Y ya q iban a descansar, daba igual si lo hacía en este tiempo como en el otro.

Más q descansar, el quería tiempo para pensar a la batalla. Koichi había sido un enemigo fuerte. Aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, no estaba seguro si hubieran podido derrotarlo sir la ayuda de Ryo. Era la primera vez q la veía pelear (en serio, por q la pelea del gusano no cuenta) y no era nada débil.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella sería de gran ayuda como miembro del equipo. Claro q el jamás diría q necesita ayuda (por q no la necesito!! pensó) pero no parecía tan mala persona. Y además quería saber por q se sentía tan raro alrededor de ella. Y claro q iba a ser un poco difícil descubrirlo si no la volvía a ver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo se dejo caer en su cama y dejo escapar una especie de gruñido de placer. En ese momento no había nada mejor q su cama. Estaba ya a punto de dormirse (había cerrado las cortinas para q ningún desgraciado rayo de sol se atreviera a despertarla hasta q hubieran pasado al menos doce horas) cuando sonó el teléfono. Quejándose por lo bajo escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada tratando de ahogar el sonido.

Cuando pensó q había dejado de sonar sacó la cabeza lentamente, solo para encontrar a su madre al lado de la cama con el teléfono en la mano. Ryo sacudió la cabeza como si fuera una alucinación y trato de esconderse de nuevo pero Miyuki fue más rápida.

- es Kaoru. Le dije q estabas dormida pero insistió en hablar contigo. Dijo q era urgente -

Ryo la miro medio adormilada, medio sorprendida, pero extendió la mano para tomar el teléfono. Normalmente lo hubiera tirado al otro lado de la habitación, pero ya había dejado plantada a Kaoru y no podía hacerlo de nuevo si quería seguir viva. Todavía debajo de la almohada se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

- alo? – cualquiera hubiera detectado el sueño en su voz, pero Kaoru eligió ignorarlo

- hola! Sigues viva? Solo llamaba para preguntarte algo… – Kaoru hablaba como siempre (tal vez un poco más distante q de costumbre) pero Ryo sabía q solo era la paz antes de la tormenta – por q demonios no vinistes ayer?!!! –

- Kaoru lo siento, lo q pasa es q …-

- te estuve esperando por horas!!!!!!!!!!! Y ni siquiera se te ocurrió llamar para avisar!!!!!!!! – siguió gritando sin esperar la respuesta

- lo sé, lo q paso es q…. –

- es q nada!!! No nos reunimos todos los sábados?!! –

- si, pero…-

- Y ayer no fue sábado?!! –

- si, pero…-

- ENTONCES POR Q DEMONIOS NO VINISTE????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito Kaoru, haciendo q Ryo saltara y alejara el teléfono un metro de su oreja – COMO TE… -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KKKKAAAAOOOOORRRRRRUUUUUUUUU!!!! – tuvo q gritar Ryo para hacer callar a la neko – gracias. Siento mucho no haber podido ir, pero tuve una misión y se… postergo hasta hoy temprano. Acabo de llegar a mi casa hace medio hora – siguió tratando de calmarla

- ¿media hora? ¿así q estuviste toda la noche fuera? – dijo Kaoru ya más calmada.

- yep – dijo Ryo más feliz de q su amiga dejara de gritarle

- ¿y adonde fuiste? – dijo al parecer interesada por los pormenores de su amiga

- ¿eh? – la pregunta cogió a Ryo desprevenida

- ¿q adonde fuiste? ¿cuál fue tu misión? ¿por q te quedaste hasta hoy ahí? – siguió Kaoru en un tono q adoptaría para explicar q dos más dos es cuatro

- esteee… lo q pasa es q…no puedo decirte, es ….es secreto – dijo al mismo tiempo q se preparaba para la siguiente reprimenda

- claro, o sea me dejas plantada y ni siquiera tengo derecho a saber por q?! no me parece justo – siguió mientras su voz comenzaba a elevarse peligrosamente

- no, no es eso. Si fuera mi por mi yo te diría, de verdad! – dijo tratando de defenderse – pero no son cosas mías son…tu sabes…de la familia –

- igual creo q tengo derecho a saber… o no? – Ryo sabía q era un desperdicio discutir con Kaoru, cuando se le metí algo en la cabeza era implacable, no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Generalmente hubiera discutido con ella, pero ahora se encontraba demasiado cansada para discutir con quien sea y mucho menos con Kaoru. Además sabía q ese "o no?" significaba algo como o-me-dices-o-no-te-hablo-de-nuevo, y ella era muy capaz de cumplirlo.

- esta bien, esta bien, te voy a contar… - dijo Ryo con voz de alguien q ha sido derrotada, pero sin embargo no dijo nada vez

- ¿y bien? – dijo Kaoru después de esperar una considerable cantidad de minutos, haciendo a Ryo recordar a su padre – me vas a decir o q? –

- ¿ahora? ¿estas loca? Esta bien q te diga, pero si mis padres se enteran me matan –

- esta bien, puedes venir a mi casa? –

- ¡¿ahorita?! Kaoru – siguió antes q su amiga empezara a quejarse – acabo de llegar y no he dormido bien desde ayer!! Déjame descansar un poco…¡Dios!... – dijo Ryo ya un poco más calmada y en el tono de broma q siempre adoptaba al estar cerca de Kaoru

- ok, ya entendí… cuando vienes? – Kaoru se calmó ante la idea de una futura explicación. La verdad era q por más q se quejara ella entendía a su amiga y sabía q tenía muchas responsabilidades. Jamás hubiera dejado de hablarle (al menos no para siempre) por q era su mejor amiga y la estimaba mucho, y si Ryo no hubiera estado tan cansada y hubiera seguido insistiendo, se habría librado de tener q contarle a Kaoru todo lo q le había pasado ayer. Claro q Kaoru había notado esto (generalmente Ryo se salía con la suya, aunque ella era la única capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión) y por eso había cedido a q Ryo no fuera a su casa e inmediato.

- q tal a las 6??… Oye necesito dormir!! – se quejo ante la queja de Kaoru por tener q esperar tanto

- ok, entonces a la 6. Nos vemos! – dijo antes de colgar. Ryo miró entonces al teléfono como si este fuera el culpable de todos sus males y maldiciendo mentalmente a su inventor se dispuso (por fin!) a dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango volteó a ver a Miroku una vez más con furia en su rostro. Unos pasos más allá Miroku le sonrió nervioso, mostrando q no hace mucho se había pasado de listo con Sango otra vez (en pocas palabras, la marca de la mano de Sango estaba estampada en su rostro)

Habían estado ahí sentados la mayor parte de la mañana, tratando de recuperarse de las heridas de la reciente pelea. Junto a Sango, Kirara maullaba al ser acariciada porsu dueña. Sin embargo, Sango no parecía prestarle mucha atención. En verdad estaba pensando en la conversación q había tenido con Miroku no hace mucho

- entonces no cree q nos halla mentido? - dijo Sango, refiriendo en la conversación sostenida con Ryo esa misma mañana

- no, parecía ser sincera en todo lo q nos dijo - le respondió Miroku serio - pero aún creo q nos esta ocultando algo -

- si, parecía ponerse nerviosa en algunas partes - siguió Sango, tratando de recordar más exactamente la conversación - como cuando nos contó como se había escapado de la cabaña… -

- además me pareció q en ese momento se detuvo a mirar a Inuyasha, no lo notaste? - Sango asintió - me pregunto q significara eso? -

Claro q en ese momento no pudieron seguir conversando por q el monje se había aprovechado de su cercanía para agarrar su trasero y como toda acción tiene una reacción, Sango le había pegado.

Sin embargo, las palabras del monje le habían dado mucho de pensar. Q les estaría ocultando esa chica? Y todo lo q les había contado seria verdad? Sango no tenía las respuestas para estas preguntas eso no hacía más q aumentar su inquietud. Quién sería Ryo en realidad?...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo había logrado dormir sin problemas un par de horas, pero fue despertada a la mitad de su sueño por la llegada de su hermano. El pequeño, q acababa de llegar del parque, no quiso hacer caso de las indicaciones de su madre de q la dejara dormir y había salido corriendo para solo descansar una vez q se había tirado sobre Ryo despertándola de una forma no muy agradable.

Después de esto, y cuando al fin logró q su hermano bajara de encima suyo, Ryo no pudo dormir por q el susodicho se puso a jugar por toda la casa, haciendo mucha más bulla de la necesaria. Resignándose a su suerte, Ryo no pudo hacer más q mantenerse despierta por q le fue imposible volver a conciliar el sueño.

Fue por eso q a las 6 en punto Ryo ya estaba parada en frente de casa de Kaoru, con más sueño q antes (si eso era posible) y fallando miserablemente en disimularlo. Ryo tocó al timbre sin poder reprimir un bostezo. La verdad q iba tanto a esa casa q bien podían darle una llave.

- ah, eres tu… - le dijo sin emoción alguna el chico q abrió la puerta. Ryo le sonrió medio en disculpa, aunque no sabía muy bien por q se disculpaba.

- hola RK… ¿esta Kaoru? - le respondió Ryo. RK era el hermano mayor de Kaoru, aunque no se parecía mucho a ella. Tenía el pelo rubio corto, pero sus ojos eran igual de negros q los de su hermana. Ryo lo conocía desde cuando conocía a Kaoru (o sea desde q era niña) y ya estaba acostumbrada a su carácter, así q no se molesto cuando él solo entro a la casa, dejándola a ella para entrar sola. Solo una vez q se hubo reacomodado en su sitio frente al televisor se digno a contestarle

- …esta en su cuarto…- dijo y ya no le prestó atención, ni aún cuando Ryo le dijo gracias y se dirigió por un camino bien conocido al cuarto de Kaoru

El cuarto de Kaoru estaba en el segundo piso, a donde Ryo llegó después de esquivar a los numerosos gatos. La mamá de Kaoru, siendo neko, tenía la manía de recoger cualquier gatos callejero sobre el cual podía poner sus manos. Ryo ya se había acostumbrado a dejarlos en paz, pero los gatos generalmente la evitaban, cosa q por cierto no le molestaba.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar, pero no esperó la respuesta para abrir la puerta y entrar. Kaoru estaba en su cama, pero la mitad de su cuerpo colgaba por un lado de forma q su cabeza tocaba el suelo y veía todo al revés. Alguien desconocido se hubiera sorprendido, pero Ryo estaba más q acostumbrada a la "posición favorita" de Kaoru

- hey – dijo Ryo para llamar su atención mientras q se sentaba en el piso

- hey – le respondió Kaoru, levantando la mirada de la revista q estaba leyendo – llegaste temprano –

- Shiro no me dejo dormir… - dijo moviendo los ojos.

- a mi me pasa lo mismo con RK… claro q Shiro no deja la radio prendida hasta el amanecer – las dos empezaron a reír. Después de un rato Kaoru se puso seria suficiente para preguntar - ¿entonces? ¿me vas a decir? –

Después de descansar, contarle todo a Kaoru no parecía tan buena idea como antes, y contando q nunca creyó q fuera una buena idea ya se imaginan. Pero ya le había dicho q lo iba a ser y como no había pensado en alguna otra excusa q fuera creíble. no le quedaba otra opción q decirle la verdad.

- ¿quieres la versión larga o la versión resumida? – le dijo mientras reprimía un suspiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Media hora después, Ryo había acabado de contarle todo a Kaoru y esperaba no tener q contar eso nunca más. Sin embargo, Kaoru era mejor oyente q sus papás, por q solo parecía sorprendida y no la regaño ni le hizo preguntas. Al menos no muchas.

- ¡¡no puedo creer q hayas echo eso!! ¿¡¡De verdad lo abrazaste!!? - (…sin comentarios…)- ¿era cuero? -

- ¡¡Kaoru!! ¿crees q eso me importa? - le dijo entre risas, pero al ver la mirada "seria" de Kaoru le respondió - siiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! - dijo antes de estallar en risa - entonces, ya no estas molesta conmigo? - le pregunto después de q lograron callarse

- si, pero vas a tener q compensarme – le dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

- ¿q voy a tener q hacer? – le dijo al mismo tiempo q se paraba para revisar entre la pila de CD de Kaoru – hey, este es nuevo? – dijo sacando uno de la pila

- si, lo queme hace poco - le dijo mientras q Ryo lo ponía en la radio

- ¡amo esa canción! - y acto seguido se puso a cantar en voz baja. Claro q entonces Kaoru se puso a cantar también, pero gritando a voz de cuello. Ryo la imito y no se callaron hasta q oyeron a RK gritando q se callaran desde abajo.

- ¿q le pasa q esta de tan de mal humor hoy? - preguntó Ryo, refiriéndose a RK

- él siempre esta de mal humor - dijo Kaoru en su tono de "dos mas dos es cuatro"

- si, pero hoy más de lo normal, no te parece? - siguió Ryo, aún sin perder la sonrisa

- ahora q lo mencionas, esta así desde hace unos días. Me pregunto q tendrá - dijo poniéndose pensativa por primera vez. Ryo la miró con curiosidad, jamás había visto a Kaoru preocuparse por su hermano ni mucho menos.

Claro q en ese momento comenzó la siguiente canción y después de darse miradas diabólicas, las dos comenzaron (o he de decir siguieron) a cantar la siguiente canción a voz de cuello.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AAAAACCCCCAAAAABBBBBBEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Irónicamente, este es el capítulo q acabe más rápido y el q más me demoré en subir. Pero eso no es mi culpa, no he tenido tiempo. Ni ideas-

Igual quiero agradecer a los q me enviaron review, aunque se hayan demorado tanto.


	10. Reclutamiento

Cuando el futuro y el pasado son presente

Hola!! No puedo creer q después de 9 capítulos aún no sepan esto, pero por si acaso les repito q Inuyasha no es mío y nunca lo será (lamentablemente)

Capítulo 10: Reclutamiento

La noche había caído hace ya muchas horas. El bosque se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, solo iluminado por la tenue luz de las estrellas. Esta oscuridad era aprovechada por las criaturas del bosque y uno podía escucharlas moviéndose, arrastrándose por el suelo, tratando de esconderse de la luz.

No muy lejos de ahí, Kagome escuchó estos ruidos y reprimió un escalofrío. Cualquiera diría que después de tanto tiempo ya estaría acostumbrada, pero aún temblaba de sólo pensar en lo que podía esconderse de la oscuridad. Es más, ahora tenía aún mas razones para temblar en la oscuridad (bueno, con todo lo q ha visto no me extraña…)

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, la joven miko se acercó más al fuego. No hacía mucho que habían acampado, pero todos ya estaban dormidos. Pobrecitos, habían tenido una dura batalla, en especial Inuyasha. Casi sin pensarlo, dirigió su mirada hacia él. Estaba a los pies de un árbol, apoyado contra su tronco, sus orejitas caídas por el cansancio.

También tenía numerosas vendas en su cuerpo, aunque la mayoría eran tapadas por la ropa. De verdad había sido una dura batalla. Por un momento pensó q no iban a lograrlo, pero igual nunca se dieron por vencidos. Sin poder evitarlo, todas las imágenes pasaron por su mente.

Habían estado caminando por el bosque (como de costumbre) en busca de pistas para hallar a Naraku (como de costumbre) cuando fueron atacados de la nada por un youkai (como de costumbre) Bueno, de la nada no exactamente. Para ser exactos, estaban esperando el ataque. OK, para ser más exactos, estaban buscando el ataque.

Les había llegado la noticia de la existencia de un youkai q podía tener contacto con Naraku (no pregunten como). Así q fueron en busca del susodicho youkai para ver si encontraban a Naraku. Se habían metido a su territorio a propósito y, como esperado, este había respondido atacándolos.

Ahora, el problema era q el youkai era más fuerte de lo que habían previsto, así q la batalla fue más dura de lo q habían pensado q sería. En pocas palabras, el youkai les estaba dando una paliza. Claro q él tenía la ventaja por q Inuyasha y compañía no estaba tratando de matarlo (al menos "y compañía" no estaba tratando de matarlo) Pero su suerte no le sirvió de mucho por q al final Inuyasha se harto y lo hizo pedazos. Aunque le costo un poco.

Las buenas noticias eran q se habían salvado. Las malas, que ya no tenían "informante". Entonces estaban de vuelta en el comienzo, sin pistas de Naraku y, para mejorar la situación, muy heridos. Así q hicieron la única cosa q podían hacer: ponerse a descansar.

Sin embargo, Kagome no podía descansar. No podía dejar de pensar en la batalla. Ella también estaba herida, aunque en menor escala. Pero eso era lo de menos.

Con la huida de Naraku, todos los demás youkais estaban saliendo. Y cada vez eran más fuertes. Cada vez era más difícil derrotarlos. Por primera vez, Kagome pensó q tal vez no iban a lograrlo… a menos q encontrara ayuda.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha reprimió un gruñido mientras miraba la cara decidida de Kagome. Llevaban media hora discutiendo sobre lo mismo y no parecían llegar a un acuerdo. Los demás se habían rendido hace mucho y se limitaban con verlos a ellos pelear. Pero Inuyasha no iba a rendirse tal fácilmente

- ¡¡TE DIJE Q NO!! ¡¡NO VAMOS A IR A ROGARLE POR SU AYUDA!! ¡¡NO LA NECESITAMOS!! ¡¡YO PUEDO DERROTAR A CUALQUIERA!! –

- ¡¡NO SEAS TESTARUDO!! ¡¡NUESTROS ENEMIGOS SON CADA VEZ MÁS FUERTES!! ¿¿¡¡QUIERES DERROTAR A NARAKU NO!!??-

- ¡¡CLARO Q QUIERO!! ¡¡PERO NO NECESITO DE LA AYUDA DE NADIE Y MUCHO MENOS LA SUYA!!-

- ¡¡¿¿y POR Q NO ELLA??!! ¡¡ES TAN BUENA COMO CUALQUIERA!! –

- ¡¡NO CONFIO EN ELLA!!-

- ¡¡TU NO CONFIAS EN NADIE!! ¡¡ERES UN TESTARUDO, TONTO..!!

-¡¡ Y TU ERES UNA TONTA, ENGREÍDA..!-

- ¡¡¡ABAJO!!– los dos se detuvieron ahí, pero siguieron mirándose como si desearan la muerte del otro (Inuyasha tuvo q esperar a poder volver a pararse….pobrecito…) Al final, los dos voltearon ofendidos y se pusieron a mirar al otro lado, mientras pensaban insultos y diversas formas de matarse mutuamente. Viendo q se habían callado, Miroku decidió q este era un buen momento para intervenir.

- yo creo q la señorita Kagome tiene razón – Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada – nuestros enemigos son cada vez más fuertes, necesitamos toda la ayuda q podamos obtener –

- Naraku tampoco se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Aún tiene la perla y va a buscar cualquier forma de usarla y volverse más fuerte – intervino Sango – necesitamos estar preparados para cualquier cosa –

- ¡¡no necesito su ayuda!! ¡¡puedo derrotar a Naraku en cualquier momento!! –

- ya no seas testarudo Inuyasha. A mi me cae bien, ella me salvo – dijo Shippo, desde un lugar seguro en el hombro de Kagome. Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada asesina, lo q le gano otro "abajo" de Kagome. Cuando al fin, pudo levantarse Miroku siguio.

- pero supongo q si no quieres, tendremos q pedírselo a otra persona – todo el mundo lo miro sorprendido, pero el solo sonrió antes de seguir hablando - ¿cree q Kouga acepte, señorita Kagome? –

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡JAMÁS ACEPTARE AYUDA DE ESE LOBO!!- Inuyasha observó las caras sonrientes de todos, antes de exclamar - ¡¡feh!! ¡¡hagan lo q quieran!! Como si me importara… - y sin decir nada más, salto sobre un árbol y se fue

- eso fue muy inteligente Miroku – exclamó el zorrito, a lo q Miroku sólo se limito a sonreír

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo suspiro a la GRAN pila de cuadernos en frente de ella. La vida era tan injusta. Tratando de suprimir otro suspiro, Ryo cogió el cuaderno de más arriba y trato de concentrarse en lo q tenía q hacer… como odiaba su vida.

No había estado 24 horas en su casa, cuando a su papá se le ocurrió q Ryo debía practicar en sus técnicas de escape. OK, tal vez si tenía q practicar sus técnicas de escape, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es q su papá la había obligado a ir a la mitad de la nada a hacer un inútil entrenamiento.

Luego, su papá había decidió prolongar el "inútil entrenamiento" por casi una semana, y eso unido a q ya estaba atrasada en el colegio, la había dejado con un montón de tarea. Su mamá había decidido q tenía q acabarla y le había cortado toda comunicación con el mundo exterior para estar segura q la acabara.

Es verdad q Ryo se había pasado las dos últimas horas mirando al techo y las paredes alternativamente, pero es q estaba aburrida de trabajar (como si hubiera hecho algo). Claro q ahora seguía estándolo, pero sabía q a menos q avanzara más, su mamá no la iba a dejar dormir. Podía ser bien mala cuando se lo proponía.

Suspirando de nuevo, Ryo trató de concentrarse en el cuaderno delante suyo. Falló miserablemente, y después de diez minutos de observar el cuaderno sin parpadear, comenzó a preguntarse desde cuando las letras bailan la macarena. Con un grito de exasperación, Ryo cogió el cuaderno y lo tiro al otro lado del cuarto, para luego comenzar a golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio.

Como si esa fuera una señal, el celular al lado de la cama comenzó a sonar. Eso despertó a Ryo, quien inmediatamente se tiro hacia la cama para intentar contestarlo. El problema? Se olvido de pararse. La adolescente gruño desde el piso mientras estiraba la mano para contestar el teléfono.

- ¿Alo? –

- Suenas horrible – dijo la voz de Kaoru

- me siento peor… - Ryo trató de levantarse e ir al escritorio. Nop.

- ¿q pasa? –

- mi mamá me ha desconectado del mundo conocido hasta q acabe toda mi tarea. Estoy TTAAANNNN aburrida… - Ryo trató de levantarse de nuevo. Nop. Pero al menos pudo rodar hasta quedar sobre su espalda

- no más aburrida q yo. Acabo de pasar la ultima hora viendo a RK cambiar de canal cada 2.48 segundos –

- yo acabo de pasar las dos últimas horas viendo el techo –

- ¿nada más? –

- …también observe las paredes –

- …ok, tú ganas – silencio - ¿tu mamá te desconecto del mundo? –Ryo asintió - ¿entonces por q tienes tu celular? –silencio de nuevo

- supongo q se olvido – al fin Ryo logró pararse del suelo y volver al escritorio

- ¿por q no me llamaste? Como te diste cuenta, yo también estaba aburrida –

- no me di cuenta q lo había dejado – Ryo se encogió de hombros – tengo suerte q no lo haya escuchado sonar, por q sino… - Ryo sintió a alguien carraspear detrás suyo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si hubiera escuchado un grito repentino. Lentamente se volteo hasta quedar frente a frente con la persona detrás suyo – hola ma… -

Miyuki Hiroaki observó fijamente a su hija, con una mano en la cadera y el ceño fruncido. En su otra mano tenía el cuaderno q, no poco antes, su "retoño" tirara contra la pared. Con su mano libre le quitó el teléfono a Ryo y sin dejar de mirar a su hija, comenzó a hablar

- Kaoru, Ryo esta ocupada ahora, ya hablaras con ella después, esta bien? – sin esperar respuesta colgó. Luego le dio el cuaderno a Ryo, q ella agarró con manos temblorosas, se agacho hasta q sus caras estuvieron al mismo nivel y murmuro – ahora has tu tarea, ya? –

- si señora! – dijo Ryo antes de darse la vuelta para "seguir" trabajando. Volteó justo a tiempo para ver a su madre salir del cuarto con su celular en la mano. Con un suspiro, trató de volver a su cuaderno. No muchos después, las letras estaban bailando la macarena de nuevo. Como odiaba su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha seguía molesto. O al menos eso parecía. Para hacer honor a la verdad, Inuyasha ya no estaba molesto, aunque se esforzara por aparentarlo.

Generalmente, Inuyasha estaría enojadísimo de q alguien pensara q necesita ayuda. Él no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, él podía derrotar a cualquier (él era…SUPER INUYASHA!!!!) Pero algo q le había dicho Miroku la noche anterior lo había "convencido" (por eso ahora sólo esta molesto con Miroku)

Flashback

Acababan de hacer el campamento. A pesar de los sucesivos esfuerzos de Kagome (y alguno q otro de los demás) por calmarlo, Inuyasha se negaba a dirigirles la palabra. Así q Kagome se había rendido y se había ido a bañar con Sango.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, con Miroku en el piso un poco más allá, con una marca roja de una mano en su cara (adivinen de quien…) Como seguro se imaginan, Miroku había intentado seguir a las muchachas y Sango lo había descubierto. Así q ahora estaba en el campamento, bajo la "vigilancia" del hanyou.

- no deberías estar molesto con la señorita Kagome – comenzó al monje, ya q no lo habían dejado ir con las muchachas, al menos haría algo "igual" de útil.

- ¡Feh!-

- Tal vez tu no necesitas ayuda… -

- ¡por supuesto q no! –

-…pero la señorita Kagome se preocupa mucho por ti y quiere evitar q salgas lastimado –

-…- Inuyasha no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando a Miroku, pero este había volteado a mirar el cielo.

- además no te gustaría q haya alguien más protegiéndola? Ya hemos comprobado q tu no puedes protegerla todo el tiempo – Inuyasha intento quejarse, pero no se le ocurrió nada q decir. Recordó todas las veces q Kagome había sido herida o secuestrada por su culpa (muchas también fueron su culpa, ya), las veces q él había fallado en protegerla. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si necesitaban un poquito de ayuda

Fin del Flashback

Así q Inuyasha se había resignado, o mejor dicho, había aceptado q se uniera a ellos. Pero eso no significaba q debía parecer como si quisiera q se uniera a ellos. Sabía q era necesario, pero eso no quiere decir q le gustara.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyuki estaba sentada en la sala observando el televisor como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo (hey!!) En ese momento entro su esposo y se le quedo mirando con curiosidad. Miyuki volteo al sentir sus ojos sobre ella

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Zentaro, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado

-…nada, por q? -

- el televisor esta apagado - Miyuki pestañeo un par de veces antes de q entendiera por completo lo q su esposo había dicho. Se sonrojo levemente y voleo a mirar al lado contrario de su esposa. Zentaro solo sonrió y le paso un brazo por los hombros, acercándola hacia si - ¿qué pasa? -

- no nada… es q… - pero Zentaro nunca se entero q era lo q pasaba, por q en ese momento fue interrumpido por el teléfono. Con un suspiro Miyuki se levantó y fue a contestarlo, bajo la mirada atenta de su esposo - ¿aló? -

Zentaro se sorprendió de lo rápido que podía cambiar su esposa de depresión a histerismo. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Zentaro (q él no entendió) y movió los labios formando una palabra (q el tampoco entendió) Así q fingió haber entendido y fue hasta el lado de su esposa, aparentando histerismo. Acercando su oído al teléfono, logro escuchar una voz femenina q no reconoci

- ¿esta Ryo? - escucho decir a la voz

-…si! Si esta, de parte de quien? - un codazo en las costillas de parte de su marido le hizo recordar a Miyuki justo a tiempo q era su turno de hablar

- soy Kagome, se acuerda de mi? Estuve en su casa hace unos días - la, ya no más, desconocida voz dijo. Miyuki intercambió una mirada con su esposo (la q este ahora si entendió) pero antes de q la mujer pudiera hacer algo Zentaro tomo el teléfono.

- ahora Ryo no puede hablarte esta ocupada… - fue interrumpida por un golpe de Miyuki, quien cogió el teléfono de nuevo y tapo el recibidor con la mano

- no le puedes decir eso! - dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible

- por q no? no podemos dejar q hable con ella de nuevo, la situación ya es muy peligrosa de por si. Y es cierto, Ryo sigue "haciendo " sus tareas - siguió susurrando

Después de eso los dos (supuestos) adultos comenzaron a pelearse por el teléfono, entre susurros (perfectamente audibles) amenazadores. De más esta decir que Kagome tenía una expresión muy confundida y un gran interrogante en su cabeza.

Y ese fue el momento que escogió Koji para entrar. Se quedo parado en la puerta mirándolos como, no hace mucho, Zentaro había mirado a su esposa. Con un suspiro de resignación por el comportamiento de su hija y su yerno, avanzó con paso decidido hacia ellos y les arrancho el teléfono para luego colgarlo con fuerza.

- ¡debería darles vergüenza! ¡¿Qué ejemplo le dan a sus hijos?! La juventud de ahora (ellos son adultos, recuerdas?) En mis tiempos, esto jamás habría sido permitido…!- Miyuki y Zentaro solo parpadearon un par de veces sin dejar de mirarlo. Sólo ahí voltearon a mirarse. En medio de la pelea habían caído del sillón y rodado por la alfombra. Ahora Miyuki estaba tirada en el piso con Zentaro encima de ella. Sus piernas estaban enredadas por tanto rodar y Miyuki tenía agarrado a Zentaro del polo, el cual ya estaba comenzando a rasgarse. Koji parpadeo y al volver a abrir los ojos ya estaban los dos parados a respetable distancia uno del otro, bastante sonrojados y tratando por todos los medios no mirarse.

Un ruido en las escaleras los hizo voltear (al menos hizo a Koji voltear) para ver a Ryo bajando la escalera. La adolescente se quedó parada en el último tramo de la escalera, mirando con curiosidad (sus papás aún evitaban mirarse)

-…estee…¿qué pasa? - pregunto

-nada hijita, nada .- le respondió Koji, sonriéndole. Ryo miró a su abuelo con más curiosidad (si eso era posible), pero como nadie dijo nada, les dirigió otra mirada y se volteó para dirigirse a la cocina

-bueno, yo solo venia a coger algo de comer - poco después Ryo salió de la cocina para encontrar a su abuelo mirando a sus padres de una forma q le hacía recordar a como la veían sus padres cuando se portaba mal, aunque este se esforzó por disimularlo - yo me voy a mi cuarto, ya? - pero no había dado ni un paso antes q el teléfono comenzara a sonar (de nuevo). Miyuki y Zentaro se lanzaron automáticamente sobre este, pero Ryo estaba más cerca.

-¿alo?- Zentaro suspiro y trató de ignorar la sonrisa triunfal de su esposa. Ella podía no creerle, pero eso iba a terminar mal… - papá? Papaa?! La tierra a papá, responde! - Zentaro levantó la mirada sólo para ver a su hija entregándole el teléfono - es para ti-

Zentaro le dirigió una mirada triunfal a su esposa antes de contestar

Kagome observo la puerta con curiosidad. Después del fiasco con el teléfono, había decidido q tal vez lo mejor era hablar con Ryo en persona. Había logrado vencer su nerviosismo y llegar hasta la puerta, pero había pasado al menos media hora antes de q pudiera tocarla. Una vez ahí, ya no había vuelta atrás.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un señor q Kagome reconoció como el abuelo de Ryo. Sin embargo, este no parecía haberla reconocido, es más, ni siquiera la había visto. Estaba volteado y parecía hablar con alguien q estaba atrás de él

-¡¡…darles vergüenza!! ¡¡no quiero ver ese comportamiento en esta casa nunca más!!- recién ahí el abuelo volteo a ver a Kagome. Pareció un poco sorprendido, pero se recupero enseguida -¿si? ¿a quien busca?-

-hola…este,.. ¿esta Ryo? - parecía q todo su nerviosismo había regresado (cuando se fue?)

-si, si esta. Entra ahorita la llamo - y sin más se dio la vuelta e ingreso a la casa. Kagome lo siguio vacilante. Al llegar a la sala vio a la madre de Ryo con alguien q no reconoció, ambos con cara de culpables -Miyuki, quieres ir a buscar a Ryo? esta jovencita la esta buscando - Kagome vio como el desconocido dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Koji, pero no dijo nada

Poco después Kagome escuchó como algo se caía y al levantar la mirada vió a Ryo bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad, su mamá no muy detrás. Se detuvo al llegar junto a Kagome y la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- Kagome le sonrío, pero Ryo no devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

-nada, es q… yo solo…yo quería…- Kagome dirigió una mirada nerviosa al resto de gente en la habitación (q fingió no haberla estado mirando rápidamente) Ryo capto la indirecta y cogiéndola del brazo la sacó de la casa, luego de dirigirle una mirada a sus padres.

Segundos después, Kagome se encontró sentada junto a Ryo en unos columpios al costado de su casa. Ryo la miro por un minuto completo sin parpadear antes q Kagome se diera cuenta q estaba esperando q le dijera algo. Kagome pensó cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras (es más, ya las había pensado) pero antes de q pudiera detenerse, comenzó a hablar sin pensar (y muy rápido)

Como media hora después Kagome regresaba a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía por q, pero de repente había sentido como si ya conociera a Ryo. Y sin darse cuenta, le había contando un montón de cosas q (definitivamente) no había planeado contarle. Sin embargo, se sentía bien poder sincerarse con alguien.

Nunca había podido contarle a sus amigas sobre lo q le pasaba en el Sengoku Jidai (me pregunto por q…?) Sango siempre la había escuchado, pero siempre se confundía con las expresiones "modernas" de Kagome. En cambio, no había tenido ningún problema con Ryo. Se sentía mal por traicionar a Sango (su "mejor" amiga) pero estaba contenta por tener alguien a quien poder contarle todo y q la entendiera cuando decía "parecía q lo había arrollado un camión".

La q no estaba tan contenta era Ryo. Aún estaba sorprendida (sobretodo de q Kagome se pudiera pasar tanto tiempo sin respirar) y aún se notaba q lo estaba cuando entro a la casa. Sus papás estaban en la sala, supuestamente tranquilos, pero cualquiera notaba q estaban esperando a ver q le decía Kagome. Esperando muy nerviosos, si se puede agregar. Acababa de poner un pie en la sala y ya había sido acribillada a preguntar. Ryo termino mareada y tuvieron q esperar q se calmara para poder volver a formular (de forma más ordenada) sus preguntas, ante la mirada curiosa de Shiro y Koji.

Una vez q todos se hubieron calmado (en especial Ryo) comenzó la "sesión de preguntas". Cuando acabo todos estaban tan mareados como Ryo, excepto el pequeño Shiro por q no le había prestado nada de atención (Batman estaba venciendo miserablemente al Guasón) Ahora a Ryo le dolía la cabeza por una mezcla de los gritos de su madre y el guasón.

Claro q su padre no le había gritado, Ryo sabía q tenía demasiado autocontrol para eso. Podía contar con una mano las veces q había visto a su padre enfadarse y gritar. Dos veces había visto a su padre así, una por q había intentado escaparse de cas…no, espera, esa fue su madre. Ok, entonces era solo una, su papá se molesto por q su abuelo se había escapado al circo y no lo había llevado y su madre se había tirado de un octavo piso…espera, creo q eso fue un sueño (tu crees?…) Ahora q lo pensaba nunca había visto a su padre gritando (interesante…piensa en la posibilidades…) Su padre se había limitado a mirarla con una mezcla de reproche, enfado y a veces, decepción. Y eso es lo q estaba haciendo ahora. Pero a Ryo le dolía mucho la cabeza como para q le importara y había decidido no hacerle caso.

A quien si le estaba haciendo caso, era a su madre. Cuando se aburrió de mirar a su padre (q ni siquiera parecía estar mirándola), descubrió q su madre la estaba mirando fijamente. Muy fijamente. Demasiado fijamente para q fuera cómodo. Zentaro seguía mirando un punto en el espacio cuando su esposa empezó a hablar.

-¿Y q le vas a decir?- la pregunta fue tan inesperada q hizo a todos voltear a ver a Miyuki (incluso Zentaro) con sorpresa. Pero antes q Ryo se recuperará, Zentaro ya estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades de nuevo.

-creo q eso esta fuera de discusión. Ryo no puede aceptar, lo sabes. Ella lo sabe. Seguro q ya le dijo q no ¿verdad?…¿¡verdad!? - Zentaro insistió al ver q Ryo no respondía.

-no exactamente…- Ryo rió (o sea…) con nerviosismo, pero trato de serenarse (sin resultado) ante la mirada de su padre -le dije q tenía q pensarlo…- en este punto Ryo puso su mirada de por-favor-perdoname-sé-q-hice-una-estupidez, esperando q funcionara. Después de un rato Ryo se pregunto a si misma por q se molestaba, si la ultima vez q esa mirada funciono con su padre fue cuando ella tenía seis años.

Ryo trago saliva pero no se detuvo. Los ojos fijos en su meta, avanzo lentamente, pero sin detenerse un segundo. Una vez a los pies del edificio, tuvo q echar la cabeza para atrás a fin de poder ver el techo. Tragando saliva de nuevo, Ryo fijo la vista en el Templo Higurashi.

Después de dos días y varias discusiones había logrado convencer a su papá q la dejara aceptar la oferta de Kagome. Sabía q era un riesgo, pero también sabía q no se iba a sentir bien negándose después q ella le había hablado por como media hora sin respirar.

Su papá aún no estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero Ryo lo convenció diciéndole q iba para vigilarlos. No era completamente la verdad, pero era suficiente. Zentaro le había dado permiso (a regañadientes, pero permiso al fin y al cabo) con la condición de q tuviera mucho cuidado y de q no los perdiera de vista.

Así q Ryo había llamado a Kagome. La miko le dijo q al día siguiente ella se iba para el Sengoku Jidai, y siendo ya el día siguiente, Ryo estaba a la puerta del templo Higurashi para acompañarla. Pero una vez allí, toda su voluntad se había disuelto. Estaba comenzando a pensar q todo era una mala idea, debió haberle hecho caso a su padre.

Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos. Kagome salió de la casa (templo) en ese momento y las dos se quedaron mirándose una a otra sorprendidas. Kagome estaba sorprendida de ver a Ryo parada en la puerta, y Ryo estaba sorprendida por la GRAN mochila q llevaba Kagome en la espalda.

No paso ni un segundo antes q Kagome sonriera y las dos jovenes se dirigieron al pozo, en "amena" conversación (Ryo solo llego a palabras de dos sílabas). Como odiaba su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado. Se q me demore un poco en ponerlo, pero tuve un gran bloqueo de escritor. Tengo q agradecer a una amiga q me ayudo (o más bien me obligo) a salir de él.

Como sea, ya toy trabajando en el siguiente. La verdad, no estoy muy segura de adonde esta yendo esta historia, así q les pido un poco de paciencia. Un poco de paciencia y muchos review!!! (por favor?…acepto todo, felicitaciones, críticas, bombas…por favor?)


	11. Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo

Cuando el futuro y el pasado son presente

Ya toy de vuelta!!! Posiblemente no les interesa, pero igual les informo que Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi…tengo q decir esto todo los capítulos? TT…

Capítulo 11: Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo

Ryo camino lentamente, ajena al sol, el viento o los árboles y más preocupada por las quejas de su barriga por comida y de sus adoloridos pies. Tratando de no aparentar cansancio (y fallando miserablemente en el proceso) Ryo trató de no quedarse muy atrás.

Llevaba en el Sendoku Jidei casi una semana, y estaba sorprendida de haber aguantado tanto. Después de caminar desde la salida del sol hasta el atardecer, Ryo jamás se iba a volver a burlar de sus compañeros (pensaron q iba a estar sola? Es más, pensaron que caminaría tanto si estuviera sola?…) Los demás habían decidido ignorar sus quejas y como Inuyasha se negaba a cargarla y no confiaba en el monje, Ryo tenía q caminar.

Había costado un poco, pero al fin ya todos se estaban acostumbrando a su presencia. Claro q Inuyasha aún le gruñía de vez en cuando y no respondía la mayoría de sus preguntas, pero para los demás ella ya era una del grupo. Ya habían dejado de mirarla cuando pensaban que ella no lo notaba y Miroku no había intentado "tocarla" desde hace dos días.

Aunque un poco insegura al principio, Ryo ya se estaba adaptando. Había dejado de ser la persona tímida y siempre a la defensiva de los primeros días, regresando poco a poco a su personalidad de siempre. Ahora que su calma y seguridad en si misma había regresado, Ryo empezaba a sentirse a gusto junto a los viajeros; aunque eso no evitara que el cansancio se apoderara de ella después de caminar medio día sin detenerse.

Estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta q todos se detenían hasta que se estrelló contra Miroku. Como si fuera domino, Miroku se estrello contra Sango, que se estrello contra Kagome que se estrello contra Inuyasha, el cual lógicamente no se movió ni un centímetro. Ryo sonrió en forma de disculpa ante las miradas de todos, antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿ya vamos a acampar?- dijo con más esperanza que convencimiento.

-¿No lo hueles?- le respondió Inuyasha y apenas Ryo entendió (lo q le demoro un par de segundos) su actitud cambio completamente. Dejando de quejarse se enderezo, completamente concentrada en la posible amenaza mientras olía en busca de su rastro. No era la primera vez, y sin embargo los demás aún se sorprendían como podía cambiar tan rápido, de estar cansada y deprimida a como estaba ahora, todos los músculos tensos y los sentidos al máximo, lista para el ataque, olvidando por completo su cansancio anterior y (como ya estaba científicamente comprobado) su sentido del humor (tu sabes, tiene doble personalidad…)

Ryo volteo a ver a Inuyasha y asintió al encontrar la esencia. Aún sin encontrar a Naraku, el grupo entablaba peleas con todo youkai que cruzara su camino, en esperanza de que alguno supiera algo de Naraku. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado ningún youkai fuerte (ni alguno con noticias de Naraku) así q, como es obvio, la búsqueda proseguía.

Ahora que al fin habían encontrado otro, el grupo comenzó a internarse en el bosque en su búsqueda, con Inuyasha y Ryo a la cabeza. No paso mucho para q los dos hanyous encontraran la pista y comenzaran a abrirse en un intento de rodear al youkai. El problema fue que un cambio de viento advirtió al youkai de su presencia, y antes de q pudieran rodearlo este saltó de entre los árboles dispuesto a atacarlos.

Claro que el pobre youkai no había contando con Inuyasha. Con un rápido movimiento del hanyou, el youkai (pobre, desdichado e infortunado youkai) terminó convertido en dos youkais, que no demoraron en morirse por que a cada uno le faltaba una mitad (nn).

-¡¡Inuyasha!! ¡¡no tenías que matarlo!!- grito Kagome una vez que se recupero de la sorpresa

-¡Feh!- fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta (cosa que no me extraña y creo que a ninguno de ustedes tampoco), además de la cruzada de brazos y voltear a ver a otro lado.

-La señorita Kagome tiene razón Inuyasha, a lo mejor el sabía algo de Naraku- intervino Miroku. Inuyasha no le respondió solo volteo más hacia otro lado.

-No creo, era demasiado débil como para saber algo- todos voltearon a ver a Ryo de una manera muy incómoda. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, interviene a favor de Inuyasha (es cierto!! El pobre es maltratado mentalmente…me quejo con derechos humanos o animales?)-…mmm… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó una vez que se puso incómoda por las miradas (lo q no demoro mucho)- claro…no dije nada, ya?- dijo en un intento final de arreglar la situación y volteo a mirar al otro lado en una forma muy Inuyasha.

-Esta en lo cierto, un youkai tan débil no sabría nada de Naraku…tampoco que pareciera tan dispuesto a ayudar…-dijo Sango, una vez que recupero el habla. Ryo sonrió en agradecimiento y miró a Inuyasha como esperando el mismo gesto (claro…sigue soñando niña) Inuyasha la encontró mirándolo y volteo a ver a otro lado (uno nuevo) con un leve sonrojo. Ryo lo (siguió) mirando con un gran interrogante en su cabeza.

-Bueno, en ese caso hay que volver al camino- dijo Miroku, ante el extraño (y que todos habían visto y pretendieron no haber estado viendo) intercambio.

-¡¡Tan pronto!! ¿¡Es que ustedes no descansan!?- como si fuera una costumbre de años, todos ignoraron a la muy cansada hanyou que no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlos-…mejor los hubiera dejado discutir, al menos así se hubieran quedado quietos más rato…-

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde donde estaba sentada Kagome observó discretamente a Inuyasha. Después otro par de horas de camino se habían detenido a descansar y (lo más importante) a almorzar. Ahora, en los pocos minutos que tenía antes de comenzar a preparar la comida, Kagome se dedico a observar al hanyou

Desde la pelea de más temprano Inuyasha se había mantenido callado (más de lo normal al menos) Kagome lo había visto mirando a Ryo repetidas veces, así como a ella misma. Por más que se esforzaba, Kagome no podía entender el comportamiento del inu.

Ryo era mucho más fácil de entender, o al menos eso creía. A penas dijeron que iban a descansar, Ryo se había dejado caer al piso y aún seguía ahí. Estaba apoyada contra una roca, abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Casi con tanta frecuencia como Inuyasha, Kagome había volteado a verla. Sin embargo, la hanyou del futuro solo parecía preocupada en descansar durante todo el camino y no parecía haber notado la "vigilancia" de q era objeto.

Kagome suspiro. Suponía que tenía que ser más amigable con ella (y no mirarla cuando pensaba q no la notaba) teniendo en cuenta que ella la había unido al grupo y todo, pero no podía evitarlo. Inuyasha se ponía especialmente nervioso, callado y gruñón cada vez q ella le hablaba y no dejaba de mirarla cuando volteaba. Y siempre que hablaban (o q Ryo le hablaba para ser más precisos) terminaban en silencios incómodos.

Kagome se levantó para comenzar con la cena, pero algo llamó su atención. Dos fragmentos de la perla se acercaban a gran velocidad. Casi al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir. Todo el grupo volteo a verlos y Ryo olfateo el aire con cuidado. Aunque el olor no le era conocido, Ryo reconoció el olor de un lobo…

Kouga.

No paso mucho para que el pequeño tornado apareciera en el camino. Como siempre, Inuyasha saltó a atacar al lobo cuando este llegó lo suficientemente cerca, pero (como de costumbre) este lo esquivo (o paso por encima de él para ser más preciso) y se dirigió a Kagome. Todos creyeron ver (como de costumbre) a Kouga tomar las manos de Kagome, Kagome con una gran gota en la cabeza e Inuyasha gruñendo entre los dos.

Sin embargo, nada de lo mencionado anteriormente sucedió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo trató de descansar desde su posición en el piso. Claro que es difícil descansar cuando la gente no deja de mirarte! Durante todo el camino, Ryo había sentido la mirada de Inuyasha y Kagome sobre ella. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero ya se había vuelto muy incómodo.

Sin embargo, Ryo había decidido ignorarlos. No sabía que les estaba pasando, pero sabía q lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar que obtuvieran lo q sea que estaban buscando y dejaran de mirarla. No iba a mejorar su "relación" preguntar por que la estaban observando. Solo esperaban que no la hubieran descubierto…

De repente, Ryo sintió como todos se tensaban a su alrededor. Levantando la mirada, encontró a Kagome viendo fijamente un punto del camino. Levantando más la mirada, vio a Inuyasha observando el mismo punto, al mismo tiempo que gruñía y murmuraba maldiciones. Trató de encontrar una explicación en los demás, pero Sango, Miroku y Shippo parecían estar en la misma situación que ella.

Ryo volvió su vista al camino, y vio algo acercarse. Algo q parecía…¡¿un remolino?! En ese instante a Ryo se le prendió un foco en la cabeza (mismo Bugs Bunny) y olfateo el aire. Lentamente una sonrisa se formó en su cara…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Apenas sintió el olor, Inuyasha empezó a gruñir. Ya tenía demasiados problemas sin ese condenado lobo molestando. Toda esta situación con Ryo lo estaba molestando. Ya no sabía que pensar, pero sabía que lo último q necesitaba era a ese lobo sarnoso molestando.

No paso mucho para q el conocido (y pequeño) tornado apareciera en el horizonte. Sin esperar un segundo y gruñendo aún más fuerte, el hanyou se lanzó al ataque. Pero (como siempre) el lobo era más rápido. Esquivando a Inuyasha (pisándolo sería más exacto) se dirigió a Kagome. Inuyasha ya se había volteado dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, pero se quedó congelado en el acto. Su ataque se había vuelto absolutamente innecesario.

Ryo se había lanzado sobre Kouga. Inuyasha no sabía q fuera tan rápida, hace un segundo estaba sentada en el piso!! El lobo estaba a medio centímetro de Kagome, cuando la patada de Ryo lo mandó varios metros más lejos. Kouga también parecía sorprendido por un momento, pero logro recuperar su balance y caer de pie.

Ryo también había caído de pie, pero ella se había movido en el aire cayendo exactamente entre Kouga y Kagome, como si quisiera protegerla. Tanto el perro como el lobo se gruñeron mutuamente e Inuyasha los vio tensar sus músculos, listos para atacar.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango parpadeo sorprendida y miró a Kagome. La pobre miko parecía igual de sorprendida y no sabía q hacer. Y con razón. Ryo y Kouga se miraban como si fueran enemigos mortales y los dos se veían muy dispuestos a desgarrar la garganta del otro. Los demás estaban demasiados sorprendidos para hacer algo.

-¡¡Abajo!!- (¡¡THUMP!!)

Poniendo de lado (momentáneamente) sus ganas de destrozar al lobo, Ryo volteó a ver a Inuyasha. El pobre hanyou había caído al suelo y estaba tratando de levantarse mientras murmuraba maldiciones.

-¿por q hiciste eso?- le pregunto una muy curiosa Ryo a Kagome. Kagome pestañeo y volteó a ver a Inuyasha (q seguía en el suelo) Sólo ahí pareció Kagome darse cuenta de lo q había hecho y corrió a arrodillarse al lado del (aún en el suelo) hanyou

-¡¡lo siento Inuyasha!! ¡¡no me di cuenta!!- Inuyasha solo la ignoro y logro (al fin) sentarse en el suelo

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome?!-

-¡¡lo siento!!...¡¡Fue la costumbre!!-Inuyasha no pareció muy contento con la respuesta, pero logro quebrar la tensión del grupo. Todo el grupo (excepto el aún enojado Inuyasha y la aún disculpándose Kagome) sonrió, tratando de esconder sus sonrisas cuando Inuyasha los miró.

Una vez q dejo de sonreír Kouga se dispuso a volver a su rutina, es decir tomar las manos de Kagome y decir algo cursi escuchando los gruñidos de Inuyasha. Pero con las justas había dado un paso en dirección a Kagome, cuando Ryo se volvió a interponer entre los dos (o entre los tres, por q Inuyasha esta con Kagome).

De un salto Ryo estaba de nuevo al frente de Kouga, con todas las intenciones de atacarlo si daba un paso más. Kouga también gruño, pero esta vez de frustración por no poder acercarse a "su" mujer. Después de gruñirse por 2 segundos, los dos c aburrieron y decidieron q era hora de matarse uno a otro, simplemente por q tenían ganas.

-¡Ryo detente!- Ryo sintió a Kagome (q al fin había dejado de disculparse) agarrar la parte de atrás de su polo en un vano atento de detenerla (y casi logrando q se cayera de cara por el impulso) ¿por q lo atacas?-

-ehhh… ¿no c supone q lo ataque?- pregunto Ryo, con un tono q usaría para preguntar a un profesor por q el coseno de 3,4 al cuadrado es igual a 5 (?)

-Kouga esta de nuestro lado- las dos ignoraron el "¡feh!" de Inuyasha

-¡¡pero nos estaba atacando!!-

-¡¡no es cierto!!- exclamó (un hasta entonces olvidado) Kouga

-¿no?- todos los presentes (excepto Inuyasha) negaron con la cabeza, Ryo se quedo pensativa un momento y luego volteó a mirar a Kouga- entonces, lamento haberte atacado. Como Inuyasha estaba gruñendo y te ataco, pensé q nos estaban atacando- Ryo le sonrió a Kouga, q solo se limitó a pestañear en sorpresa (como el resto de los presentes) Ryo sólo sonrió aún más y se dirigió a sentarse junto a Miroku y Sango

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha olfateo el aire, tratando de captar lo q sea q Ryo hubiera captado. Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro con Kouga e Inuyasha estaba empezando de dejar de lamentar q Ryo se uniera al equipo. Me gustaría decir q ya c había acostumbrado a su presencia y q ya la consideraba una del grupo, pero la verdad es q sólo la aceptaba por q había pateado a Kouga.

Los demás habían notado el cambio en la actitud de Inuyasha (ya no le gruñia a Ryo cada vez q hablaba) pero ninguno le dio mucha importancia. Lo q si notaron era q Ryo había (al fin!!...) dejado de quejarse por las largas caminatas. Es más, ahora muchas veces corría adelante del grupo, se la dedicaba a jugar con Shippo o la escuchaban saltar de árbol en árbol.

Eso era justo lo q había estaba haciendo, hasta q aparentemente olió algo. La hanyou se había paralizado de repente (casi se cae del árbol) y había mirado a Inuyasha con preocupación. Ahora Inuyasha trataba de captar lo q sea q Ryo hubiera captado. No le tomo mucho.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kagome.

-Huele a sangre- le respondió Inuyasha. Kagome volteo a ver a Ryo, la cual solo asintió .

Poco después todo el grupo corría siguiendo a los dos hanyous, tratando de llegar a la fuente del olor. Kirara volaba por encima de los árboles, con los dos hanyous saltando de árbol en árbol, como Ryo lo había hecho no mucho antes. No paso mucho para q llegaran a la fuente del olor.

Habían llegado a una pequeña aldea. Parecía una aldea prospera y en cualquier otro momento hubieran estado felices de haber llegado. Pero no ahora. Todos los aldeanos yacían tirados en el piso, cubiertos por su propia sangre e indudablemente muertos.

El silencio fue roto cuando Ryo corrió a vomitar en el arbusto más cercano. Cuando ya no tenía más comida q devolver, lo único q Ryo quería hacer era corre lejos de esa aldea. Solo correr, y no detenerse hasta q encontrara a su cama o a su madre. Se sentía como una bebe, queriendo a su madre, pero no podía evitarlo. No le gustaba la gente muerta (tu sabes, como el resto del mundo la adora…)

Sin embargo, diez minutos después Ryo se encontró caminando a través de la aldea. Al parecer los demás no pensaban igual q ella, y se habían internado en la aldea en busca de pistas. Como no quería quedarse sola, Ryo había decidido acompañarlos. Eso fue una mala idea, por q habían decidido separarse y ahora se encontraba sola _y_ dentro de la aldea. Como odiaba su vida.

Tratando de no mirar los numerosos cuerpos en el piso y buscar pistas al mismo tiempo, Ryo siguió caminando. De verdad, de verdad no le gustaba la gente muerta. Bueno, tal vez gustar no era la palabra adecuada. Para ser sincera, Ryo le tenía _fobia _a la gente muerta. Y todo era culpa de RK

Cuando tenía 7 años, y después de mucho rogarle a sus padres, Ryo se quedó a dormir en casa de Kaoru. Lo habían estado planeando desde hace mas de un mes, así q tenían suficiente comida y juegos para quedarse despiertas hasta su meta (q era la 1 de la mañana…) o sobrevivir por un año en caso de un holocausto nuclear q destruyera toda la comida del mundo.

En medio de un debate para decidir q hacer a continuación, apareció RK. Un amigo le había prestado una película y RK quería verla. Cuando las dos se negaron a abandonar al aparato (la TV) RK, sonriendo malignamente, les dijo q les dejaría ver la película, _si_ no fuera por q no creía q podrían soportarla. Sus palabras exactas fueron "Aún son muy chiquitas"

Ahora, cuando uno es en realidad muy chiquita, decirte q lo eres es lo pero q puedes hacer. Ryo y Kaoru comenzaron a protestar varios decibeles demasiado alto. Después de hacerse de rogar, RK accedió a dejarlas ver la película con él, todo esto sonriendo diabólicamente.

Pero, para su suerte, apenas acabaron de pasar los créditos la mamá de Kaoru apareció. Apenas vio el título de la película (algo así como "La tierra de los zombies 4") apago el televisor, mandó a RK a su cuarto y dejo a las chiquitas con una aún mayor curiosidad.

A las 12 de la noche, las dos ya estaban en sus camas, pero no podían dormir. Al fin les gano la curiosidad y decidieron ir a la sala y ver la bendita película. Ahora, RK no estaba mintiendo al decir q eran muy chiquitas para la películas. Ellas ERAN muy chiquitas para la película.

Una persona mayor hubiera dicho q la película no tenía trama y los efectos visuales eran pésimos. Kaoru y Ryo no entendían la mitad de lo q pasaba y esos zombies les parecían MUY reales. Tan reales, q apenas el primer zombie "salto" de improvisa, haciendo gritar a la protagonista, las dos se abrazaron y gritaron como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Durante todo el siguiente mes Ryo tuvo q dormir con la luz prendida y alguno de sus progenitores y termino siendo llevada a un psicólogo por sus constantes pesadillas. Y aún ahora, casi 8 años después, Ryo no podía acercarse menos de un kilómetro de un cementerio y nunca asistió a ninguno de los funerales de sus familiares.

Tratando de controlar su impulso de gritar y salir corriendo, Ryo entro a una de las casas q aún seguía en pie. Bueno, le faltaba el techo y gran parte de una pared, pero por lo demás seguía en pie. Adentro solo había un hombre, tan desangrado y muerto como todos los demás (eso sonó medio sádico, no?...) Ya se disponía a salir, cuando su hasta ese momento imposibilitada por el olor a sangre nariz le dijo algo. Había algo extraño en la esencia de ese hombre.

Ryo se acercó lentamente y se agachó a su lado, ya q el olor a sangre no la dejaba trabajar. Tratando de no ver al hombre, Ryo olfateo al aire un par de veces. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Este hombre no era un hombre. Bueno si era un hombre, pero no era humano. Era un youkai.

Tratando de no vomitar y contenta de salir de ahí, Ryo se paro y se dispuso a buscar a los otros. Lo q sea q había atacado la aldea, había matado un youkai. Eso significaba q no era tan débil. Claro q tal vez el youkai era muy débil, eso no lo sa…

Ryo se detuvo en seco. Algo había agarrado su pierna. _Algo había agarrado su pierna!!_

-"ok, Ryo, tranquila"-penso tratando de normalizar su respiración-"es tu imaginación. Todo esta en tu imaginación. Ahora vas a voltear y vas a ver q ese youkai muerto sigue donde estaba. No se ha movido y _no_ esta agarrando tu pierna. Todo esta en tu imaginación" luego, lentamente, muy lentamente Ryo se dio la vuelta.

La buena noticia es q no estaba loca. La mala es q el youkai _si_ estaba agarrando su pierna. Durante un segundo, Ryo vio su cara ensangrentada, los ojos como sin vida mirándola a través de una cortina de pelo lleno de sangre. Durante un segundo los dos se miraron a los ojos y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Luego Ryo hizo lo q cualquier adolescente a mitad de una aldea llena de gente muerta, con uno de ellos cogiéndola del tobillo y con total fobia a cualquiera q ya hubiera cruzado la línea entre los dos mundos haría.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!-

La hanyou trató de correr pero el, bueno…muerto era más fuerte de lo q parecía y no la soltó. Ryo se cayó sentada en el piso y gritó de nuevo, pero tenía los ojos desorbitados y parecía incapaz de moverse

-ayu…da…me…- murmuró el youkai, tan bajo q si Ryo fuera humana no lo habría podido oír. Ryo no dijo nada, pero la voz del youkai pareció sacarla de su ensueño. Gritando de nuevo, hizo lo primero q se le ocurrió. Uso su pierna libre para patearlo en la cara. Fuerte.

El muerto (¿?) la soltó y Ryo no se detuvo un segundo en tratar de volver a pararse y corrió hacia la puerta. Justo antes de llegar volteo a ver al youkai. No se había movido (de nuevo) Pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, cuando pensaba q ya estaba a salvo, se choco contra algo. Algo q se _movía._

Completamente presa de la histeria, Ryo gritó y trató de huir, pero ese _algo_ agarró sus manos y comenzó a gritarle. Sin embargo, la hanyou estaba muy histérica para entender algo y siguió gritando mientras trataba de liberarse. Al fin su instinto de supervivencia se impuso y Ryo torció su mano para librarla de su agarre y le pegó en la cara con toda su fuerza.

Ryo no se detuvo para ver el daño q había hecho, solo notó q ese algo la había soltado. Corriendo por su lado, Ryo logró, por fin, salir de la casi derrumbada casa. Pero ahí no acababa la cosa. Ryo acababa de comenzar a correr, cuando se chocó de nuevo contra algo. La hanyou escuchó a ese algo gritar cuando los dos cayeron al piso en un enredo de piernas y brazos.

Por un momento, Ryo no sintió nada. No sintió el golpe contra el suelo, ni el peso de ese algo encima suyo. No podía ver el cielo encima suyo, aunque sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Su mente se quedo completamente en blanco por un segundo, ningún pensamiento cruzando su cerebro. Excepto uno. La habían atrapado.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha trató de oler algo, pero el olor a sangre llenaba su nariz. No había podido encontrar ninguna pista sobre quien podía haber hecho eso. Seguro era solo un youkai q había encontrado la aldea en su camino. El hanyou comenzó a caminar, buscando a sus amigos entre los numerosos cuerpos.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!-

Automáticamente Inuyasha comenzó a correr hacia donde se escuchaba la voz. Solo después del segundo grito se dio cuenta q la q gritaba no era Kagome (como ya es costumbre…) sino Ryo. Eso no ayudo mucho a tranquilizarlo.

Inuyasha ya había visto a Ryo pelear y sabía q si algo la había hecho gritar de esa manera, era algo mmmuuuyyy malo. Aunque se había visto muy asustada al llegar a la aldea. Ryo había tratado de ocultarlo, pero Inuyasha podía oler el miedo saliendo de ella. Su miedo solo aumento al ingresar a la aldea, pero la sangre ya no había dejado a Inuyasha olerla. Pero no había q ser un gran observador para darse cuenta q la chica estaba luchando por contener sus ganas de salir corriendo.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome corriendo por el rabillo del ojo. Sin embargo, no se detuvo y se dirigió como una flecha hacia la puerta de la casa. Una vez adentro Inuyasha se detuvo un segundo para acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, pero no pudo siquiera mirar a su alrededor antes q algo se chocara contra él.

El hanyou levanto sus garras dispuesto a atacar, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Era Ryo. Inuyasha ya iba a gritarle por asustarlo de ese modo (no q fuera a reconocer q estaba asustado) cuando la chica grito.

El grito aturdió a Inuyasha momentáneamente, pero no lo suficiente para no notar el intento de huida de la hanyou. Tratando de recuperarse, Inuyasha agarro las manos de Ryo entre las suyas y la atrajo hacia si, lo q solo ocasiono más gritos de la hanyou.

-¡¡¿¿Q DEMONIOS TE PASA??!!- Ryo no pareció reconocerlo y siguió gritando, pegándole al mismo tiempo (o intentándolo, por q Inuyasha tenía sus manos agarradas)- ¡¡MALDICIÓN, DEJA DE PEGARME!!- Inuyasha hizo lo único q se le ocurrió y comenzó a sacudirla, en un intento no muy útil de hacer q reaccionara.

Eso demostró ser muy mala idea.

Inuyasha sintió una de las manos de Ryo retorcerse bajo las suyas y trató de agarrarla con más fuerza. Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y antes de q pudiera hacer algo la hanyou liberó su mano y le pegó en la cara con toda su fuerza.

El golpe mando a Inuyasha al suelo y de nuevo afuera de la casa. Aún estaba tratando de recuperarse cuando escucho a Ryo gritar de nuevo. Ya estaba prácticamente saltando para pararse y ver q la había hecho gritar esta vez, cuando la escuchó.

-¡¡Ryo!! ¡¡Ryo tranquilízate!! ¡¡soy yo, Kagome!! ¡¡tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte daño!!- (como si pudieras…aunque… pensándolo bien, si puede…)

-¿Ka…Kagome?- Ryo pestañeo un par de veces como para aclarar su visión. Trato de regularizar su respiración y controlar el miedo q la estaba cegando. Fue como si le quitaran una venda de los ojos, y el rostro lleno de preocupación de Kagome apareció en frente de ella. De repente todo regreso a su memoria -¡Kagome! ¡tenemos q irnos!-

-¿q? ¿Por q?- Sin embargo, Ryo no la estaba escuchando. Ya se había parado y estaba jalando de su brazo para levantarla también -¿Q pasa?-

-se va a recuperar en cualquier momento, tenemos q irnos… tenemos q irnos antes de q se recupere…Kagome tenemos q irnos!!- Kagome la miro confusa, no entendía nada de lo q decía

-¿Quién se va a recuperar?- Ryo la seguía jalando, pero Kagome no se había movido ni un centímetro

-¡¡él!!- Kagome siguió la línea de su dedo, tratando de ver q la había asustado tanto

-¿Inuyasha?- Ryo pestañeo de nuevo, confusión escrita en toda su cara. Cuando vio a Inuyasha, sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa.

-¿Inuyasha?-repitió como si no hubiera entendido -¿q haces en el piso? ¿q paso?-

-¡¿Q paso?! ¡me pegaste, eso paso!- grito Inuyasha, apareciendo misteriosamente al lado de Ryo (q seguía tirada en el piso) y señalando la marca roja en su cara

-¿te pego? ¿Qué hiciste ahora Inuyasha?- Inuyasha volteo a ver a Miroku con el odio reflejado en su (hermosos) ojos dorados. Ni siquiera había visto a Sango y Miroku llegar!!

-¡¡yo no soy como tu Miroku!! ¡¡Yo no hice nada!!- todos lo miraron con incredulidad- ¡¡hey, ella fue la q me pego!! ¡¡escuche el grito y cuando llegue, _ella_ se estrello contra mi y luego me pego!! ¡¡yo no hice nada!!

-¿ese eras tu? Pensé q eras otro zombie…- todos la miraron como si hubiera dicho q la luna esta hecha de queso (nunca supe por q la gente cree eso…como sea!)

-¿Qué es un zombie?- Sango pregunto exactamente lo q todos aquellos q provenían del Sengoku Jidai estaban pensando.

-Es alguien q esta muerto pero aún se mueve- respondió Kagome, para luego voltear a mirar a Ryo –pero los zombies no existen-

-¡¡los zombies si existen!!-

-no sería la primera vez q nos encontramos con un …como era la palabra?...zombie?- Kagome miro a Miroku con curiosidad. Iba a contradecirlo, pero pensándolo bien ellos sí se habían encontrado con "personas" muertas q se movían… aunque seguro la idea de zombies de Ryo era de gente en medio de la descomposición caminando por las calles comiéndose el corazón o el cerebro o la parte del cuerpo de otras personas q se supone q los zombies comen.

-¡¡te dije q si existían!!- Ryo sonrió triunfalmente a Kagome, antes de q entendiera por completo lo q había dicho. Un escalofría recorrió su cuerpo y agarro con fuerza el polo de Kagome - ¿si…si existen?-

-¡¡acabas de decir q si!! ¡feh! ¡¡de todas maneras no se por q tienes tanto miedo!!- Inuyasha estaba tratando de molestar, pero Ryo parecía muy asustada para morder el anzuelo

-De verdad, de verdad no me gusta la gente muerta- fue lo único q respondió

-¿pero por q pensaste q Inuyasha era un zombie? Ya se q es feo, pero igual…- Shippo fue silenciado por el puño de Inuyasha.

-no estaba prestando mucha atención-se encogió de hombros- como había uno adentro… -la hanyou se demoró un poco en darse cuenta de lo q había dicho- hay un zombie ahí adentro!!!!- Ryo estaba esperando gritos de terror y huidas desesperadas. Lo q no estaba esperando era q todo el mundo la mirara, pestañeara de sorpresa, volteara a ver a la casa y luego la miraran de nuevo. Y nada más.

-¿esta segura?-pregunto Miroku. Si Ryo no estuviera tan asustada hubiera comprendido q su credibilidad había disminuido bastante después de decir q Inuyasha esa un zombie.

-¡claro q si!-todos seguían mirándola raro-¡no lo imagine! ¡hay un tipo muerto ahí _y me agarró del pie!!_- todo el mundo la siguió mirando y Ryo comprendió q esto le iba a tomar más tiempo de lo q había pensado.

Después de al menos diez minutos, muchas explicaciones, algunos ruegos y unas cuantas maldiciones el grupo había entrado en la cabaña. El "tipo muerto", como Ryo tan gentilmente lo llamaba, seguía exactamente donde lo había dejado (por suerte…)

-¿ese es?- Ryo sólo asintió a Inuyasha desde atrás de Kagome -es un youkai- nadie dijo nada, todos estaban un poco nerviosos. En la mayoría de los casos el youkai ya los habría atacado. Eso significaba q en verdad estaba muerto o era todo esto una trampa.

-ehhh…¿Ryo?-la susodicha volteó a ver a Miroku, q se había acercado al youkai. El monje se agachó a su lado y trato de sentir su pulso (no c si ya saben hacer eso en esa época, pero si no ya lo saben)

-¿Q pasa?-

-Este hombre esta vivo- (O.O)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

El fuego crepitaba alegremente, contradiciendo el humor de toda la gente alrededor de él. Ya había oscurecido y ya se podían ver los preparativos para irse a dormir. Había sido un largo día.

Después de q se estableciera q el pobre youkai q había encontrado Ryo no estaba muerto, Miroku y Kagome habían atendido sus heridas lo mejor q habían podido. El pobre no se había despertado y seguía inconsciente (bueno si no se ha despertado es obvio) al lado del fuego.

Inuyasha y Miroku se habían encargado de enterrar a todos los demás cadáveres, mientras q Sango, Kagome y Shippo siguieron buscando pistas (o cualquier cosa) por el pueblo. Luego de convencer a Ryo q el (pobre) youkai no era un zombie, la hanyou se había ofrecido a cuidarlo y no se había separado de su lado en todo el día. Todavía se sentía culpable por haberle pegado.

Ahora ya todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Kagome estaba en su bolsa de dormir junto con Shippo. Sango estaba en el piso un poco más allá, con el monje peligrosamente cerca (seguro se ganaría una cachetada en la mañana). Inuyasha estaba sentando en la cima de un árbol, supuestamente dormido pero completamente alerta. Y Ryo estaba sentada apoyada en otro árbol, con el youkai "muerto" cubierto de mantas a su costado. La hanyou ni siquiera pretendía dormir.

Ryo lo miro atentamente. La verdad q después q limpiaron la sangre de su cuerpo y de su pelo, el tipo no era nada feo. Como sentía haberle pegado!! Su pelo era azul oscuro y muy corto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados así q no sabía de q color eran. Claro q ya lo había visto con los ojos abiertos, pero había pensado q era un zombie y si alguien le hubiera preguntado hubiera dicho q sus ojos eran rojos, lo q era claramente imposible (excepto q fuera un conejo…hey! Nunca han visto un conejo? Los blancos tienen ojos rojos!! En serio!!)

Ryo ahogó un suspiro. Hace mucho tiempo q no se dejaba llevar por la histeria de esa manera. Había dejado q su miedo tomara lo mejor de ella. Le daba un poco de risa pensar q podía enfrentarse a youkais sin siquiera pestañear y un zombie la hacía gritar como si tuviera 5 años. Y ahora todos la miraban raro.

La hanyou estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, q no noto como el youkai comenzaba a moverse. Lentamente trató de abrir sus ojos y sus labios dejaron escapar un débil gemido cuando el insignificante movimiento lanzó olas de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Su cabeza le dolía y no sabía donde estaba. Al menos su gemido logró llamar la atención de Ryo.

-hey, ¿Cómo te sientes?...ok, pregunta estúpida…estas entre amigos tranquilízate- Ryo recorrió la mirada por todo el campamento, pero todos estaban dormidos. Pensó en levantar a Miroku, pero no se había movido un centímetro cuando la mano del youkai la agarro de la muñeca (esperemos q reaccione mejor q cuando la agarró del pie)

Ryo lo miro con curiosidad, pero entendió el mensaje y no se movió de su lado. Le hubiera gustado despertar a alguien, pero no quería ponerse a gritar. Ya había gritado suficiente por un día. El youkai abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió.

-tranquilízate, aún estas muy débil para hablar- dijo tratando de calmarlo. Miro de nuevo alrededor con nerviosismo, pero todos seguían dormidos. No es q le tuviera miedo, pero no le gustaba q la dejaran a solas con gente enferma…nunca fue buena enfermera.

-ti…tienes q de…tenerlo- sus ojos se encontraron y Ryo no pudo evitar q sus ojos no eran rojos. Ni siquiera cerca. Sus ojos eran verdes, pero de un verde brillante y extrañamente profundo, como si no tuviera fin. Por un momento Ryo se quedó aturdida y no pudo hacer más q mirarlos. Fue su voz la q la saco del trance –antes…antes de q…q haga más da…ño-

-¿detener a quien? No lo entiendo, q quiere…? –fue como si de repente se le prendiera el foco - ¿sabe…sabe quien hizo todo esto? ¿Quién mato a toda esa gente? –el youkai movió la cabeza débilmente, pero Ryo entendió. Ahora si q quería q alguien se despertara. Movió la cabeza desesperadamente de un lado al otro, pero todos seguían dormidos…

-¿entonces q esta esperando? ¡díganos quien fue para q podamos darle su merecido!- Ryo se sorprendió. Se había olvidado de Inuyasha!! El hanyou debía de haber estado escuchando desde su árbol y había decidido bajar, quien sabe por q. Ryo estaba tan sorprendida q se olvido de gritarle por hablar así.

El youkai, en cambio, no parecía sorprendido por los modales de Inuyasha (o la falta de ellos) o por su súbita aparición. Abrió su boca, pero sólo salió un sonido inentendible. Para sorpresa de Ryo, Inuyasha no dijo nada y se quedo mirando al youkai.

-N…Naraku-

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Si!!!! ACABE!!! (autora hace pequeño baile de felicidad) al fin!!! Siento mucho haber me demorado tanto!! Les juro q no fue mi intención!!!! Lo siento!! Para compensarles trate de hacer el capítulo más largo…claro q también me demore por tratar de hacerlo largo, lo hubieran tenido antes si hubiera sido más corto….mmmm…Como sea!!

Gracias a toda la gente q me envió review y les digo q intentare no demorarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo… he dicho q lo intentare!! nn


End file.
